Childhood Friends
by Nutmeg615
Summary: REVIEW PLEASE! A pinkie promise didn't keep them together as children. They were reunited when Kyoraku performed Soul Burial on her. She started training to be a shinigami. They each made a silent vow to keep their promise this time. Kyo/OC.
1. Promises

**Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.**

**Dedicated to Superplough. My faithful reader and reviewer. :-D  
**

* * *

"We'll always be together, right, Shun-kun?" Her blue eyes were huge with concern. She heard her father's shouts in the middle of the night.

Shunsui stretched out on the grass. "Of course."

"And we'll always be friends?"

He looked at her questionably. She was shorter than he and her black hair just barely swept her shoulders. They were very good friends. "Yes."

"Pinkie promise?" She held her pinkie out to him.

"Promise, Haruko," he said as he twined his pinkie with hers.

…

"Where's Haruko?" Shunsui asked his mother. He hadn't seen her in over a week and was beginning to worry about her.

"You don't have to worry about her. She's not coming back. Haruko has gone to live somewhere else."

"No." Shunsui couldn't believe it. He couldn't keep his promise if she was gone. He ran up and down the streets outside calling her name but she never replied.

…

Shunsui hadn't wanted to go to the Shinigami Academy but he had excelled and made friends here. He had talent and skill. The old man had been impressed with him. There was also an abundance of women at the Academy. While Shunsui had found many he liked to spend time with, he had still felt like something was missing.

…

Her wedding had been gorgeous. Married life had been bliss. The cheating had been unexpected and heartbreaking. Looking back, the divorce had freed her.

Haruko left her home in America and went to Japan. She had always felt a pull to Japan but she had never been. She had taken Japanese classes and excelled. To her, it had been like riding a bike. She knew how to do it; she just had to get back on the bike. The Japanese language flowed off her tongue as if she had been speaking it all her life.

Haruko walked under the cherry blossom trees with a smile on her face. She felt at home here. She had finally found her place in life.

…

Shunsui looked at his beeping cell phone. How long had it been since he had performed soul burial? He couldn't remember. He shouldn't have even been here. It was Urahara's fault for holding him up. He flash stepped to the address. This soul possessed powerful reiatsu and Shunsui knew he had to get it to Soul Society before a hollow showed up.

Glancing around the hotel room, he began to piece together what had happened. He peered at the wine glass. There was something wrong with the liquid inside. Shunsui was sure it had been tampered with. He saw the woman sprawled out on the bed. A wine glass lay haphazardly on the floor. She must have dropped it before she collapsed on the bed.

Something was wrong. She knew something was wrong. Haruko lifted her head and looked around the room. It must have been the wine. She didn't feel good. She let out a gasp as she noted someone standing next to the room service cart.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" she asked. He was dressed in an unusual manner. Haruko wished she could see his face but it was covered by the straw hat he wore.

Shunsui looked over at her. Long dark black hair ran down her back. "I'm a shinigami. I'm here to…" There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, miss. You left your wallet downstairs and I'm here to return in to you."

Shunsui flash stepped to her and plucked her off the bed and into a corner. Haruko saw that as the shinigami pulled her away, her body stayed on the bed.

"What…?" she started to ask. The door opened and in walked two men. They high fived each other as they walked over to the bed.

"I told you it would work," one of them said. They rolled her body over and ran their hands over her. Haruko shuddered.

"Dude, I think something's wrong. She's not breathing."

"What?" They checked for a pulse. "Dude, she's dead." They scrambled off the bed and out the door.

"No. I just got here!" Haruko screamed. She looked at the shinigami. Her blue eyes were filled with anxiety. "What happened?"

"They gave you too much."

"Too much what?"

He shrugged. "Whatever they put in your wine." He reached for one of his katanas.

"What are you going to do with that?" Haruko asked, backing away from him.

"Your chain of fate has been severed. I'm here to send you to Soul Society." Haruko looked down and noticed the chain coming out of her chest. "Something is keeping you here. I need to help you move on."

"The boy from my dreams. We made a promise. I thought he might be in Japan. We made a promise to… to…" her voice trailed off. What had that promise been?

"To always be together, Haruko," he remembered. "And to always be friends."

"Who are you?" she asked.

He removed his hat and she saw the smile spread across his face. "Eighth division Captain of the Gotei 13, Shunsui Kyoraku." He saw her eyes widen.

"Shun-kun!!" She ran to him and hugged him. Shunsui put an arm around her. He pulled out one of his blades.

"Things will be different this time," he muttered. They weren't kids anymore and he could fell the reiatsu pulsating off her. She would be a shinigami. Maybe now he could keep his promise. He touched the hilt of Katen Kyoukotsu to Haruko's forehead and followed the Hell Butterfly back to Soul Society.


	2. Sleepless Nights

It had been a long day. Shunsui had filled out the necessary paperwork for Haruko to be in the eighth division until she graduated from the Shinigami Academy. He had also found a way to contact the hotel Haruko had been staying at. He reported suspicious behavior from two young men. He gave the hotel the names he had seen on their uniforms. It was all he could do about them. He wanted to do more but knew that he could not.

Haruko laid on her futon and reflected on the day. It had been exciting. Shunsui had left her with his Vice Captain, Nanao. She had been really nice and taken Haruko on a tour of the division. Haruko listened as Nanao told her stories about Shunsui. Haruko had wished she could have stayed with him when they were younger. She hadn't wanted to leave her home. Her father had forced her to get married. He had needed the money. It had been one of the saddest days of Haruko's life.

Haruko had mixed feelings about her death. She would have liked more time to enjoy Japan. She hadn't gotten the chance to see some of the things she would have liked to see. She did not like that she had been murdered and she could only imagine what those men had planned if she had lived. She shuddered. By dying, she had been reunited with Shunsui and that made her happy. As she laid there in the dark, her imagination got the best of her. Several scenarios ran through her head of what could have happened in that hotel room. Haruko shuddered again. She didn't know how long she laid there in a near terror state.

Shunsui was just about to turn out his light and go to bed when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find Haruko on the other side. Somehow, he wasn't surprised.

"Shun-kun, I can't sleep. I keep thinking of what would have happened if I hadn't died." He saw she was trembling and he let her into his quarters.

They slept next to each other like they had when they were kids. Haruko felt safe next to Shunsui and she was able to fall asleep and keep the nightmare of her death away.

…

"She doesn't sleep well at night." Shunsui told Ukitake as they walked out of the Captain's meeting.

"How do you know?"

"She wakes me up in the middle of the night when she climbs into my bed. It's been going on the last couple of weeks."

"You didn't…" Ukitake trailed off.

"No. Not with her." Shunsui remembered the first morning he woke up with her next to him. His arm was wrapped around her and his hand was dangerously close to her breast. He had rolled onto his back and fought the temptation to think of Haruko in that way.

"So other than that, how is she doing?" Ukitake asked.

"She's a hard worker. She'll start at the Academy next month when the new semester starts. I don't know if Yama-jii is going to have her move into the dorms at the Academy or if she'll stay with the division." Kyoraku let out a sigh. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wanted Haruko to be with her classmates and to make friends. He wondered if she could do that if she stayed with the eighth division.

Shunsui didn't know that Haruko had made a great friend in Nanao. Haruko looked up to Nanao as a sister. They talked about things you would only discuss with a good girl friend. Haruko hadn't told Nanao that she was scared at night and slept next to their captain. She was afraid her new friend would leave her. Haruko had heard whispers of Shunsui and his reputation. She didn't want to believe them. She didn't have the nerve to ask him about it.

…

Shunsui laid on his futon but he couldn't get to sleep. He heard her come into his room. "Haruko, what are you going to do when I decide to entertain a woman?"

"You wouldn't do that, Shun-kun," she said as she nuzzled into his futon.

"I might," Shunsui knew it was a lie when he said it. There wasn't another woman that interested him. There was just a dark haired beauty that slept next to him every night. It was slowly driving him crazy. Haruko was the only woman who had ever slept in his bed without experiencing what Shunsui Kyoraku had to offer.

"Shun-kun, there are a lot of rumors about you."

"Really?"

"Some of them aren't good." Shunsui could hear the sleep in her voice.

"Like what?" he asked, intrigued.

"Like you are lazy and you drink a lot and you…" Haruko mumbled something else but Shunsui couldn't understand it. She rolled over so she was facing him. "Is it true, Shun-kun?"

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Shun-kun, have you really slept with so many women?" her voice was quiet. Haruko was struggling not to give in to sleep. She wanted to know the truth from him.

Shunsui ran a hand over his chin. "Even if there were women in my past, there isn't one currently." Shunsui wondered how true that statement was. Wasn't there one currently that he tried desperately to not think about?

She didn't say anything. Haruko had fallen asleep before he had finished answering her.


	3. Haruko

Haruko fell asleep with a smile on her face despite the shouts her parents exchanged. She would be with Shun-kun forever and they would always be friends. That made her very happy.

"Haruko, it's time to get up," her father called. Haruko opened her eyes and looked at him. "We're leaving."

"Leaving? Is Momma coming with us?"

"No. It's just me and you."

"Can I go say goodbye to Shun-kun? He'll be worried about me." Her blue eyes filled with tears.

"No. We have to leave now." He took her arm and led her out of the house. Haruko didn't know where they were going or why she couldn't say goodbye to her friend. She hoped she would see him again soon so she could explain.

Haruko soon found herself in front of a boy just a couple years older than she was. "Haruko, this is Tomi. You are going to live with him and his family for a few years and then you will become his wife," he explained. At eleven, Haruko knew she was too young to get married and she wasn't sure she wanted to marry Tomi. She was still trying to figure out when she would see Shun-kun again.

…

Haruko spent the next five years learning how to be the perfect wife for Tomi. She learned the proper way to act in front of company and how to make her future husband happy. They had become good friends. As the years had progressed, Haruko had become more agreeable to the idea of marrying Tomi. During her fifth year with Tomi's family, Haruko received attendants. At first, she was very confused by them. Tomi had explained to her that he had attendants his entire life and it was only natural that his wife would have them also.

….

When Haruko was sixteen, she married Tomi. Their wedding had been a big celebration. Everything she had learned in her training had led her to this moment. She sat while her attendants fussed over her hair, makeup and wardrobe. It didn't matter to Haruko; she was content to be marrying Tomi. She wanted to ask Shun-kun to be there for her wedding but Tomi's parents had never asked if there were guests she would want to invite.

…

"She doesn't deserve him," one of the attendants said. Another shook her head in agreement. "I heard her talk about another man. She has Tomi. Who else is there?" The attendants were jealous that Haruko had been a nobody before she had married Tomi. A few of them felt that if a nobody was going to marry Tomi, it could have been them instead of Haruko. They often talked about her behind her back. Haruko was oblivious to them. She'd had attendants bustle around her for so many hundreds of years now that it felt natural to her. She was very content being married to Tomi. Sometimes she dreamed of another man but she didn't know who he was. She didn't tell Tomi about these dreams.

…

Haruko walked into her rooms. Tomi was away and would not be home tonight. Her attendants saw to her nightly bath and prepared her for bed. Haruko didn't know that tonight they planned something else. As she stretched out on her bed, two of the attendants hid in the shadows. They waited till she was asleep and put a pillow over her head. Haruko never woke up.

…

It was many years before Haruko was born into the real world. Her parents had vacationed in Japan and had conceived her. Her birthday was in April and they gave her the name Haruko meaning spring child. They loved their daughter very much.

When she announced her engagement to Tommy, her parents were filled with joy. They had come to love Tommy as their son. Their wedding was a huge celebration. Haruko had worn a beautiful wedding dress. The reception had been a formal dinner at a prestigious hotel. Everything had been perfect in Haruko's eyes.

…

Haruko decided to surprise her husband on their 5 year anniversary. She had been away on business and managed to return earlier than expected. At the airport, she had stripped her clothes leaving just her bra and panties. She put her trench coat over top and tied it tight. She was excited as she raced home. She quietly opened the door to her home and went to look for her husband.

Haruko was shocked when she found him. Tommy was in their bedroom with another woman. She didn't want to hear his explanations. There were things he said that lead Haruko to believe that this was not the first time this had happened. She filed for divorce as soon as she could. She was crushed, heartbroken and a little lost. Haruko stayed with her parents until the divorce was final. It was there in her old bedroom that she dreamed of a little boy and a pinkie promise. The dreams became more frequent over the course of the next month. They comforted her but confused her at the same time. Who was the boy? She couldn't remember his name. She'd asked her mother if there had ever been something like him who she had played with as a child. Her mother could not recall such a person.

Taking an extended leave of absence, Haruko traveled. It was something she had always wanted to do but Tommy had held her back. Being single again freed her. She was able to do what she wanted. She found herself in Japan. She had always wanted to visit Japan. Her parents had loved the country and given her a name from their favorite place. Haruko laughed as she passed under the cherry blossom trees. When she entered her hotel, she asked for a bottle of wine to be brought up to her room.

When Haruko died, her memories of Soul Society slowly came back. When the shinigami had pulled her off the bed, she had felt the same comfort she had felt with the boy in her dreams. She tried to explain them to him but she couldn't remember. When he had said her name, Haruko knew that the man before her was her best friend, Shun-kun. Haruko was happier than she had been in a long time. She was with Shun-kun again and she thought that this time, everything would work out better. She would be a shinigami and always be with him.


	4. Opening Ceremony

Shunsui was very much aware of the attractive woman that lay next to him. He was aware of how her body had matured since they had been children. She had become a very beautiful woman. She had perfect proportions and Shunsui knew that if she had been another woman, things would have turned out a little differently. Shunsui knew that the deepest part of his mind had already played out that scenario many times. Times when he was alone or on the brink if sleep. Shunsui was fairly certain he could have what he wanted. He just wasn't sure he was willing to pay the price. They were friends. Would it ruin things between them? He wasn't sure and he wasn't willing to take that risk yet.

…

"Kyoraku, what are you doing?" Ukitake asked as he joined his friend for dinner.

"Having a drink. Would you like some?" Shunsui asked. Ukitake looked at the empty sake bottles on the table.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Not enough."

Ukitake looked at his friend. "Drinking won't make your problems go away."

"No but I am starting to see things a little more clearly," Shunsui said as he poured more sake. Both men were quiet as their food was served. They ate in silence. Jushiro knew that his friend was beyond reasoning. He just hoped Kyoraku didn't make any decisions he might regret.

…

Haruko sat on Shunsui's futon. Tears streamed down her face. She was nervous about starting the Academy in the morning and she had that strange dream again. She had come to Shunsui's room like she always did but he wasn't here. She wondered if he was with a woman.

Shunsui was not quiet as he walked into his quarters. He had lost count of the bottles of sake he had enjoyed. Haruko heard him and walked out of his bedroom to see if he needed help.

"Shun-kun?" she asked as he stumbled toward her.

"Haruko." She could smell the sake on his breath as he spoke her name. Shunsui grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Haruko," he said again quietly. Haruko could feel her heartbeat quicken. He held her gaze for a moment before he brought his lips down on hers. Haruko froze. Her heartbeat stopped. His lips assaulted hers. Haruko wasn't sure what to do. Her brain clouded and a part of her thought that this is what she wanted. This is what she had always wanted. No other man had ever come close to Shunsui Kyoraku. No man ever would. But who was this intoxicated man before her? Haruko wasn't sure she wanted to find out. Haruko knew she would have enjoyed this more if she was certain it was what he wanted and not something driven by sake. She felt her anger bubble and then did something that stunned both of them. She slapped him. Once she was sure her legs would support her, she broke free of his hold and ran to her rooms.

…

"What's wrong with Haruko?" Ukitake asked as he joined Kyoraku on the stage. Shunsui scratched his chin. His head was throbbing and his cheek still stung. "What did you do?"

"I kissed her."

"You what?" Ukitake asked, attempting to keep his voice down.

Shunsui pinched the bridge of his nose. "Keep it down." He sighed and told his friend what he could remember of the kiss and the slap that followed.

…

Haruko sat and waited for the ceremony to start. She avoided looking at the captains as they sat on the stage. She knew he was already there, hiding his face behind his hat. Haruko was avoiding the captain of the eighth division for a reason.

"Hey! Can I sit next to you?" asked a girl with short pixie-like purple hair. Haruko nodded. "I couldn't sleep last night. I was so excited. My name is Yuna."

Haruko introduced herself and felt her mood lift a little. Yuna was a bundle of energy.

"What division are you going to try to get into?" Yuna asked. "I've been trying to figure out which one I want but I can't decide."

"I'm already with the eighth division," Haruko said.

"Really? You're already with a division? Wow. What's it like?"

"It's a lot of work."

"Do you like your captain? Who is it?"

"Captain Kyoraku." Haruko saw Yuna look up at the stage. "He's the one in the hat and the pink kimono."

A few minutes later, Shunsui heard her laugh. Her whole face lit up and he wondered what she was talking about that brought such joy to her eyes. It was the first time he had seen her smile all day. He knew that it was his fault.

…

After the opening ceremony, Haruko found herself back in the eighth division working on her chores. Her thoughts kept returning to last night and to her kiss with Shun-kun. The sun was setting and Haruko was almost done for the day.

"Haruko, how was the ceremony?" Nanao asked as she approached the girl.

"It was good. I made a new friend." Haruko told Nanao about Yuna. Nanao noticed there was trouble in Haruko's eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Nanao asked.

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night," Haruko said. That much was the truth.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me," Nanao offered.

"Thanks, Nanao." Haruko watched her vice captain as she walked away.

"Oh, Haruko, I almost forgot. Captain Kyoraku wants to see you," Nanao said as she left Haruko alone.

…

Haruko took a deep breath and walked into the eighth division office. "You wanted to see me Captain Kyoraku?"

The day had been a struggle for Shunsui. His concentration had been broken and then he was handed news that he suspected but hadn't confirmed. Shunsui looked at her. "Haruko, why didn't you tell me you were having dreams of your zanpakuto?"

Whatever Haruko had expected him to say, it hadn't been this. He was all business and it left her confused. Did he not remember what had happened last night? "I… uh…." She took a breath. "How did you know?"

"Your instructors told me." Shunsui picked up a stack of paperwork off his desk. "You're part of this division. They keep me posted on everything." He shrugged. "Haruko, I want you to feel like you can come to me if you are having problems."

Haruko stared at him. What was he talking about? Her problem was with him! "Yes Captain," she stammered as she turned to leave.

"Haruko," he said, flash stepping to her. Shunsui hesitated on touching her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"For last night. My behavior was inexcusable."

Haruko was aware of how close he was to her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She took a step back. "Was it something you wanted to do?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." The sake had just torn down all the walls he had placed between him and her. Haruko nodded and turned to leave. She was halfway out the door when Shunsui called her name. "Haruko, the next time you find yourself in my bed, you won't be sleeping." Haruko struggled to keep her face blank as she continued out of the office. She didn't hear Shunsui chuckle as she walked back to her rooms.


	5. Yakei

_Haruko looked around her. She stood on the top of the mountain. If she reached out, she thought she might be able to touch the moon. There was snow around her yet Haruko was not cold. The night was clear and crisp. She sensed someone behind her and turned around. _

"_Who are you?" she asked. Haruko knew the figure would not answer her. Despite the brightness of the moon, the figure was dark and Haruko couldn't make out any of its features. The figure pointed and Haruko's eyes followed. There was someone approaching. Haruko felt comforted as he approached. She knew it was a man and she knew that he would keep his distance. Haruko turned back to the figure. "He can wait." Haruko sounded so sure of herself. She felt, rather than saw, the figure smile. She had made the right choice. _

"_Are you my zanpakuto?" Haruko asked. The figure nodded. Haruko felt as if the name was on the tip of her tongue. She just had to speak it. She closed her eyes and listened. The figure watched her, occasionally looking at the man who stood back in the shadows. Haruko heard a name whispered in the wind._

…

Haruko opened her eyes and sat up. "Yakei," she whispered. An arm came around her, grabbed the blanket and covered her naked body. Haruko leaned back against him.

"Why are you here, Shun-kun?" She wanted to be angry.

"I'm here to seal your reiatsu before you disturb Yama-jii again. I don't want to hear another lecture." The old man had not been happy about last night's disturbance. Shunsui had been sealing her reiatsu every other night but last night he hadn't been with her. He had been thinking only of himself and the next bottle of sake.

"If you taught me how to do it myself, you wouldn't have to do it."

"But then I wouldn't have a reason to see you every night."

They sat in the quiet for a few minutes. Haruko let out a sigh. "Shun-kun, what are you thinking about?"

"I was wondering if you were going to slap me if I kissed you again."

Haruko smirked. "Did you want me to?"

Shunsui chuckled. "No."

"You deserved it. You ruined our first kiss," she said quietly. "I had been wondering what it would be like."

Shunsui pulled her into his lap and placed his lips on her softly. It was sweet yet sensual, slow yet satisfying. Haruko had the brief thought that this kiss was more potent that their previous kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Shunsui didn't remember much of their first kiss. Now he was able to savor the taste of her. He pulled away slowly.

Haruko opened her eyes and he saw they were clouded. "Shunsui." It was barely a whisper and more like a realization. Haruko knew she was drowning in him but she couldn't help it, she was happy. Shunsui couldn't remember if she had ever spoken his name before. He kissed her again, not as soft as before but Haruko thought it was just as sweet.

…

Haruko woke up refreshed despite what little sleep she had gotten. Beside her lay a katana with a round guard and a midnight blue hilt. Haruko sat up and examined the katana. It was her zanpakuto, Yakei. Next to where it had been was a note.

'_Take your zanpakuto with you. It is part of you. Treasure it.'_ Haruko knew it was from Shunsui. She smiled as she thought of him. He may have ruined their first kiss but he had more than made up for it last night. Haruko wondered if she found herself in his room if he would keep his promise. Or had that been a threat? He had been so serious when he said it. _'Haruko, the next time you find yourself in my bed, you won't be sleeping.' _ Haruko wondered how things would change between them if she did show up in his bed. She hoped she would find out soon enough.

…

Haruko walked into the eighth division office after her classes were over. Nanao was there alone. Haruko hadn't expected Shunsui to be there but she had wanted to see him.

"Haruko, how were your classes?" Nanao asked.

"Good. Everyone was shocked to see my zanpakuto. I think some were jealous." Haruko smiled.

"I'll let Captain Kyoraku know you are here. He mentioned something about a meeting when you returned." Nanao flash stepped to the roof. "Captain, Haruko's here," she said, knowing he wasn't sleeping as it appeared. When he didn't reply, Nanao spoke again. "Captain, you said you needed to take Haruko to the Captain Commander after her classes. She's waiting in the office." Nanao resisted the urge to hit her captain to knock some sense into him.

"Huh? Haruko's here?" Nanao nodded. He flash stepped to the office. Nanao let out a frustrated sigh. Something was distracting her captain. She flash stepped back to the office to finish the paperwork she had been working on.

Haruko had just enough time to glimpse at Shunsui as he appeared in the office and grabbed her hand. He flash stepped and they were outside of Yamamoto's office.

Shunsui knocked and entered. Haruko had only met Yamamoto once when she had first arrived in Soul Society.

"Haruko, you have your zanpakuto," Yamamoto stated.

"Yes sir." Haruko was nervous. She wanted to reach out and hold Shunsui's hand.

"Please bring it to me." Haruko walked up to Yamamoto's desk and placed her sheathed katana on it. The old man examined the sword. Shunsui saw that the hilt was the same midnight blue color as Haruko's eyes. Around the guard were circles depicting the phases of the moon. "What is the name of your zanpakuto?"

"Yakei," Haruko replied.

Yamamoto glanced at Shunsui. "Night watch," they said together. Yamamoto knew if she could wield the power of her zanpakuto, she would be a very powerful shinigami indeed.


	6. A Mission

While most of her training came easy, Haruko studied harder than anyone else in her class. The instructors pushed her farther than any other student. When she finally made it back to her room at night, she collapsed on the bed from exhaustion. It had been almost a year since her training had begun and almost a year since she had first been kissed by the captain of the eighth division. She had slept alone in her own bed every night since then. It wasn't because she didn't want to be with him, she was just too tired to move. For weeks she kept willing herself to stand up and walk to Shunsui's bed but her body would not listen to her heart. Tonight was no exception.

They had very little time together but they made the most of what they had. Shunsui rarely kissed her and it wasn't because he didn't want to. He was holding back but it made each kiss more worth while. He couldn't remember ever being this patient waiting for a woman. He felt differently with Haruko than he had with any other woman.

They spent time getting to know each other. They shared stories of what happened since she had left. Haruko's stories were more interesting that his. She had been married - twice. Shunsui knew that there would have been men in her past. He was willing to compete with them.

…

Haruko was just finishing her chores when someone grabbed her from behind. One hand came around her mouth and the other around her waist. The next thing she knew, she was some place dark. The hand over her mouth was replaced with his mouth. The kiss was needy. It had been a while since they had last embraced like this. Shunsui tried not to devour her. It was difficult not to. He slowed the kiss but still felt that it wasn't enough. How long was she going to drive him crazy like this?

"Haruko, tomorrow your class is going to Karakura Town to perform Soul Burials," he said. She nodded. "You won't be returning with your class. We have a mission," he told her.

"We?"

"You and me," he said before he kissed her again.

…

Haruko was last to perform Soul Burial. She was gentle and nurturing toward the soul. She touched the hilt of her zanpakuto to the child's forehead and watched the Hell Butterfly flutter away.

The rest of her class gathered around their teacher but Haruko stayed behind. Yuna noticed and walked over to her friend. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Captain Kyoraku and I have a mission but he wouldn't tell me what it was," Haruko explained. Yuna looked at her friend and then stole a glance at the captain who stood further back. Haruko hadn't told her friend about her relationship with Shunsui. She hadn't told anyone. Yuna had a boyfriend and was constantly insisting Haruko find one also. Haruko had told her that she wasn't interested in any boys while she was at school.

As the rest of the class left, Shunsui walked over to Haruko, took her hand and flash stepped away with her. They walked the streets for a while. Shunsui had not let go of her hand and Haruko was happy. Haruko watched the people walk past her. She knew they couldn't see her but if they could, what would they see? A happy couple? She wondered. Faces blurred past her. She wasn't sure where Shunsui was taking her. She didn't ask. Haruko knew he would tell her eventually. She was pondering this thought when she did a double take. She thought she saw a very familiar face. So familiar, she stopped. Shunsui noticed and turned to follow her gaze. There was a man and a woman across the street. When he looked back at Haruko, he saw the fire in her eyes. He flash stepped her to the roof of a nearby building.

"That lying, cheating jerk!" she screamed.

"Who…?"

She whipped around and looked at Shunsui. "My lying, cheating ex-husband. He gave me so many reasons as to why we could never come to Japan and now here he is." Shunsui let her fume for a minute before he spoke.

"Haruko, do you want to know what our mission is?" He saw the confusion cross her face and he smirked. He crossed to her and whispered in her ear. "Our mission is to have a date." He stepped back and watched the words sink in.

"A date?" Did she hear him right? "What?" All thoughts in her head disappeared.

"Haruko, I want to take you out for dinner and whatever else follows." He paused, wondering if he should mention the other thought on his mind. He went with it. "If we happen to run into someone else and make them jealous, that just makes it all the more sweeter." He shrugged and smiled at her.

"You want to take me out on a date?" Shunsui nodded at her. She smiled and he saw the excitement in her eyes. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. Haruko kissed him quickly.

…

Haruko sat in her gigai in a flirty red dress across from Shunsui who found it difficult to look at anything but her. They sat in the back of the restaurant where they dined and laughed at stories they told each other. Once they had finished, Shunsui had moved next to Haruko. He sat with his arm around her and they had a view of the rest of the restaurant if they had the desire to look.

Haruko hadn't noticed the other customers who walked in but some noticed her. One in particular noticed her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. The man who was next to Haruko was unfamiliar to him. Finally he rose to speak with her.

"Hello Haruko."

It was Shunsui holding her hand under the table that kept her calm as she greeted him. "Hello, Tommy."


	7. The Ex and the Hollow

Haruko introduced Tommy and Shunsui to each other. She kept thinking that this seemed awkward. She didn't want Tommy to ruin her date with Shunsui. It was their first date.

Shunsui stared at the man. He had light brown, almost blonde, hair and bright blue eyes. Shunsui kept his arm protectively around Haruko as Tommy sat down in the empty booth seat across from them. He was sizing up Shunsui. He never would have thought that Haruko would like guys with long hair, a ponytail and a pink shirt.

"I was shocked to see you Haruko, people say you're dead."

"I wanted a fresh start," she replied quietly. Tommy noticed the awkward silence that followed.

"So how did you met?" Tommy asked.

"We work together," Shunsui answered.

"I'm glad you are still able to do what you love, Haruko," Tommy said. Haruko had enjoyed her job as an advertising executive. It had been fast paced and exciting. She was not going to tell Tommy that her current line of work was as a shinigami. She found that she loved what she was learning more than she loved her advertising career.

"Shunsui leads our division," Haruko informed him. Tommy shot Shunsui a look of loathing.

"Really?" Tommy stared at her a minute. Had she always been so toned? She looked great. Better than he remembered. He bragged to her about his job, the promotion he received and the travel which was why he was in Japan. Shunsui heard the underlying tone of his voice. A cell phone beeped and Shunsui pulled his out of his pocket. He frowned at the screen.

"It's work," he told Haruko as he left to pay for their meal.

When Tommy thought Shunsui was out of earshot, he leaned over to Haruko. "I hope you don't think sleeping with him will further your career."

"What?! I'm not sleeping with him," Haruko informed him. _'Yet,'_ she thought to herself. "And I don't see how that's any business of yours."

"Haruko, he's not your type. Come back to me."

"No."

"Haruko, I still love you," he pleaded.

"You should have thought of that before you had another woman in our bed." She reached for her water glass and tossed it on him. Haruko left the table and met Shunsui at the front of the restaurant. He took her hand and they walked outside. Haruko was still fuming over Tommy when Shunsui stopped and kissed her. It was a short kiss. The beeping cell phone demanded his attention. Shunsui broke the kiss and looked through the window into the eyes of Tommy. Tommy saw the look of triumph in Shunsui's eyes and gritted his teeth. He loathed the man who was with his ex-wife.

"Well that was fun," Haruko said in a sour tone as they walked down the street.

"You have no idea," Shunsui said with a laugh. He noticed the confusion on Haruko's face. "Have you looked at yourself lately?" he asked.

"No." Shunsui stopped and turned her toward the window of a store. Haruko saw her reflection and wondered who the woman was that stared back at her. Her hair fell loose behind her and she wore very little make-up. It was the dress that grabbed her attention. It hugged her curves and showed off her body. The sweetheart neckline showcased her collarbone and the skirt flowed down and flirted with her knees. She hadn't paid attention to it when she had merged with her gigai. Haruko had to admit that she looked beautiful.

"He was very jealous and if I were in his shoes, I would be too. You are very beautiful." His lips brushed her neck.

"Do we really have work to do?" Haruko asked, not wanting to end their date.

"Yes," Shunsui said as they began walking again. "There's a hollow we need to defeat before we head back." He looked at her. "I want you to dispose of it. Don't worry; I'll help you if you need it."

He led her to a rooftop and they separated from their gigai. The hollow screamed drawing Haruko's attention. She took a deep breath and unsheathed Yakei.

Her voice was a whisper that danced on the wind. "Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above send a plea from across the ages." Haruko released her shikai. The blade seemed to glow in the moonlight. Shunsui watched as the blade shrank to about half its original size. The hilt grew and he watched as her zanpakuto transformed into a spear. Below the blade, three stars fell from thin ribbons.

Haruko knew from her training that she only had to split its mask. She had never done it or practiced doing it. _'Shunsui knows you can do this. That's why he gave you the opportunity,'_ she thought to herself. Haruko didn't know flash step so she would have to do this without it. She jumped to the closest building to get closer to the hollow.

Shunsui watched her but kept one hand close to Katen Kyoukotsu just in case she needed help. For a first year Academy student, she was very observant of her enemy's movement. She kept her moves quick and precise and he had yet to see her attempt to hit the hollow with Yakei.

Haruko wanted to time it perfectly. She didn't want to go around swinging her spear without purpose. The hollow moved slowly and Haruko found her opening. Haruko swung and the mask of the hollow split in two.

She turned to find Shunsui. "I did it!" She leapt onto him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He smiled at her.

"I knew you could," he said as his mouth came down on hers.


	8. Always

Shunsui had given Haruko the first two days of her summer break off. He thought she would appreciate them. He knew this first year had exhausted her; especially her last week. Since news of her Hollow defeat, her instructors have been harder on her, pushing her even further.

Haruko spent her first day sleeping. She had trained so hard that she had been left completely exhausted. Nanao came and checked up on her at dinner time. She brought Haruko dinner and a package.

"Haruko, you need to get up and eat. You've slept all day," Nanao said as she sat next to her friend. Haruko opened her eyes and looked at the vice captain.

"What time is it?" Haruko asked as she stretched.

"It's dinnertime. I brought you something to eat." Nanao said. Haruko sat up and took the plate of food from her.

"What's that?" Haruko asked pointing to the box Nanao had also been carrying.

"It came for you. It's from Yoruichi and Urahara."

"I'll open it later," Haruko said as she began to dig into the food Nanao had brought her.

Later after Nanao left, Haruko opened the box. Whatever she had been expecting, it hadn't been this. She smiled at the gift and at the note inside. _'This belongs to you.'_ Haruko pulled out the red dress that she had worn on her first date with Shunsui. She smiled at the memory of the day.

…

Haruko sat on her knees and looked out at the full moon. She knew the moment he entered the room but she didn't look at him. "When I was little, I always thought my first kiss would be with my best friend." She paused to look at Shunsui. He wore his shinigami uniform without his zanpakuto, his haroi or his hat.

"Haruko." He had been thinking about her and it took him a minute to decide if she was real or just a figment of his imagination. Shunsui remembered that he had been dreaming about her. She looked gorgeous with the moonlight glowing on her skin. He sat facing her. "If we do this, I may have to break my promise to you. This isn't something I do with a friend."

Haruko smirked at him. "Shunsui, you have to be friends before you can be lovers." She leaned over and kissed him. Shunsui ran his hands down her arms and clasped both of her wrists behind her back. His lips trailed down to her neck and to her collarbone. His name was a whisper on her lips. Shunsui held both her wrists with one hand as he reached for the zipper on the back on her dress. The straps fell loose and slid off her shoulders. Haruko was aware of his mouth everywhere except on hers. She yearned for him to touch her. How was it that he could drive her crazy with just his lips and tender kisses?

Shunsui released her hands and pulled the dress over her head. Haruko climbed into his lap, wrapping her legs and arms around him. He kept his eyes on her as his hands skimmed her torso. She had only worn black panties under the dress. He cupped her breasts as he brought his mouth down on hers. Shunsui had always been a man who appreciated a woman's body. Her body was no exception. Shunsui took his time caressing her. Part of him did it for the pleasure; the touch of her skin. Part of him knew it was driving her mad.

Haruko tugged at the top of Shunsui's shinigami uniform. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. It was discarded on the floor. Shunsui nudged her onto the bed as he removed the rest of his uniform. Haruko soon lay naked before him. As his hands trailed down her legs, Haruko wondered if there was a part of her he wasn't going to touch. Her body tingled and she craved him. Shunsui lay on his side beside her. He covered her mouth with his as he began to tease her with his fingers. Haruko moaned and arched beneath him. Her hands fisted. Shunsui shifted so he was on top of her. He slid into her and Haruko lifted her hips to meet him. She held onto his shoulders and matched his pace. It started slow and sweet but soon grew faster. Wants and needs took over them. Haruko tightened around him and called his name while Shunsui released himself into her.

Shunsui moved off her and Haruko curled up beside him. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. There were so many thoughts in her head. Many of them circled around the man next to her. With Tomi, being intimate had been awkward. They had loved each other but not romantically. They tried occasionally but nothing had ever come out of it. Tommy had never thought about her wants or needs when they had made love. He had always thought about himself first. She struggled sometimes to satisfy him. Shunsui left her feeling content; more than she had been in the past year. Every muscle in her body had been awakened by his touch. He had touched her everywhere – body, mind, and heart.

"Haruko, you aren't sleeping are you?" he asked slyly after a few minutes. "I thought I said there would be no sleeping in my bed."

"No. I was thinking about you." They lay quietly for a moment before Haruko spoke. "When we were on our date and you left to pay our bill, Tommy told me he loved me. He didn't mean it. I know that. It didn't bother me." She didn't know that Shunsui had heard Tommy say those words and it had bothered him. The man had thrown them around carelessly. He didn't really care about Haruko. Not like Shunsui did.

Haruko spoke again, interrupting Shunsui's thoughts. "I realized that I love you. I always have."

Shunsui hugged her closer. "No one has ever said that to me before," he said quietly.

Haruko straddled him. "I love you, Shunsui Kyoraku. I always have. I always will."

Shunsui reached up and pulled her to him. His lips were right at her ear. "I love you, Haruko. I always have. I always will."


	9. Shinigami Academy Spring Formal

"Haruko, we need to get you a boyfriend," Yuna said as she looked at a poster for the Shinigami Academy Spring Formal. It was open to all students at the Academy second year and above. Haruko wasn't interested in the Formal. She had never liked to go to dances. Yuna had been insistent on going and Haruko couldn't refuse. "You have to go with someone. You can't go by yourself. Nobody does that."

"Yuna…" Haruko started.

"Besides, there are plenty of guys in our class that would be interested. If you only knew the looks they give you."

"Yuna, I'm already seeing someone," Haruko said quietly.

"What? Who?"

Haruko shrugged. She wasn't going to tell her friend too much about Shunsui. They had decided that some people might frown upon their relationship.

"Haruko! Tell me!" Yuna pleaded.

"Someone in the eighth division," Haruko replied slyly.

"Who?" Yuna asked. Haruko refused to tell her. Yuna pouted. "Fine. Be that way. When did you get together with him?"

Haruko smiled. "We talked all during my first year but it wasn't until break that we made things official. That's when I told him that I loved him. I wasn't expecting anything from him but when he told me he loved me, I was ecstatic." Haruko's smiled widened. She had spent every night of their break with Shunsui. Once her classes had resumed, they didn't have the time together like they wanted. It was just like it was during her first year. Haruko let out a sigh.

…

Yamamoto looked around at the captains. "The Shinigami Academy Spring Formal will be at the end of the month. The eighth division is sponsoring it this year." He shot Shunsui a glance. "I expect all of you and your vice-captains to attend. That's all. You are dismissed." The captains left and Shunsui heard them muttering about the formal. Most captains did not like the Spring Formal.

Ukitake waited till they were away from the first division building. "Does Haruko know what's going to happen at the formal?"

"No." Shunsui smiled at Ukitake. "And I'm not going to tell her." Ukitake shook his head. He was the only person who knew about Shunsui and Haruko. Shunsui felt that it wasn't something he could keep from his best friend. He knew he could trust Jushiro with his secret.

…

Haruko looked in the mirror. Yuna had tried to talk her into buying a dress for the Spring Formal but Haruko had declined. She was going to wear her red dress. She loved the way it made her feel and Shunsui had told her she looked beautiful in it. Haruko always believed that is she had to be somewhere she didn't want to be, she would look her best to make up for it. Looking good made her feel good and she tended to have fun when she least expected it.

Haruko walked out into the garden where the formal was being held. It didn't take her long to find Yuna. Her friend wore a bright pink strapless dress that flowed down to the floor.

"Wow, Haruko." Yuna took a long look at Haruko. "I like it. Did he get it for you?"

Haruko smiled. "No but I did wear it on our first date." Yuna had tried but she still couldn't get Haruko to reveal her mystery man.

"Attention all students, will the following students please report to the front stage?" Haruko couldn't see who was speaking. She heard her name and looked at Yuna.

"Me? Why?"

Yuna shrugged and Haruko walked up to the stage where four boys also waited. Yamamoto walked up to them. "It is tradition that the current top student in each year open with a dance with the sponsoring division. Haruko as the only female, you will be dancing with Captain Kyoraku." Haruko stared at Yamamoto in shock as he listed off the names for the other students.

Shunsui had to choke back a laugh as he watched Haruko. He had been watching her since she walked into the garden.

"She looked for you but she hasn't seen you yet," Ukitake observed.

"I blend in to easily with all the other captains," Shunsui replied. Yamamoto had suggested he forgo his pink kimono and his hat for the dance tonight. It was a suggestion Yama-jii made every year. Shunsui walked over to her and spoke her name.

Haruko turned to look at him. She knew now why she hadn't been able to find his pink kimono. "Captain Kyoraku, please don't make me do this." He saw the fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"Please don't make me do this," Haruko repeated. She stared at him for a moment. She looked away, fighting back her fear. "I can't dance," she said quietly.

He chuckled. "Haruko, it would be a waste not to dance." Shunsui took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. "Trust me." He placed his hands on her waist and Haruko held onto his shoulder. Shunsui spoke quietly, giving her instructions. Haruko followed his words.

After about a minute, he spoke, "I thought you said you couldn't dance." Haruko smiled at him. She was afraid to speak; afraid she'd lose her concentration on what her feet were supposed to be doing.

Shunsui was very much aware of the glares he was receiving from most of the male students. It didn't bother him. "You are very popular, Haruko." She nodded. "Why didn't you come with someone?"

She shrugged. "I couldn't come with the man I wanted. So I came alone in hopes he would be here." She smiled at him.

"If we were alone…" Shunsui started.

"But we're not. There are many people watching us." Haruko replied.

"You're right." He grabbed her hand and pulled her close long enough to whisper into her ear, "Tonight." Shunsui spun her. Haruko spun out and then back in against him. He brought her hand up to his lips, kissed it and then he was gone.


	10. Haruko's Tree

It was Yuna that pulled a stunned Haruko off the dance floor.

"Haruko are you ok?" she asked as she handed Haruko a glass of water. Haruko nodded. "I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"I couldn't. Captain Kyoraku just gave me a lesson." Haruko wasn't sure what stunned her more, the spin or the word he had spoken to her. She met Shunsui's eye from across the garden and she knew that he found this amusing.

"Wow. I wonder what your boyfriend would say if he saw that."

Haruko didn't answer her. She urged her friend to go enjoy herself. Haruko stood and walked through the crowd. She smiled and talked to people as she made her way to the back where drinks were being served. Haruko met Nanao at the table and they talked about the opening dance.

"Did you come by yourself?" Nanao asked.

"Yes."

"There's no one you could have taken."

Haruko shrugged. "There are guys I could have asked but there aren't any I'm interested in at the Academy."

Nanao raised a brow at her. "There is someone you're interested in then?" Haruko nodded. "Someone in our division?"

"Yes."

Nanao looked at Haruko. "And no matter how much I ask, you won't tell me who he is."

"I'm sorry, Nanao. I can't." They said their goodbyes and Nanao walked back into the crowd.

Haruko started to walk away when someone called her name. She turned to see Captain Ukitake.

"Haruko," he said quietly, "I have a message for you from Captain Kyoraku. He said to meet him in the eighth division offices in an hour."

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake." She looked at him a moment, wondering if he knew about their relationship. She wasn't willing to risk it. Haruko thanked him again and went to find Yuna.

The dance floor was crowded but luckily for Haruko, Yuna was easy to find. She pulled her friend away from her partner. "I think I'm going to go."

"Aw, Haruko! The party hasn't even started yet."

Haruko went for the one excuse she knew she could get away with. "It's my shoes. They are killing me. I just got them and…"

"Say no more. I understand. Go burn those shoes." If there was anything a woman understood it was another woman's shoe pain.

Haruko hugged her friend and made her way slowly out of the crowd. Truth be told, she felt great but she had been ready to leave. She couldn't talk to Shunsui easily and she had had her fun for the night. It took her a while to get to the eighth division offices but she arrived before Shunsui.

Haruko left the lights off and the door open as she waited. She wasn't sure how long she was going to have to wait. She closed her eyes and tried to recall the dance Shunsui had taught her earlier.

Shunsui stood in the doorway and watched her. She was a quick learner. Quietly he shut the door and stepped into her dance. Surprising herself, Haruko didn't miss a beat as he took her into her arms. They danced around the office quietly. He kissed the top of her head. Haruko looked up at him and touched her lips to his. It was an innocent kiss but the thoughts in Shunsui's mind were not so innocent. Their dance stopped and their kiss changed. He was desperate for her. Shunsui lifted her and Haruko soon found herself sitting on the edge of his desk.

As Shunsui turned his not so innocent thoughts into reality, he knew he would never look at his desk the same way again.

…

"Shun-kun, do you know what today is?" asked a 5 year old Haruko.

"No."

"Today is my birthday."

"Haruko, you didn't tell me your birthday was coming up. I would have gotten you a present." An idea hit him and he took her hand and ran.

"Shun-kun where are we going?" she asked. He didn't answer as he pulled her through the gardens of the Kyoraku household.

They stopped under the cherry blossom trees. "Haruko, I give you one of these as your birthday present."

She laughed. "You're giving me a tree?"

…

Haruko sat at a table with Shunsui, Nanao, Yuna and Captain Ukitake. Shunsui had gotten them all together to celebrate her birthday. She had wondered that morning if Shunsui would remember it was her birthday.

"Haruko, what's the best present you ever got for your birthday?" Yuna asked.

"Hmm," Haruko thought for a moment. "I don't know about best but I once got a tree from my friend." They all laughed. Shunsui caught her eye and winked at her.

"A tree?" Yuna asked.

"He didn't know it was my birthday until I told him. But we had so much fun under that tree." Haruko smiled. "We always celebrated our birthdays under my tree. I wonder if Haruko's tree is still standing."

…

Haruko walked into her room alone but she knew she wouldn't be alone for long. Shunsui only took long enough to grab her present.

"I'm sorry it's not a tree," Shunsui said with a chuckle as he handed her a box. She smiled at him.

"I liked my tree. We have lots of memories under that tree."

"Haruko's tree still stands as far as I know."

They sat on her bed and Haruko began slowly unwrapping her gift. It was a black box with pink cherry blossoms dancing across the lid. Haruko stared at the jewelry box. It was no tree but he had remembered the cherry blossoms.

"Open it," Shunsui urged.

Hesitantly, Haruko opened the lid. Inside was a necklace. Haruko pulled out the long silver chain to look at the pendant. It was a round and smooth, like a coin and it had cherry blossoms engraved into it.

"Shunsui, it's beautiful. Thank you." He took the necklace from her and clasped it around her neck. Haruko touched the pendant. "Thank you," she repeated as she kissed him.


	11. Nightmares

_Shunsui ran down the streets of Seireitei but he couldn't catch her. Every time he'd turn the corner to catch her, she was gone. He reached out for her and called her name. _

Shunsui woke with a start. His arm was stretched out as if he had been reaching for someone. It was the dream again… or rather the nightmare. This time, he wasn't a young kid anymore. The dream left him feeling lost without her. Despite the wee hours of the morning, Shunsui got up and dressed for the day.

…

Haruko woke up as the sky was just beginning to lighten. She rolled over and noticed that she was not alone in her room. She watched Shunsui as he slept leaning up against the wall of her room. Haruko got out of bed with the intent of changing into her academy uniform before she woke Shunsui. As she walked passed him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Don't leave me," he begged; his voice heavy with sleep.

"I won't." Haruko knew he was dreaming but she felt the need to comfort him. "I love you," she said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Haruko could see his expression change as he dreamed. She watched and waited for him to wake up.

"Haruko," he said as he opened his eyes. Shunsui kissed her. She was really here. It had been the dream for the second time tonight. Why was he dreaming of losing her? It unsettled him.

"Bad dream?" she asked. He only nodded. "You know you could have joined me rather than sitting here. It can't be comfortable." Haruko smiled at him.

"I didn't want to wake you." He had thought about lying next to her but she looked so peaceful, he truly hadn't wanted to wake her.

"I wouldn't have minded." Haruko kissed him. It had been so long since they had been alone together. She was tempted to skip her classes and stay with him but she knew Shunsui would frown on that. He told her that her lessons were more important than he was for the time being. Haruko knew that they had time before she had to be at class.

They sat together, content in just being with each other. Haruko laid her head on his shoulder and they watched the sky lighten and the day begin.

….

"Did you ever have something you couldn't enjoy?" Shunsui asked Ukitake as they had lunch. Ukitake shook his head. "I promised myself that I'd wait until after she graduated." Shunsui thought for a moment. "I really feel like I'm going to lose her."

"Because you lost her once," Ukitake argued.

"Probably. I don't think things would have turned out like this if she hadn't been forced to leave."

"But that's just it. She was forced to leave. Neither of you had a say in the matter."

Shunsui pondered this for a moment. "Then I have no other choice but to ask her."

"To ask her what?" Ukitake asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"To marry me." Shunsui thought a moment. "Winter break is coming up. We could get married then."

"Kyoraku, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Even though it means I have to go there." He sighed. "Hold onto this. I'll be back for it." Shunsui handed Ukitake his pink haroi and left.

…

Shunsui looked at the house. After Haruko had left, there weren't too many happy memories here. He saw Haruko's tree standing in the gardens and he smiled at it.

"Excuse me, sir, can I help you?" asked a stuffy looking man.

"Tell the lady of the house that her prodigal son has returned." He watched the man walk into the house. Shunsui did not want to be here any longer than needed.

Shunsui's mother looked out the window at the man in the black uniform and straw hat. She knew it was her son and she wondered why he was here. She dismissed her servant and walked outside to greet him.

"Shunsui, to what do I owe the honor?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"Hello, Mother. Are you not going to invite your own son inside?"

"How about we sit in the gardens?" she suggested as she headed around the back of the house. "What brings you here?"

"I'm going to be getting married," he said as he walked over to Haruko's tree. His mother kept a watchful eye on him.

"Really? To whom dear?" She had wondered if Shunsui would ever settle down like his brother had.

"To Haruko. Although I haven't asked her yet."

"Haruko? Do I know her?"

Shunsui felt insulted. "Yes, Mother. She used to come over here all the time when we were kids."

"Oh Shunsui, don't you think you can do better than her?"

Shunsui pinched the bridge of his nose fighting back the rage inside. "No." It was a quiet word and his mother caught the subtle tone of his voice.

"I don't know what you want from me."

"I want what's mine," Shunsui said as he looked at her.

"You know where it is. Take it," she huffed. "I have somewhere else I need to be so you'll excuse me if I don't see you out." She stood and walked away.

…

Shunsui waited for Haruko in her room. A sprig of cherry blossoms from Haruko's tree sat in a vase next to her jewelry box.

Haruko walked into her chambers. She hadn't seen Shunsui all day which was odd. She usually saw him after her classes. She walked into her room and there he was.

"Shunsui, what are you doing here?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Haruko, I need to…" he paused. "I wanted to ask you…" He let out a breath. "Haruko, will you marry me?"

She stared at him in shock for a moment. Then he saw her smile. "Yes, Shunsui, I will marry you."

"This was my grandmother's ring. I want you to wear it. You and her made that house bearable for me." He slipped the band onto Haruko's finger. It wasn't fancy, just a platinum band with a diamond in the middle. It suited Haruko and fit her finger perfectly. Shunsui felt his world begin to settle and his dreams of losing her stopped.


	12. Discovered

Nanao couldn't believe she had to backtrack to the office. She had been in such a hurry to leave for her Shinigami Women's Association that she had left her book at the office. She had wanted to curl up with it tonight and finish it.

She opened the door to the office, expecting it to be empty. Nanao couldn't believe the sight before her. Her captain sat at his desk with a student from the Academy in his lap. They were embraced in what appeared to be a passionate kiss. She stared at the woman and was stunned when she realized it was Haruko.

"I'm sorry," Nanao said as she turned and walked away from the building.

"Nanao," called Haruko, looking toward the door. She looked back at Shunsui. "I'll go talk to her."

Haruko caught Nanao outside of the vice-captain's quarters. "Nanao, can we talk?"

"No," Nanao said coldly as she walked into her quarters. Haruko looked at the door.

"Nanao no baka!" Haruko let out a frustrated sigh and walked back to the office.

"That was fast," Shunsui said as she walked in.

"She wouldn't talk to me."

Shunsui took Haruko's hand. "I'll talk to her in the morning."

…

Nanao wanted to get to the office early and get started on paperwork. She had been awake most of the night. Sleep had eluded her. Her thoughts had circled around her captain and the woman she had become friends with. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what was happening between them. She tried to stay out of her captain's personal life. The morning was quiet and Nanao was wondering if her captain would ever arrive at the office.

Shunsui walked in the office around midmorning. He had spent most of the morning on wedding preparations. He had promised Haruko he would take care of things while she was in class. "Good morning, Nanao," Shunsui greeted her as he sat at his desk.

"Good morning, Captain Kyoraku." Nanao waited for him to say something about what she had seen but instead he busied himself with paperwork.

The office was quiet before he spoke again. "Nanao, don't be mad at Haruko. This isn't entirely her fault." She looked over to see Kyoraku watching her.

"Sir, I don't know what you are talking about." Shunsui shot her a glare.

"Nanao, Haruko and I have known each other since we were kids. We've been together almost as long as her time in this division. Haruko and I are going to get married."

Nanao's mouth fell. "Married?"

"Yes. We haven't set a date yet." Shunsui looked at his vice-captain. "Nanao, you will always have a place in this division as vice-captain."

"You're not going to promote Haruko to…?" Nanao was flabbergasted.

"No. She's still in her second year. There's a chance she won't be in this division when she graduates. We only have her until then." Shunsui was hoping he'd have her longer than that. He liked having Haruko in his division.

…

"Yuna, do you want to go out for dinner? My treat," Haruko said as they finished their last class.

"Sure."

They headed to the same restaurant they had been to for Haruko's birthday. It was Haruko's favorite place.

"We'd like a private room for two," Haruko told the man who would be seating them.

"I'm sorry; Shinigami Academy students aren't allowed to have private rooms."

Haruko stared at him. "What about members of the eighth division?"

"I'm sorry. You're still an Academy student. I can't let you have a room."

"Then what about a room for three?" Someone asked behind them. "Surely I can have a room with my two guests."

"Yes, Vice Captain Ise. Just a moment."

"Nanao!"

"Haruko, I'm sorry. He told me everything."

"Nanao, I'm glad. I didn't like keeping a secret from you. You were the first friend I made when I got here." The waiter motioned them back to a room. They sat down and Haruko looked at Yuna.

"I wanted a private room because what I need to tell you can't be repeated to anybody. After tonight, there will be five of us that share my…our secret." Haruko knew that Shunsui had told Captain Ukitake. She unclasped the chain from her neck and pulled her ring off it. Haruko slid it onto her finger. "This is my engagement ring. It was given to me by Shunsui Kyoraku, the captain of the eighth division and my best friend."

"Haruko! You're engaged to Captain Kyoraku?" Yuna asked.

"Yes and I couldn't be happier." Haruko sighed. "I have been married twice before. Neither of them worked out. My first marriage was more like a business deal and there was very little romance in it. My second marriage ended up being a lie. When I told Shunsui that I loved him, I told him that I always had. It was true. I had always loved my best friend but I don't think I knew what love was. Who falls in love when they are 5?"

Food was brought in and they ate and talked.

"Tell us about your first kiss?" Yuna suggested.

Haruko laughed. "Shunsui ruined our first kiss and I told him that. He had been drinking sake, lots of sake, before he kissed me. It made me question why he had done it. I knew that I had feelings for him but I wanted to know that he had wanted to kiss me and it wasn't just because of sake. I slapped him."

"You what?" Yuna asked, shocked.

"So that's why he hardly drinks sake anymore. I noticed he wasn't drinking as much but I wasn't sure why."

Haruko smiled at Nanao. "That's most likely why. Our second kiss was way more potent than our first. It was everything a first kiss should have been."

Haruko told them about their first date and her jealous ex-husband. She told them about her birthday and Shunsui's proposal. Haruko was glad that her two friends knew and accepted her boyfriend…. Fiancé.


	13. Misunderstandings and Sake

"Haruko, is it ok if I invite someone to go to dinner with us?" Shunsui asked as he walked into her quarters.

"Sure. Who?"

"Your father."

"My father?" Haruko looked at Shunsui confused. Certainly not her father from when she had been alive. He couldn't have died.

"Your father from when we were kids."

Haruko shook her head. "No," she said with finality.

"Haruko, you haven't seen him in a long time."

"What makes you think I want to see him now?" Emotions built inside of her.

"I just thought you would want…" Shunsui started.

"Apparently you don't know me that well if you think I would want to see him. I don't want to see him. He sold me. I wasn't his daughter, I was property to him." Her anger bubbled. "And I knew that he made money off me every year I was there. Every year." She poked a finger at him. "How would you like it if your 'father' took you away from your friend to sell you off to be married?"

"I don't think I'd like it but Haruko, maybe he fells bad for it."

"I don't care. Mark my words, he'll ask you for money. You can have dinner with him but I want nothing to do with that man. He is not my father." Haruko turned and walked out and Shunsui let out a breath. That had not gone well.

…

Haruko knocked on Yuna's door until her friend answered. Yuna noted that her friend looked angry yet sad at the same time.

"Yuna, wanna have a drink with me?" she asked, holding up a big bottle of sake. "I had some on the way over here."

"Haruko, come in. Where did you get that?"

"The eighth division office. I know where Shunsui keeps his stash. This was the biggest bottle I could find." Haruko giggled.

Yuna looked at her friend. "Are you ok?"

"I will be when this bottle is empty." Haruko carried the bottle to the kitchen area of Yuna's room. She found two glasses and poured.

"Haruko, what happened?"

"Shunsui thought I would like to see the man who sold me. Wasn't that nice of him?" Haruko asked sarcastically.

"Haruko, have you talked to Shunsui about this?" Yuna asked cautiously.

"I don't want to talk to him or his dinner guest right now." Haruko drained her glass of sake and poured another. Haruko told Yuna about what had happened when she had been younger. Yuna listened to Haruko and watched as her friend poured one drink after another.

…

Haruko woke up, unsure for a minute where she was. She was covered in a blanket and her head was throbbing. She could only remember that she had said some mean things to Shunsui. Surely he was mad at her and wouldn't want to be with her anymore. Haruko felt the tears fall. She tried to wipe them but more fell in their place.

Yuna felt her own tears fall as she listened to her friend cry herself to sleep.

…

Feeling a tad bit intimidated, Yuna walked into the eighth division office. "Excuse me, Captain Kyoraku I need to talk to you about Haruko."

"Haruko? Is she with you?" He hadn't seen her since she had stormed out. He knew from her instructors that she was still attending her classes but he wasn't sure if he should chase after her. Had he ruined things between them?

"Yes. No. What I mean is she's been staying with me the past few nights."

"Is she okay?" he asked. Nanao looked over at him. She knew that her Captain had not been sleeping since Haruko had been gone. He was easy to irritate and grumpy.

"Physically yes but I hear her cry herself to sleep at night." Yuna clutched a fist to her heart. It tore at her to hear her friend in pain.

Shunsui felt his heart break. What had he done? "Yuna, is she in your dorm now?"

"Yes." Shunsui flash stepped and Yuna looked at Nanao.

"He'll bring her back," Nanao said encouragingly with a smile.

…

Haruko looked around Yuna's dorm room. She'd have to ask Yamamoto for a room of her own. She couldn't keep imposing on her friend.

She didn't fell his presence until she was surrounded by him. As Shunsui pulled her close, Haruko cried. She wasn't sure if they were tears of sadness or tears of joy. She just knew that she didn't want to leave this embrace anytime in the near future.

"Shunsui, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I don't know if I could take it if you did."

"Haruko, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Apparently you don't know me that well if you think I would hate you after something like that. I didn't take your feelings into consideration and I'm sorry." Shunsui sighed. "Haruko, please don't put me through this ever again. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You still want to be with me after I said all that to you?" Haruko asked, shocked.

"Yes. I do." Shunsui tilted her chin up so he could look at her. He wiped the tears from her face. "Haruko, Marry me over winter break." She nodded and Shunsui leaned down and kissed her.

…

Haruko walked into the eighth division office alone. Yuna and Nanao were still there. Yuna noticed the change in Haruko more than Nanao. She beamed. Haruko walked over to Yuna and hugged her. "Thank you for everything." Haruko released her friend and looked at the both.

"Ladies, I am getting married over winter break. I want you both there." Haruko smiled. "First, I need something to wear to my wedding."

…

"Ukitake, you're the only one I trust to do this. I don't want Yama-jii to know just yet."

"Kyoraku, he'll find out eventually."

"Yeah but he won't be able to do anything about it when he finds out. It will be too late."

Ukitake shook his head. "I'll do it."

"Great. First day of winter break."


	14. Winter Break

Shunsui was not where he wanted to be. He did not want to be in Karakura Town. He wanted to be in his quarters with Haruko. They should have been married by now. Shunsui wondered if Yama-jii had sent him and Ukitake on this mission just to prevent this from happening. It had been three days since Haruko's winter break had begun. Shunsui was ready to be married to her. He let out a sigh as he continued the watch Yama-jii had sent him and his friend on.

…

Haruko had been on break for a week and she was restless. She spent her free time in the eighth division office.

"How long is he going to be gone?" Haruko asked like she had every day. She didn't want to wait anymore. She was ready to be married to Shunsui. "Nanao, let's go do something," Haruko begged, trying to get her mind off her missing fiancé.

"I can't. I have to finish this paperwork," Nanao replied not looking at Haruko. She felt sorry for her. Shunsui had already scheduled her time off before he had received his orders to leave. Nanao looked over at Haruko. "Go do something with Yuna for a while and I'll join you two when I'm done here."

Without interruptions, it didn't take Nanao long to finish her paperwork. She quickly gathered her things and a few things she would need before she went to find Haruko and Yuna.

Nanao knocked on Haruko's door before she entered. Haruko and Yuna were packing up Haruko's possessions.

"Haruko, what are you doing?"

"I'm moving in with Shunsui. I'll be there when he gets back." Nanao shook her head at Haruko.

"Haruko, what do you want me to do with these?" Yuna asked, holding a handful of dried flower petals.

"Those are from Haruko's tree. Shunsui brought them to me when he asked me to marry him." Haruko smiled. "I wanted to keep them. I'm a hopeless romantic."

"I think it's sweet," Yuna said as she placed them in a large bowl.

"Haruko, remember earlier when you told me you wanted to go do something?" Nanao asked. Haruko nodded. "I'm ready to go do something. I want to take you somewhere." Haruko started to speak but Nanao held up a finger. "No questions."

Haruko asked no questions as Nanao led them through the senkai gate but her heart filled and she wondered if Shunsui would be on the other side. He was not but Yoruichi was waiting for them.

"I know where they are," Yoruichi said as they walked through the Urahara shop. "From what I hear from Urahara, Kyoraku is grumbling." Yoruichi smiled. "Haruko, I wanted to give this to you." She pulled out a box and handed it to Haruko. Inside was a cloak in a brilliant blue. It wasn't dark blue nor was it light. It material looked light but was warm. "You'll need it. It's cold out there." Haruko wrapped the cloak around her and watched as Yoruichi got cloaks for Nanao and Yuna.

"I don't have my dress," Haruko said quietly as they walked out into the cold night. Snow fell around them.

"No, I have your dress. It's waiting for you," Yoruichi said as they walked through the snow. Yoruichi lead them into a hotel and to a penthouse suite. Haruko saw her dress and she yearned to put it on and find Shunsui. It was a simple strapless dress that flowed down to the floor.

"Thank you, Nanao," Haruko said as she hugged her friend. Nanao smiled.

"Haruko, just promise me you'll take care of my captain." Haruko nodded.

…

Shunsui was tired but the watch was almost over. Then he would be able to get back to Haruko. He missed her. He sat in silence with Ukitake and Urahara. He shook his head trying to clear it. The snow continued to fall around them.

Shunsui looked up and saw Haruko walking toward him. "I must be dreaming," he muttered.

"No, I see her too," Ukitake said. They watched as Haruko walked up to them. Shunsui didn't notice the other three women behind her.

"Excuse me," Haruko said, looking only at Shunsui. "I'm trying to get married but my fiancé is late."

Shunsui smiled at her and took her hands in his. "Since he couldn't come to you, you came to him?"

"Of course. Nanao and Yoruichi brought me here." Shunsui finally looked behind her to see the other women.

Nanao walked over to her captain and pulled his pink kimono and hat off him. She looked at Captain Ukitake and handed him a small box. They were thinking the same thing. _'Do it now.'_

Jushiro couldn't remember the last time he performed a wedding. He had notes on the ceremony and they were not with him. He'd have to wing it. "Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Shunsui and Haruko. Shunsui, do you take Haruko to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Haruko, do you take Shunsui to be your husband?"

"I do."

Ukitake looked at them. Vows were next and he couldn't remember how they went. He turned to Urahara for advice but the merchant just shook his head.

"I wrote my own," Shunsui muttered to him. "Haruko, I love you. I always have. I always will. I promise to always be there for you and to always stand behind you."

"Shunsui, my best friend, I've been waiting for you my whole life. I love you. I always have. I always will. I'll always be there for you."

Jushiro took Haruko's band out of the box and handed it to Shunsui. He coached Shunsui through the words.

"With this ring, as a sign of my love and affection, I thee wed." It was the other part of the set Grandma Kyoraku had worn; a small, simple band that held such a big promise.

He pulled Shunsui's ring out and handed it to Haruko who slid it onto Shunsui's finger saying, "With this ring, as a sign of my love and affection, I thee wed."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Shunsui didn't hesitate. Gladly, his kissed his wife. "Merry Christmas, Haruko Kyoraku."

"Merry Christmas, Shunsui." Truly, this was the best Christmas present Haruko had ever received.


	15. Mother and Father

The door to the eighth division office burst open and a prestigious woman walked in. Shunsui barely glanced up at her before he spoke to his vice captain. "Nanao, would you please excuse us?" Nanao nodded and flash stepped out of the office.

"What brings you here, Mother?" Shunsui asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk you out of marrying that girl. What was her name?"

"Haruko. You can't talk me out of marrying her. I already have." Shunsui knew his mother had no concept of time. They had been married six months already.

"Can't you annual it?"

"No. It's been too long and neither she nor I will tell you it was against our will."

"What about a divorce?"

Shunsui shot her a look of loathing. "No. She's what I want." He rose to look at his mother. "What is it you want?"

"I don't want her to have your grandmother's ring."

"That's not your choice, it's mine. That ring was left to me and you didn't like Grandma Kyoraku if I remember correctly." No, she was making excuses. She was here for some other reason.

"Shunsui, don't you think you can do better than her?"

Shunsui pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, Mother."

"Well, it's just that a man came to visit me. He said he used to live next to us and his daughter's name was Haruko. When I told him you were marrying someone named Haruko, he asked me for money." She sighed and sat in a chair. "He wants you to pay him to marry his daughter. That was his arrangement the first time she got married."

"She's not his daughter anymore." Shunsui looked at his mother. "He doesn't own her."

Haruko walked into the eighth division office and felt the tension in the room. "I'll come back, Captain Kyoraku." She turned to walk out when he said her name.

"Haruko, don't go. Mother was just leaving."

The women looked at each other, each taking the other in. Haruko couldn't remember much about Shunsui's mother. She tried to remember something but nothing came to mind. Shunsui's mother stared at the woman in front of her. Midnight blue eyes and long black hair, at least her son had good taste in women.

"She's young, Shunsui but pretty," his mother said as she stood to leave. Shunsui followed her out the door. He figured that was the closest thing to an approval he'd get from her. Not that he needed or wanted her approval.

"Don't come back here," he said. It wasn't a suggestion but more like an order.

"Shunsui, if that man asks me for money again I'll tell him where to find his daughter."

"He's not welcome here." Shunsui turned away from her and walked back into his office. Haruko watched the warmth return to his eyes as he crossed to her. "It offends me that she called you pretty." He looked at his wife. "I think you are beautiful." Shunsui kissed her and the need to lose himself in her overpowered him.

…

Haruko stared at the letter in her hand. It had been two weeks since Shunsui's mother had shown up in the division office. The letter was from her. She wanted to have tea and talk. After her classes, Haruko went to the Kyoraku household. Haruko was lead outside to the garden. Shunsui's mother was no where to be seen. Haruko walked over and placed a hand on her tree.

"That tree's been in this garden a long time. The other ones we planted died but that one lived."

"Shunsui and I used to play under this tree," Haruko informed her. They sat and were served tea.

"Haruko, I want to know what your intentions are with my son."

Haruko nearly choked on her tea. "My intentions? I'm not sure what you mean."

"Why did you marry my son? Was it for the money? The prestige of the Kyoraku name?"

Haruko shrugged. "I love him. I have loved him ever since we were kids." Shunsui's mother laughed. "Mrs. Kyoraku…"

"Haruko, you're married to my son; I think you can think of something better to call me."

It was true, Haruko could think of other things to call her but she wasn't going to voice them. They weren't pleasant. "Mrs. Kyoraku, I think it's time for me to leave." Haruko stood.

"Haruko, before you go, there's someone else who'd like to talk to you." Shunsui's mother stood and left Haruko alone.

"Haruko, you grew up nicely," the man said as he approached her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"It's natural for a father to want to see his daughter."

Haruko laughed. "I guess. That is if you ever thought of me as something other than a way to get money."

"Haruko, I loved you."

"Then you shouldn't have sold me." She stood and started to walk away.

"Haruko, you owe me."

"No I don't. I don't owe you anything. You're just a man trying to make money off me. Don't ever come to Shunsui and ask him for money for me. You don't own me." Haruko put a hand on Yakei's hilt. "I don't ever want to hear from you again." She saw the fear in his eyes and she walked away.

…

Shunsui stretched out on Haruko's floor. They always met here so he could flash step them home. She was late but he was not worried yet.

Haruko walked in and stretched out next to him. "Between your mother and my father, it's a wonder we didn't turn out like them." Haruko let out a sigh and told Shunsui about her afternoon.

"I would have gone with you if you told me," he said to her.

"I know and I appreciate that. This was something I needed to do alone. Although I didn't know he would be there. Something tells me he won't be bothering us again.."


	16. What? How?

Haruko and Yuna walked into the classroom. Winter break was over and classes had resumed. Haruko was glad that they had started learning flash step before break. She had been the only one in the class to use it. Shunsui had been surprised when she stripped her clothes and then flash stepped to their home. He hadn't been far behind her.

As the instructor called the class to order, Haruko began feeling nauseous. She thought it would pass but by lunch she was feeling the same. She ordered miso soup from the cafeteria and ate it, hoping it would help her feel better. By the afternoon, she was indeed feeling better. By the time she was home and with Shunsui, she felt like herself.

The next day, it happened again. Again she ordered just soup for lunch and felt fine when she got home.

The nauseous feeling came and went like this all week.

"Yuna, I don't feel well," Haruko admitted as they took their seats for class. "I haven't really felt well all week." Haruko described what was happening to Yuna.

"Maybe you should go to the fourth division and have them examine you," suggested Yuna.

"Maybe I will."

The instructor began their lesson and Haruko tried to focus on what he was saying. He was halfway through his lecture when Haruko stood up and ran out the door. He looked up at Yuna.

"She wasn't feeling well. Can I go check on her?" The instructor gave his approval and Yuna walked out of the classroom in hopes of finding her friend. She checked the bathroom first and heard someone get violently sick. "Haruko?" she called.

"Yuna," Haruko's voice was weak. Yuna opened the door to the stall and saw her friend sitting on the floor. Her complexion was pale. Yuna touched her forehead.

"Haruko, you're burning up. Can you stand? I'll take you to get some help."

"I don't think I can move. I'm tired." Haruko said. Yuna watched her friend for a minute, trying to debate what to do. Haruko leaned over the toilet and was violent ill again. Yuna flash stepped to the eighth division offices.

"Captain Kyoraku, there's something wrong with Haruko."

"Take me to her." They flash stepped to the bathroom where Haruko was still sitting on the floor. "Haruko what's wrong?"

"I don't feel well," she said as he touched his hand to her head. Yuna filled him in on what she knew about Haruko's sudden illness.

"I'll take her to the fourth division. Yuna, go back to class and bring me anything she misses." Yuna nodded. Shunsui picked Haruko up gently and flash stepped to the fourth division.

"Captain Kyoraku, what brings you here?" asked Captain Unohana as she approached the man.

"This student is very ill."

"Bring her in here," Unohana said as she motioned to a nearby room. Shunsui took her in and laid her on the bed. "What's her name?"

"Haruko." He stood back and watched as Unohana examined his wife.

Unohana irritated him by throwing out words like "Hmm" or "Interesting" or "Well". He wanted to scream at her to help Haruko.

"She's in your division isn't she?" Unohana asked. Shunsui nodded. "Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

"I don't think she does," Shunsui choked out.

"Since you are her captain, I can give this information to you. Had anyone else brought her here, I would only be able to tell Haruko," Unohana paused. "I think she's pregnant."

"What?" How could that happen? They had always been careful and used protection. They hadn't never really discussed if they wanted children and now Haruko was pregnant.

"Shun-kun," Haruko croaked from the bed. He walked over to the bed and took her hand. He heard the door close.

"Something you want to tell me, Captain Kyoraku?"

"Haruko's my wife," he said quietly. Shunsui filled in the fourth division captain on his relationship with Haruko.

"I'll give you some time alone. I'll be back to check on Haruko later." Shunsui thanked her and Unohana quickly slipped out the door. Shunsui sat on the bed and looked at his wife. Her color was coming back slowly.

"Did Captain Unohana really say I was pregnant?" Haruko asked quietly as she sat up.

"Yes."

"How? We've always used protection."

"I know." Shunsui pulled Haruko to him and held her. He wasn't sure who needed the contact more, him or her.

"Are you upset?" Haruko asked quietly. "We never really talked about having children and now I'm pregnant."

"Haruko, I'm not upset. Just shocked." He kissed her forehead. "I promise I'll be a better father than your father was."

Haruko looked up at him. "I promise I'll be a better mother than your mother was." They laughed and neither of them heard the soft knock on the door.

Captain Unohana entered with a tray of food. "Haruko, you look like you are feeling better. You need to eat something."

"Thank you. I am feeling better. It's just the morning sickness. I don't like being sick like that. It makes me feel weak."

"I brought you some medicine to help with that." Unohana smiled at her. "Once you've eaten, I'll have Captain Kyoraku take you home. Classes are almost over at the Academy." Haruko nodded and picked up the bowl of rice off the tray. She was suddenly starving.

"Shunsui, you know I have to tell Yamamoto about this."

"I know," Shunsui sighed.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

"No. Maybe it will be good to get our marriage out in the open. Not many people know." Yama-jii was not going to be happy with him.

"Shunsui, I'm happy for you," Unohana said as she walked out of the room. Shunsui watched his wife. His mind was racing. A child was going to change a lot of things for them. Finishing this year wouldn't really pose a problem. He didn't think she'd be able to start her fourth year at the Academy. Shunsui knew Haruko wasn't going to like that.


	17. Haruko Kyoraku

Haruko stood in Yamamoto's office with Shunsui. Captain Ukitake stood behind them.

"Who's the father?" Yamamoto asked her.

"I am," Shunsui replied. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes.

"Quit protecting a shinigami in your division."

"I'm not. I am the father. Haruko's my wife," Shunsui insisted. If he was protecting anyone, it was Haruko.

The old man was not happy. This was inexcusable.

"Captain Ukitake, I assume you were in on this too?"

Ukitake stepped forward. "I married them." Yamamoto was furious. He looked back at Shunsui.

"I can't believe that you would tarnish our most prized student at the Academy. We haven't seen a student with scores this high since Captain Hitsugaya."

"Excuse me, sir. I don't see how my being married to Captain Kyoraku has any ill effect on me being a shinigami."

Yamamoto stared at her. She had a point but he wasn't willing to admit it. "Haruko, Captain Unohana tells me you aren't too far along. You should be able to complete your third year. However, you will not return for your fourth year."

"Yama-jii," Shunsui started. The old man shot him a look that silenced him.

"Haruko, you are dismissed." Yamamoto waved her away. Haruko turned and walked out slowly.

Yamamoto stared at the eighth division captain, pondering his next words. "Shunsui, how long do you plan on keeping this up? This isn't like you to stay with one woman for too long."

"I'd like to be with Haruko forever."

"You should have waited until she was out of the Academy."

"I tried, Yama-jii."

"You especially should have waited to have a child until she was out of the Academy."

"We tried."

"Yes. Captain Unohana explained that to me." Yamamoto sighed. "You and Jushiro are like sons to me. I can't believe one of you would get married without telling me." Yamamoto turned his back to them. "You are dismissed."

Shunsui hesitated. "Yama-jii, will Haruko be able to return to the Academy to complete her training?"

"She'll miss half of her fourth year. She'll be behind."

"I'll teach her," Shunsui offered.

"I'll help," Ukitake said.

Yamamoto turned at looked at them. "You would do that for her? On top of your current duties?"

"Yes. She's top in her class and from the reports I've received from the instructors, she's quick to learn anything they throw at her." Shunsui watched as the old man considered this option.

"I will test her before winter break is over. If she is at the same level as her class, then I'll let her return."

"Thank you, Yama-jii."

…

Haruko, Yuna and Nanao sat in a private room in Haruko's favorite restaurant.

"Haruko, you look a lot better than you did yesterday," Yuna noticed.

"I feel a lot better than I did yesterday." Haruko smiled at her friends.

"Were they able to figure out what was wrong with you?"

"Yes. That is why I asked you to meet me here." Haruko took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Yuna was all smiles and excitement. It was Nanao's expression that worried Haruko. She couldn't tell if it was shock or dread on the vice captain's face.

"Nanao, what's wrong?"

"I'm having a hard time imaging Captain Kyoraku as a father." She looked at Haruko and smiled slightly. "But I'm happy for you."

"What about the Academy?" Yuna asked.

"I can finish my third year but I don't know about my fourth."

"I'm sure Captain Kyoraku can figure something out," Yuna reassured.

"I'll have to ask him later."

"Ask me now," Shunsui said as he walked into the room and closed the door.

"What about my fourth year?" she asked as Shunsui sat down next to her.

"Captain Ukitake and I will train you on what you will be missing. Yama-jii has agreed to test you during winter break. If you are comparable to the rest of your class, then you can return to the Academy after winter break."

"Thank you," Haruko said as she hugged her husband.

…

Haruko walked into the classroom with Yuna. It had been a week since she had found out she was pregnant and the medicine Captain Unohana had given her had worked. They took their seats and waited for class to begin and for the instructor to call roll.

Haruko was only halfway paying attention. Her name was always called last. That was the problem with having a last name start with 'W'.

"Haruko Kyoraku," called the instructor. Haruko looked up at her shocked.

"Present."

"Thank you and congratulations." The instructor smiled at Haruko.

"Thank you." Haruko heard the whispers around her. She didn't know that Yamamoto would change her records at the Academy so soon.

…

"How were your classes?" Shunsui asked as Haruko walked into the eighth division offices.

"They called my name during roll," Haruko told him, still stunned by it.

"Don't they always do that?" Nanao asked as she gathered her things to leave.

"Yes but my name, Haruko Kyoraku. I was shocked."

"Yama-jii made them change it. I thought he would have waited." Shunsui shrugged and walked over to his wife so they could go home. They walked hand and hand down to his quarters. Haruko noticed some of the stares they received. Shunsui did as well. "I talked to them this morning. It's only fair that they know what's going on. Although, I'm sure by now, all of Soul Society knows."

Shunsui followed Haruko as she walked into their bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and stared. Their futon had been replaced with a king sized bed. Haruko walked over to it and placed her hand on the comforter. It was soft. There were loads of pillows piled onto it. Haruko sat on the edge and looked at Shunsui.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Why did you get it?"

"It was suggested to me that a woman who was with child should not be sleeping on a futon. Also I read in this book Nanao gave me that when you are further along, it will be harder for you to get up off the floor." Shunsui handed Haruko the book.

"Just like Nanao to find a book about what to expect when you are having a baby." Shunsui laughed at her and gave her a quick kiss.


	18. Training Part 1

"Do you have a plan?" Ukitake asked him.

"Of course." Shunsui smiled. "For now, I want to train Haruko on kido in the afternoons. After the baby is born, we will work on her fighting skills."

"Just in the afternoons? What about the mornings?"

"Haruko will be working on her class work in the mornings."

"I can't believe the instructors at the Academy gave you their lecture plans for the first half of the year."

"They were reluctant." He sighed. "Of course when I told them it was for Haruko they were more than willing to help her. They love her. I had to tell them why she would be missing the first half of the year. I don't think they were too happy with me."

…

Shunsui and Ukitake took Haruko out for kido training. They spent a week going over everything she already knew. Then they began on the new spells. Her instructors weren't joking when they said she was a fast learner. Most of them she picked up right away. On all of them, she more than exceeded their expectations.

Shunsui looked at Jushiro. "This is the last one she has left to learn," he said as they set up targets for the day's practice.

"But it's only been a month. What else are we going to teach her?" Ukitake wondered.

Shunsui shrugged. "Something she doesn't know." He thought for a minute. "Kido without incantations?"

"Do you think she's ready for that?"

"Yes. I've known since her Soul Burial that she held a great reiatsu and power. I knew then that she would be a shinigami. I just didn't think she would take six years to do it." Shunsui sighed. "But she is and it's her choice."

"Let me know what you need me to do. I have to get back to my division before Kiyone and Sentaro destroy something. They're at odds again." Jushiro let out a sigh and left Shunsui.

Haruko met her husband on the training grounds. She was surprised to see him alone. He had never taught her alone.

"We have an appointment with Captain Unohana later," Haruko said as she walked up to Shunsui and placed a kiss on his cheek. She still wore her Academy uniform, even though he had given her an eighth division shinigami uniform.

"I know. This is the last spell I have to teach you." Shunsui explained the spell to her and gave her a demonstration. They went over the incantation several times before he was sure Haruko had it right.

When he let her attempt it on her own, her aim was dead on. Shunsui made a mental note never to irritate his wife. She was wicked with kido.

"Haruko, I don't know why you don't skip grades and graduate," Shunsui said after she had blown away all the targets. "You're smart enough and skilled enough."

"You're just getting used to spending all this time with me," Haruko teased. Shunsui smiled at her.

"I am. I like it." He caught her mouth with his and it took all his energy not to drag her to the ground. He pulled away from her hesitantly. The words were a whisper in her ear, but Haruko felt the full force of them. "I love you."

They walked to the Fourth division building and waited for Captain Unohana. The mother-like captain led them to a private room and examined Haruko.

"Everything seems to be coming along just fine."

"Can you tell us anything about the baby?"

"Only that your baby is healthy. I cannot tell its gender. I'm sorry."

"That's ok. It will be a nice surprise." Haruko smiled at Captain Unohana.

…

Shunsui and Haruko stood unexpectedly in Yamamoto's office. Neither of them knew why Yamamoto had called them here. They feared it had something to do with Haruko's training.

The old man sat at his desk and looked at them. "Shunsui, you got married and neglected to tell me about it." Yamamoto was still a little upset that he hadn't known. "I would like you to take that," he said motioning to the back of his office. They both turned to look at the object. It was a wooden crib with hand carved trim.

"Yama-jii, we can't…"

"You can and you will." The old man demanded.

"Thank you," Haruko said with a small bow. Shunsui mumbled his thanks and bowed also. He thought he saw a smile flicker across the old man's face but he wasn't sure.

…

Yoruichi gazed at the woman who walked through the senkai gate with Shunsui. Haruko wore Shunsui's pink kimono and she glowed. Yoruichi walked over and greeted them. "Kyoraku, I'll take Haruko out shopping. You can stay here with Urahara." Shunsui nodded and Yoruichi headed out of the Urahara shop with Haruko.

"I've never seen anyone wear that besides Kyoraku," she told Haruko as they walked down the street.

"I have nothing else to wear besides my shinigami and academy uniforms. I thought Shunsui would be ok with me borrowing it." Haruko smiled at her friend. "When I walked out of the bedroom with it on, he just stared at me."

Yoruichi laughed. "Knowing Kyoraku, he's probably never seen it on woman and since it's you, he was probably calculating how long it would take him to get you out of it." Haruko blushed and wondered if Yoruichi was right in her assumptions. "How is your training going?" she asked, changing the subject.

"It's good. I've already learned all my kido spells."

"Really?"

Haruko nodded. "Shunsui and Captain Ukitake are going to start teaching me new things." Haruko smiled. "Shunsui wants me to graduate early."

"Why don't you?"

"I don't know. I have some time to think about it," she said as she placed a hand on her baby bump.

They walked in silence for a bit before Haruko confided in Yoruichi. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Having a baby. I was never able to have children before." She sighed and fought back tears. "I'm glad that it's with Shunsui but it still scares me."

Yoruichi shrugged. "It's a big change."

"I know," Haruko replied quietly. She could only hope that when the time came, they would be ready for it.


	19. Soul Burial

They heard the screech of tires and the crash of metal. Yoruichi turned around and saw the mangled mess. She saw two people looking down at what happened. They were the victims. Haruko saw them and she howled in pain and grief.

"No!" she screamed as she fell to the ground. Yoruichi struggled to pull her up. Tears streamed down her face.

Shunsui got the message for the soul burial and he flash stepped to the site. He heard Haruko before he saw her. His heart clenched and he ran over to her. Yoruichi nodded at him and she left. Shunsui knelt down before his wife, making sure she was not injured. He had never seen her this emotional before. It startled him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Haruko," he said softly. He could feel her grief as she clung to him.

Haruko struggled to gain her composure but she was losing. She mumbled something but the only words he caught were 'My parents'. Shunsui glanced over at the two people standing amidst the wreckage of twisted metal. She was grieving for her parents that had just died. He whispered into her ear and felt her calm down.

They had heard her heart wrenching sobs. They had watched the man embrace the woman. She stood and wiped her eyes. Then man in the black uniform and long white haori and the woman in the pink kimono approached them.

Tears filled their eyes as they watch Haruko walk toward them. The man held her hand and they could only assume it was for support. From what they had seen, he had been gentle with her. He stayed back and let Haruko greet her parents.

Haruko walked over to her parents and hugged them. "It's good to see you again."

"Haruko, we heard from Tommy that you were in Japan but we didn't believe it. They told us you had died," her father said.

"We have some things to talk about but not now. Not here."

"You found him?" asked her mother.

"Yes. Well, he found me." Haruko smiled.

"You're pregnant," her mother noticed.

"Yes. I am also married." Her parents looked at her in shock.

Haruko started to say something else but the hollow's cry cut her off. She turned to see Shunsui flash step toward it. He heard Haruko's incantation for a barrier and knew she would be safe.

Her first attempt at a barrier was weak and feeble. Haruko took a deep breath and concentrated. She recited the incantation for an arc shield and watched her husband prepare to fight.

"What is that?" her father asked.

"It's a hollow."

"Haruko, I think we deserve an explanation."

"I know. I will. I can't right now."

Haruko watched as Shunsui pulled out one of his katanas. He pulled it straight out and flipped it in midair. She could only gape at him, stunned. She had never seen him unsheathe his zanpakuto for battle.

"It's him," her mother realized.

"Yes," Haruko said with a smile as Shunsui split the hollow in two and sheathed his katana. He walked over to her.

"Shunsui, these are my parents, Daniel and Lexi. Mom, Dad, this is Shunsui Kyoraku, my husband." Daniel shook Shunsui's hand and Lexi hugged him. Shunsui saw that Haruko had gotten most of her looks from her mother. They had the same black hair but Lexi's eyes were lighter than Haruko's. Daniel had sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes. They were a striking couple.

"We need to help you move onto Soul Society. Something is holding you back," Shunsui told them as he put a hand on the hilt of his katana.

"I think we stayed back because of Haruko," Lexi stated.

"We'll be together in Soul Society," Haruko promised. Shunsui touched the end of his katana to each of their foreheads and he watched the hell butterflies disappear into the sky.

"It will take a day or so before you'll be able to see them again," he said.

"They don't have reiatsu."

"No but we'll find them," he told her as he took her hand and headed back to Urahara's shop.

"They'll go to our Soul Society even though they aren't Japanese?" Haruko questioned. Shunsui nodded. "Are you sure?"

"You came to Soul Society," he pointed out.

"But I have lived there before."

"What's to say they haven't?" Haruko stopped and looked at him. "Trust me," he said, kissing her forehead. "Haruko, promise me that if anything ever happens to me, you'll grieve for me like you did for them."

Haruko was quiet a moment. "I can't," she said. "I'd grieve for you more than I grieved for them. I don't know how we managed so long without each other."

"Something always felt like it was missing," Shunsui told her.

Haruko smiled at him. "Yes. Something was always missing."

…

When Shunsui had first seen her in his pink kimono, he had tried to figure out how long it would take him to get her out of it. His thoughts had been torn between the slow, seducing way or the fast, rip-it-off way. Now that he had Haruko home and alone, he still wasn't sure but Shunsui was ready to find out.

…

Shunsui walked into his office. "Nanao, I need to you find… "

"Haruko's parents?" she asked. He looked at her in shock. "They are already waiting for you, Captain Kyoraku." Shunsui continued to stare at her. "Apparently, when they arrived, they told everyone their daughter was Haruko and she was married to you. So the higher ups sent them here." Nanao shrugged. "They are waiting for you in the small conference room."

Shunsui thanked her and soon found himself in the conference room.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," he began. "I'll try to answer them as best as I can."

"Where's Haruko?" Lexi asked.

"She's sleeping," Shunsui answered. He felt a little guilty for keeping her up late into the night making love. "Let me start from the beginning. Haruko and I grew up together. We were childhood friends."


	20. Baby Kyoraku

"Your husband is very…" Lexi thought for a moment. "Suave."

Haruko laughed. She had never heard anyone talk about Shunsui like that. She considered it. "Yes he is," she agreed with her mother. Haruko stretched out on the bed and Lexi sat next to her.

"He's very charming and thoughtful." Lexi smiled.

"Yes. My first gift from him was a tree and it still stands at his parents' house." Lexi laughed and Haruko told her the story of her tree. "His mother said she was shocked that it still lives when all the other trees that were planted at the same time died. I think it still lives because that's where I fell in love with Shunsui."

"He loves you very much."

"I didn't expect him to. I thought it would be one-sided but I told him regardless. I never thought a person could love this much." Haruko sighed.

…

It was the wee hours of the morning when Haruko woke in pain.

"Haruko?" Shunsui called, alarmed.

"I think it's time," she said as another contraction ripped through her.

Shunsui shot out of bed and dressed quickly. He grabbed one of Haruko's kimonos and helped her into it. "Are you ready?" he asked her as he took her hand.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes," Shunsui replied as he kissed her and then flash stepped to the fourth division.

"Good evening, Captain Kyoraku," someone greeted him.

"Get Captain Unohana."

"Yes, Captain." The shinigami took off down the corridor.

"Shunsui, in here," Captain Unohana said as she flash stepped to them and motioned toward a nearby room. He led Haruko into the room and she sat on the bed. Another contraction went through her. "Haruko, lie down and don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Haruko, do you want me to go get your parents or anybody else?" Shunsui asked her, hesitant to leave her.

"No. I just want it to be the two of us. Everyone else can visit later. Besides, it's early in the morning." Haruko reached out for his hand.

"Shunsui, I don't care if you stay in this room, but stay out of my way," Unohana said in her soft voice with just a hint of a threat.

Shunsui took her warning seriously and turned his attention to Haruko. They focused on each other and not the pain Haruko was experiencing. As her contractions came faster, her grip on Shunsui's hand tightened.

They heard a wail and both looked toward Unohana but they couldn't see what she was doing. Captain Unohana stood and brought the baby to Haruko. "Congratulations. You have a healthy baby boy." Unohana left the room to clean up.

Haruko looked at him. He had a full head of hair just a bit lighter than Shunsui's. The baby opened his eyes and looked at her. Haruko let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Shunsui asked.

"He looks just like you. His eyes are lighter than yours though." She was silent for a moment, taking in the look of her son.

"What's his name?" Captain Unohana asked as she walked back into the room.

"Hiro." They said in unison.

"Hiro Kyoraku." Captain Unohana smiled at them and then left the room to fill out the appropriate paperwork.

Shunsui sat on the bed next to his wife. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked. Shunsui took his son from her. Hiro slept in his father's arms and Haruko watched them until she too fell asleep.

Jushiro watched his friend and was amazed at how love could change someone. Kyoraku had given up drinking for the most part and now he was a father. Jushiro never thought he would see his friend so happy and in love. Jushiro smiled and entered the room.

"Congratulations, Kyoraku," he said quietly not wanting to wake Haruko or the baby.

"Thanks. It's a boy, Hiro." Shunsui looked up at his friend. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Treatments," Jushiro answered. "Unohana told me you were here. I thought I'd stop by and see you first." Shunsui smiled.

"Thanks."

"I better go before I'm late. I'll stop back by later." Shunsui nodded and Jushiro left for his treatment.

Haruko woke not long after Jushiro had left. Shunsui passed Hiro to her.

"You should go home and get some sleep," she told Shunsui.

"I'll be ok."

"You at least need to go tell Nanao and my parents." She saw the hesitation in his eyes. "We'll wait for you to return so don't take too long." Haruko smiled at Shunsui and he leaned down and kissed her.

…

Nanao arrived shortly after Shunsui had left. Haruko introduced her to Hiro and then Nanao took the baby in her arms. "He's so cute!" Nanao said as she snuggled Hiro.

They chatted for a bit before Nanao handed Hiro to Haruko. "Unfortunately, I need to get back. I'll see you later," she said to Haruko as she flash stepped back to the eighth division office.

Shunsui arrived much later with Haruko's parents behind him. "They wouldn't let me flash step them here," he told her as he kissed her. Haruko noticed he had put on his captain's haori.

Lexi was quick to come in and take Hiro from Haruko. "Haruko, he's adorable." She brought the baby over to Daniel who also cooed at his grandson.

"You think they'll watch him while I go to school?" Haruko asked. Shunsui nodded.

"Of course we will. Anytime you need us to watch him, just ask." Daniel said.

Shunsui looked over at them. "Every afternoon for the next three months, starting next week."

"Not a problem," Lexi said. "You're place or ours?" Shunsui laughed.

"We'll have to figure that out."

…

Yamamoto walked down the corridor of the fourth division. The sky was starting to darken but he wanted to stop and see things for himself. He stood in the doorway of Haruko's room and it was Shunsui who noticed him.

"Yama-jii," he greeted. He would have stood but Hiro was sleeping in his arms.

"Congratulations, Shunsui, Haruko," he said as he walked further into the room.

"His name is Hiro," Haruko said as Yamamoto peered down at the baby.

"One can only hope he doesn't cause as much trouble as his father when he attends the Academy. Other than that, he's a beautiful baby."


	21. Old Friends

Haruko began getting back into shape three days after Hiro was born. She got up before him or Shunsui and ran.

She ran out of Soul Society. She didn't have a set destination in mind. She ran where her feet took her. Haruko stopped to catch her breath and looked at the house that loomed before her. There were guards standing outside and one of them looked at her.

"Excuse me, are you Lady Haruko?"

Haruko laughed. "I haven't been called that in a long time. Yes. I was Lady Haruko."

"I always heard great things about you from my grandfather who used to stand out here." Haruko smiled at him. The guards had been friendly to her. "Would you like to see Master Tomi? He's in the courtyard." The guard didn't wait for her reply; he ducked inside and soon returned with Tomi.

"Haruko," he said as he hugged her. "How have you been?"

"Great. The real world was good and bad but once I got back here, everything was great. I couldn't be happier."

"You're a student at the Academy?" he asked, noticing her uniform.

"Yes. I am a fourth year student and I'm part of the eighth division."

"Ah. I don't know that much about the shinigami. I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I used to be friends with the captain of the eighth division."

"That's right. You talked about him a lot when you first came here. It's good that you reunited with him."

"Actually, I married him."

"Congratulations, Haruko. You deserve to be happy. I know you weren't here."

"Tomi, I was happy here. It's just that I fell in love when I was 5. My heart has always belonged to Shunsui. It's not your fault. You are a great friend." Haruko hugged Tomi. "I wish I had come to see you sooner. I promise I'll come again."

"Haruko, you are always welcome here," Tomi told her, kissing her on the cheek. "Next time bring Shunsui. I want to meet the man who married my wife." Haruko smiled and began her run back home.

…

Haruko resumed her training when Hiro turned a week old. Shunsui and Jushiro demonstrated a fight for her. They used their zanpakuto for the fight. Neither called their shikai and Shunsui only used one of his swords. She realized how strong he really was but he was humble about it and not arrogant. She wondered why he didn't like to fight. He preferred to talk his way out of a battle if possible.

They started her training using wooden swords and she faced Captain Ukitake first. Shunsui watched her moves. It was just like her hollow fight. She kept her cool and planned each attack without swinging aimlessly in hopes of hitting her opponent.

They saw an improvement everyday. Shunsui was just waiting for the right time before he had her use her zanpakuto.

…

Nanao and Shunsui were catching up on paperwork while Hiro slept behind his father's desk. Shunsui had put a barrier around the baby to keep him out of harm's way.

The door burst open and Shunsui glanced over at Hiro. Thankfully, he was still sleeping. Shunsui looked over at Nanao and she quickly left the office.

"Mother, what part of 'don't come back here' did you not understand?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought you might want to know what your wife is doing early in the morning."

"I already know what she does."

"You do? You know about the other man she sees?" She watched the confusion spread over her son's face. "I've seen them, Shunsui. They talk, and laugh, and touch and carry on." She smiled wickedly. "You didn't know that, did you?"

Whatever Shunsui was going to say, was cut off by Hiro's cry.

"Shunsui, do you have a baby back there?" she asked as she rounded his desk. Shunsui watched as she knelt down and tickled him to stop his crying. "You know you could have told me you had a child."

"Don't touch him," Shunsui said, fighting to keep his calm in front of his son.

"He's my grandson. I'm entitled…

"You're entitled to nothing." Shunsui quickly grabbed Hiro and flash stepped to the roof of the eighth division offices. He sat and watched his son and wondered if his mother was telling the truth.

Haruko arrived at the training grounds and saw Captain Ukitake was alone. "Where's Shunsui?"

"I thought he was coming with you," Ukitake replied.

Haruko shook her head. Then she thought for a moment. "What if something's wrong with Hiro?"

"Give him time. He might just be late." They sat on the grass and waited…. And waited. Shunsui never showed up. Haruko was near panic.

"I'm going to find him." Haruko flash stepped to his office but it was empty. She tried their home but it too was empty. She went to her parent's house. They were confused on where Shunsui and Hiro were. Haruko fought back tears as she ran back to the eighth division. What had happened to them? Haruko flash stepped to the roof of the eighth division office and found them there. Shunsui had placed his hat over Hiro to keep him out of the sun. Both appeared to be asleep. Relief washed over her.

She sat next to them and debated on waking Shunsui up. He was too fast for her and Haruko soon found herself pinned beneath him. He hadn't been sleeping, but waiting for her. He held her hands above her head.

"Tell me who he is."

Haruko looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" She saw the anger in his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Haruko." The longer he had thought about it the more things had begun to click. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Tell me where you go in the mornings and why when you return, you won't make love with me."

As much as she fought it, the tears fell and Haruko felt her world begin to crumble.


	22. Training Part 2

His body was rigid against hers. It tore at him to see her tears but he could tell she was holding something back. Shunsui had always been a good judge of character. He knew that his mother had spoken the truth. He couldn't understand why Haruko would hide something like this. "Tell me," he repeated.

"It's not what you think," she told him quietly. Shunsui closed his eyes in defeat. He rose and walked to the edge of the roof and looked out at the world below him.

"Explain." It was said in a harsh voice that made Haruko cringe. She stood but stayed where she was.

"I bumped into Tomi while I was out running. It wasn't planned. It just happened."

Tomi. He had heard that name before. "Your first husband."

"Yes. He's my friend. That's all. Who…?" Haruko shook her head. She wasn't sure she wanted to know how he found out.

"My mother." Shunsui turned and looked at her.

"Shunsui Kyoraku, you would trust your mother over your wife?" She stared at him and saw that most of his anger had faded. His eyes still looked sad.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important. It was just one time." Haruko sighed. "It's funny; all I talked about was you. I didn't even tell him about Hiro." Shunsui walked over to Haruko and took her into his arms. Why had he listened to his mother? "Shunsui, it's not that I don't want to make love to you. I tire myself out when I run."

"Haruko, please forgive me." She didn't answer him. She brought her lips to his and kissed him desperately.

"She knows about Hiro," Shunsui told her. Haruko scrunched up her nose. They hadn't wanted his mother to know about Hiro. They didn't want her to taint him.

"We'll have to keep him away from her."

"That might be difficult. He's her grandson and she feels she's entitled."

"Maybe we should take him to see her one day," Haruko suggested. Shunsui looked at her suspiciously. "One day when he's all grown up." She flashed him a wicked smile and he laughed at her.

"I think she'll come here before then. I would rather suffer for a little while to keep her away from here. I have no idea why she doesn't like you. My father always liked you." It was rare for Shunsui to mention his father. Haruko knew there had been an accident and he had been sent to the real world like she had been. He had been at the Academy when it happened. Shunsui had been very close to his father.

"Let's go home," Shunsui said as he grabbed Hiro and they flash stepped home. Haruko knew that everything would be ok now.

…

Haruko didn't wake up early to go out running. She had lost count of the number of times they had made love during the night. She woke as the sun lightened their room. She heard Hiro's cry but it didn't last long. Haruko opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in her bed. Shunsui walked into the room carrying Hiro. He laid the baby next to Haruko and then returned to bed. He reached over and stroked her hair.

"I love you," she said, kissing the palm of his hand.

"I love you," Shunsui replied. It still bothered him that he had doubted her. She was the love of his life. No other woman would complete him like Haruko did. Shunsui made a vow never to doubt her again.

…

Her training was steadily progressing. Haruko was very skilled with her zanpakuto. Her final test was with Shunsui using both of his blades against her. Shunsui had only practiced like this with her a few times. Today, they had an audience. Besides Ukitake, her parents and Hiro were there watching.

Haruko swung at him and he blocked her with one katana and swung at her with another. She dodged it. Learning from him had its benefits, she had learned to be ambidextrous and use her katana in both hands equally.

Their blades clashed; neither hitting their mark. Shunsui wasn't fighting at his full strength but he wasn't going to tell Haruko that… yet. Since that day, they kept no secrets from each other. If anything, it made their love stronger and the people close to them had noticed.

"She's good," Lexi whispered to Ukitake. He nodded in agreement.

"She has to claim his hat and his kimono before she's declared the winner. We are giving her until sundown."

"Look, she's making her move," Daniel said as he watched his daughter clash swords with her husband.

Haruko paid no attention to the people watching her and their chatter. Her concentration was on a straw hat and a pink kimono. Her blade came above Shunsui's shoulder and somewhat close to his neck. Shunsui was lucky he had dodged it. Haruko struggled to keep her face blank as he pushed her katana away from his neck with his own. She swung her katana and grabbed the pink kimono off the end of it. He smirked at her. She hadn't been aiming to hurt him but to catch his kimono.

Haruko knew his hat was going to be easier to claim. Katanas clashed and clanked. They aimed and missed and dodge. It was like watching a dance. One of Shunsui's blades came down and Haruko took advantage of its position. She placed a foot on it and switched her katana to her other hand to block his other katana. Haruko reached for his hat and a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Does that mean her training is over?" Daniel asked.

"No, it means we start on hand-to-hand tomorrow." Ukitake sighed. "We have to get her up to the level of the rest of her class so she can rejoin them when winter break ends."

"That was well done," said a voice behind them. All heads turned toward him.

"Yama-jii, what are you doing here?" Shunsui asked.

"I've been here the whole time. I came to check on Haruko's progress and make sure you weren't goofing off." Yamamoto aimed this comment more at Shunsui than at Jushiro. "Haruko, I have yet to see anyone in your class with the same level as swordsmanship that you show. Consider yourself as passing in this area. You will still be tested on other areas during winter break.

"Thank you, Captain Commander," she said with a slight bow.


	23. Christmas and Anniversary

It was Christmas Eve and Shunsui bundled Hiro warmly before he kissed his wife goodbye. He was taking Hiro to see his mother. They decided that Haruko would stay home. It gave Shunsui the perfect reason to leave when he was ready and he was hoping he could figure out why his Mother didn't like her.

He flash stepped to the door of his parents' house and walked in.

"Shunsui what a surprise," his mother said as she walked in to greet him. "You brought the baby." He saw her facial expression change completely. It softened.

"Hiro." Shunsui hesitated as he handed Hiro to his mother.

"He looks just like you." She cooed over him. Had she known Shunsui was going to bring him, she would have bought him a mountain of presents.

They walked into the sitting room and sat next to the fire. Shunsui watched her carefully. He wasn't afraid she would harm Hiro; he just wasn't used to seeing his mother act like this.

"Why don't you like Haruko? She's Hiro's mother."

"Your father liked her. He always wanted to go talk to her or give her little toys and whatnot."

"So because he liked her, you don't?"

"No. I also don't like that she's being unfaithful to you."

"She's not."

"But I saw her with that other guy."

"They're friends."

"You believe that?" she snorted.

"Well since she comes home to me every night, yes, I do." Shunsui looked at her.

"It was no secret that I didn't love your father. Everything about him annoyed me. I didn't like the same things he did nor did I want to."

"That included me," Shunsui muttered.

"To an extent, yes. You and I have rarely seen things eye to eye."

"That's why you sent me with Yama-jii. You didn't want me here." She was silent and Shunsui knew he was right.

"That was part of it. Your father also wanted you to go. It was one of the few things we agreed on. Even if our reasons were different." She sighed as she held Hiro. "Your father thought it would do you good to go there and learn what that man had to offer. I hate to admit that he was right. You've made something for yourself as a shinigami." She looked over at him. "I am proud of you."

They were quiet for a while and Shunsui thought about what she had said. "The next time we visit you, Haruko will be with us." His mother started to speak but he stopped her. "I'm not asking you to like her. Just accept her. She's my wife and nothing is going to change that." Shunsui watched his mother consider his words.

"I'll try."

"We should be going now," Shunsui said as he reached for Hiro.

"You'll come back though, right?"

"Yes. We will come to you." With that, he said his farewell and flash stepped back home to Haruko.

…

Hiro lay on the floor. He had a small stack of gifts and Shunsui and Haruko took turns opening them; a stack of children's books from Nanao, a small wooden sword from Jushiro, a small straw hat from Yuna, toys from Haruko's parents. Haruko reached for the last box and stared at the tag on it.

"You got me a present?" she asked Shunsui.

"Did I?" he teased. Haruko smiled at him and slowly opened the box. Inside were tickets. Haruko looked at them.

"These are opera tickets for tonight."

"Yes." Shunsui looked up at her. "Tonight we are going out on a date to celebrate our anniversary."

"What about Hiro?"

"Hiro is spending the night with your parents." Haruko leaned over and kissed him.

Later as she was getting ready for their date, Haruko found an emerald green dress lying on their bed with a note that said _'Wear me'_. She slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a strapless, backless dress with a long skirt and it fit her perfectly. Haruko took her blue cloak Yoruichi had given her and fastened it overtop her dress. Shunsui waited for her. He had already gotten ready for their date in a black suit and button up black shirt that he left halfway open.

They flash stepped to the senkai gate and walked out of the darkened Urahara shop. Shunsui hailed a cab and they soon found themselves at the opera house. The tickets were for box seats and they were pleased to discover that it was just the two of them in the box.

They took their seats and soon the lights dimmed and the opera began. Haruko was on the edge of her seat. She had never been to the opera before and she had always wanted to go. She hadn't known it was something that Shunsui would be interested in. She watched, engrossed until the lights came up at intermission.

She looked at Shunsui and saw he was sleeping. "Shunsui Kyoraku, are you sleeping on our date?" she asked. He didn't answer her. Instead, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"Sorry, Haruko." His warm breath tickled her neck and gave her chills. He saw her reaction and an idea came into his head. "What if you stay right here for the rest of the night?" he proposed. "I promise you I won't fall asleep."

She smiled at him. "You better not." She shifted so her back was against his stomach and Shunsui brought his arms around her. He wouldn't fall asleep with her in his lap.

Haruko was just getting into the opera when she felt the first kiss on her bare back. He trailed kisses up her back and neck and whispered things into her ear. He grabbed the skirt of her dress and pulled it up. Haruko tried to protest. "We can't do this here."

"We aren't. I am and I can," Shunsui replied as he continued to kiss her neck. His hand snaked up her skirt and Haruko let out a gasp as he began to caress her.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear. Haruko bit her lip as he teased her. Shunsui could hear the noises she made in her throat and it drove him crazy. He brought her up to peak and his other hand covered her mouth to help quiet her. Haruko went limp against him.

Shunsui whispered into her ear, "Happy Anniversary, my love."


	24. Decision

Yamamoto had shown up the day before winter break during Haruko's last hand-to-hand training lesson. She fought against Captain Ukitake and had bested him. Yamamoto had told her she had passed that area of training as well. All Haruko had left was kido, flash step and her regular class finals and she would be taking them all on the same day. It was going to be a long day.

Haruko sat in the first division offices and began her class finals. She finished sooner than Yamamoto had expected. He glanced at the test and saw her answers were correct. He placed the test on his desk and then took her outside for her flash step and kido tests.

"You're able to travel far in one step for a fourth year student."

"Thank you. I had very good teachers. I had to work hard if I wanted to keep up with them." It hadn't been easy at first trying to keep up with two captains but she had surprised them.

Kido was last and Haruko hoped she was prepared for it. They hadn't been sure how he would test her. Yamamoto gave her the number of the kido and she performed each to his satisfaction.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Yamamoto flash stepped back to his office leaving Haruko alone. She was strong. Stronger than he thought a fourth year student should be. Yamamoto knew he would be keeping an eye on her and her potential.

…

Shunsui and Ukitake walked to the first division office. A captain's meeting had been called and they could only assume that Haruko was finished with her tests.

"How was your anniversary?" Ukitake asked.

"It was great. The opera was a good idea," Shunsui replied with a smile as he remembered the way Haruko had attacked him when they were alone. He hadn't expected it but he had enjoyed it.

"You enjoyed the opera? I thought you would fall asleep."

Shunsui laughed. "I did during the first act but I managed to stay awake for the second."

They walked into the building and took their places for the captain's meeting. Nothing was mentioned about Haruko or her tests. They didn't want to annoy the old man so they left without asking how she had done. However, Shunsui couldn't help but wonder what Yama-jii had thought of Haruko's talent.

…

Shunsui woke when she hit him. At first he thought nothing of it, just a careless toss in the middle of the night. But when she hit him again, he began to wonder what was wrong. Haruko thrashed in her sleep. Shunsui lay on his side, trying to hold her and he wondered what she was fighting in her dreams. Her knee came up and took the breath out of him.

He saw the tears on her face. "Don't make me do this," she whispered.

Shunsui called her name in an attempt to wake her from the nightmare but his attempts were useless. Her arm came up and he narrowly missed it. He muttered an apology as he bound his wife. Haruko struggled for a while before she was still. Hesitantly, he released her and pulled her close to him.

Haruko woke wrapped in her husband's arms. She felt safe here, despite the nightmare she just went through. She knew it wasn't real but it still left her sad.

"Tell me about it," Shunsui whispered. Haruko looked up at him.

She was quiet when she answered him. "They wanted me to fight you to the death." Tears filled her eyes. "When I refused, every other captain attacked me. I had to do what I could to defend myself."

He kissed her forehead. "That would never happen. I'd give it all up for you." She stared at him in shock for a minute. "You pack quite a punch."

"Did I hit you?" she asked, alarmed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know. It's okay." He kissed her.

"All of a sudden no one could touch me and I couldn't move. It seemed surreal."

"I had to bind you."

"You bound me while I was sleeping?"

"I wasn't sure what else to do and you wouldn't wake no matter how I called your name. When you finally settled down, I released you."

They were quiet for a moment and Shunsui wondered if Haruko had fallen asleep. "You'd really give it all up for me?" she asked, still wondering over the words he said.

"If it came down to it, yes, I would."

…

While Haruko waited for her results from Yamamoto, she stayed at home with Hiro. He was a good baby, rarely fussy and full of energy. He loved to smile. She missed not being able to spend more time with her son. Haruko nuzzled him to her. He was getting so big.

When Shunsui walked in, Haruko was reading to him from one of Nanao's books. He waited for her to finish.

"Haruko, Yama-jii has called for a meeting with us."

"What about Hiro?"

"Bring him with us," Shunsui suggested.

They stood in the first division offices and waited for the old man to speak. He was waiting for the rest of his guests to arrive. The doors opened and in walked the Academy teachers.

"I have called you all here today to discuss Haruko Kyoraku's education. She has missed the first half of her fourth year but she has been trained by two captains. I have tested her and I find that she surpasses not only those in her class but most of the students in fifth year." He paused. "Haruko, I know you wish to stay with your class but you have the option of joining the current fifth year students if you wish."

Haruko thought for a moment. This opportunity would allow her to graduate a year earlier. She felt the pressure of Hiro against her back. "It would be an honor to join the current fifth year students."

"Very well, when winter break ends, you will join the fifth year students."


	25. Fifth Year

"What made you change your mind?" Shunsui asked as they walked back to their home. The meeting hadn't lasted long and afterwards Hiro had been passed around to all the teachers. It was only when he began to get fussy that Haruko had suggested they leave.

"You," she admitted, giving his hand a squeeze. "And Hiro. I'm going to miss so much while I'm at the Academy. You spend a lot more time with him than I do." Haruko looked up at Shunsui. "I'm jealous."

…

Haruko walked into the Shinigami Academy for the first time since the spring. She waved at several people as she walked down the hall.

"Haruko!!" Yuna called as she ran down the hall and embraced her friend. "I'm so glad you're back."

"It's good to be back." Haruko looked at her friend. She hadn't been able to tell Yuna about her decision. "I need to tell you something."

"What? Are you pregnant again?"

Haruko laughed. "No. Captain Unohana put me on medication for that." Haruko sighed. "The Captain Commander has promoted me to fifth year."

"What? Now?"

"Yes. I resume classes today as a fifth year student." Haruko saw the pout flicker over Yuna's face.

"We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. You need to come over more often and visit Hiro."

"Of course. He's so cute! I bet he's getting so big."

Haruko nodded in agreement. They said their goodbyes and Haruko made her way to her new classroom where she was introduced to her new classmates. The teacher pointed to a seat for Haruko and she took it.

They sat through lecture all morning and Haruko had no problem keeping up. She had read through notes of what she would miss by skipping a year. Anything she had a question on, she had asked Shunsui. Of course he always tried to distract her and sometimes, she'd let him succeed. She had studied hard to prepare herself for her return to the Academy.

Haruko sat at a table in the cafeteria alone. She had hoped that she would see Yuna at lunch but she hadn't seen any other fourth year students. As she ate, she heard snickers from a few boys in her class who were sitting at a different table. They were muttering about her. Haruko could hear their conversation.

"She's only here because she's banging a captain."

"He only married her because she got pregnant."

"She only got pregnant so she could trap him."

The chopsticks in her hand broke.

"If I were you, I wouldn't listen to a word those idiots say," spoke a woman with green hair. She handed Haruko a new pair of chopsticks and sat down across from her. "I'm Ame."

"Thanks, Ame. I'm Haruko."

"I know. I remember seeing you at the Spring Formal during my third year. I haven't been to one since." Haruko laughed.

"That seems so long ago."

"You weren't married then, were you?"

"No."

"I remember your red dress. I was very jealous of how you looked in it. No matter how hard I try, I could never look that good." Ame sighed. "So you had a baby. Again, I'm jealous. You don't look like a woman who just had a baby."

Haruko let out a chuckle. "I pushed myself to get back into shape. I started when Hiro was 3 days old. When he was a week old, I continued my training. They saved the physical training for after Hiro's birth."

"Who trained you?"

"Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake."

"The dynamic duo."

"Yes they are," Haruko giggled.

…

Today was zanpakuto training day and Haruko was excited to work with other students. She wanted to know where she stood against them.

The teacher called the name of one of the rude boys from lunch and then looked at his list of names. "Haruko Kyoraku. Let's see what you've got." Haruko glanced at Ame and saw her mouth _'Go get 'em.'_

Haruko knew that the whole class would like to see her ability.

"This won't take long," the boy sneered.

"No, it won't," Haruko agreed with a smile as she unsheathed her zanpakuto. "Wanna make a bet?"

He laughed. "You're on."

"If I win, you and your friends treat me with the respect I deserve."

"And if I win?"

"I'll quit the Academy," Haruko spoke with confidence. She knew that after fighting two captains, one fifth year student was no match. It was hard to suppress the smile.

"Deal." He swung his zanpakuto and she dodged it. His swings were erratic and Haruko had no difficulty dodging them. Her difficulty lied in trying to land a hit on him.

"Are you going to swing your sword or just stand there?" he taunted. He was trying to anger her and Haruko knew it was working. She wasn't one who swung her sword without a purpose. Haruko blocked his swing and tried to concentrate on her attack. She realized that she wasn't dealing with an excellent swordsman but with an arrogant jerk. This made his fighting style different that what she was used to. She'd have to fight dirty which was not what she was trained to do.

She swung her zanpakuto and when he dodged it, she tossed it into her left hand and swung again toward him. Her blade stopped at his neck just barely biting into his skin.

"I don't want to hurt you," Haruko spoke quietly. "But if you ever say anything like that about me, I will. I worked hard to get where I am right now and it has nothing to do with the man I married."

"Y-yes, Ma'am," the boy stuttered. "You win."

Haruko sheathed Yakei and took her seat next to Ame.

"That was amazing. No one was expecting you to be ambidextrous."

"My teacher was. If I wanted to block his attacks, I had to be also."

"What was it like fighting your husband?"

"It was hard and I tried not to think of him as my husband when we were training. Fighting against Captain Ukitake was easier but I learned a lot from both of them."


	26. Chatter

Shunsui sat at the Urahara shop with the shopkeeper and Yoruichi who was scantily clad. It didn't bother Shunsui, he had seen her naked before. Yoruichi had thought of it as a test. Men like Kyoraku weren't easy to change but she noticed that his eyes never looked over her barely covered body. She also noticed he had barely touched his sake. Neither action was very much like the Shunsui Kyoraku she knew. Yoruichi looked down at the band around his finger. That wasn't like the Kyoraku she knew either. He had changed for Haruko. Yoruichi had once compared Kyoraku to a raging, all-consuming fire. She could still see the fire inside him but it no longer raged as it once did. It was more calm and warm.

Shunsui thanked them for their hospitality and walked out into Karakura town for his mission.

"You shouldn't tease a man like that, Yoruichi," Urahara commented when they were alone. He used his fan to hide the sly smile that spread across his face and like his friend, Shunsui, he knew how to use his hat to hide his eyes.

"He never looked."

"What a pity," Urahara commented. Seems like his friend has missed a great view.

…

Shunsui figured that since he was already in town, he would do a little early shopping for Haruko's birthday. He knew he had a few months before her birthday but he could see no problem in shopping early. He had plenty of time to kill before his mission. Why did these things always take place in the middle of the night?

He sighed as he walked into a jewelry store. He wasn't sure jewelry was what he wanted for Haruko. Shunsui waved off the clerk that approached him. He looked through the displays but nothing caught his eye. He was about to turn around when another clerk spoke to him.

"How can I help… you?" The last word dripped with disdain. The clerk recognized Shunsui and regretted asking the question. He still held bad feelings against Shunsui.

"Just looking," Shunsui said casually as he looked at Tommy.

"Looking for something for your girlfriend?"

"No."

Tommy snorted. "I told Haruko you weren't her type. I told her to come back with me."

"What was her reaction to that?"

"She refused because of you."

"Hmm. Smart woman," Shunsui muttered.

"She didn't need you to further her career."

"No, she doesn't. She can get by on her own talent and potential."

"Figured she'd leave you when she realized that," Tommy smirked. Shunsui bit back a chuckle.

"Truth be told, Haruko married me." Shunsui saw the rage flicker in Tommy's eyes.

"No."

"Yes and I need to be getting back to her and our son."

"What do you mean 'our son'? Haruko was never able to have children."

"Maybe not with you but she did with me." Shunsui chuckled. He didn't wait for Tommy's reply. Instead he turned and walked out of the store. Tommy's fists clenched under the counter. He did not like Shunsui Kyoraku.

Shunsui walked to the address where his mission would occur. It wasn't so much of a mission as an observation. Yama-jii had selected him for this mission because he was a good judge of character and because the person he was observing was a little younger than Hiro. Yama-jii said he had the experience to deal with children at this young age. Shunsui felt the reiatsu as he approached the address.

Quickly he separated from his gigai and walked into the house. The baby's room was easy enough to find even without the reiatsu. He approached the crib and looked down at the sleeping baby girl. She was beautiful and the reiatsu coming off her was comparable to Hiro. Quietly Shunsui sealed her reiatsu and locked it deep inside of her. When she was ready, her reiatsu would break through but for the time being, he had to do what he could to keep her family safe from wandering hollows.

….

Shunsui was finally able to crawl into bed just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. He barely had enough time to pull Haruko to him before he feel asleep.

He woke to someone's babbling. Shunsui couldn't make out the words or the voice. He heard Haruko answer the person and he wondered who was visiting. Shunsui dressed and headed toward the sound of his wife's voice.

Haruko saw him. "Did we wake you? We were trying to be quiet."

"We?" Shunsui asked confused. Sleep still clouded his brain.

"Me and Hiro." Shunsui looked down and saw Hiro lying on the floor. The baby smiled at him. Shunsui lowered himself to the floor and laid his head in Haruko's lap. "You didn't get much sleep."

"I'll nap later today."

Haruko giggled. "Nanao hates it when you do that."

"I know," he smirked. "That's why I do it." Hiro began to babble again, gaining their attention. "How long has he been doing this?"

"Since yesterday. He chattered all night long and I wondered if he would ever get to sleep." Haruko sighed. "I just talk back to him. According to our book, it doesn't matter what you say as long as you say something to him."

"I ran into Tommy last night." Shunsui said, aiming his words at Hiro but talking to Haruko. Hiro jabbered back at him.

"That couldn't have been pleasant."

"No, he doesn't like me. He especially doesn't like that you married me." Shunsui looked up at Haruko. "He said you weren't able to have children."

Haruko shrugged. "I wasn't. That's one reason I was so surprised when I got pregnant." She held his gaze. "I'm glad I was able to with you."

"Would you ever want another?"

"Maybe. After I graduate." Haruko smiled at him. "I need to go so I'm not late."

"Stay. I'll take Hiro to your parents and you can stay here just a little longer. Nanao's not expecting me till later." Haruko smiled at him. It did seem like a good idea to stay here a few minutes longer.


	27. Sixth Year Outing

"Da-da! Da-da!" Hiro called as Haruko carried him to the bathroom.

"Sorry Hiro, Da-da isn't home yet." She sighed. It was late and she knew a captains meeting had been called. Shunsui had no idea how long he would be gone. Haruko wished he would arrive home soon. Hiro had started calling for him when she had picked him up from her parents' house. It was his first word and while Haruko had smiled at her son, she wished Shunsui could hear him.

Haruko gave Hiro his bath and was trying to change him into his pajamas when he began to crawl away from her. She hadn't expected him to go out the bedroom door so fast.

"Da-da! Da-da! Da-da!" Hiro cried as he crawled down the hall. Haruko walked out of the room and saw her son in the arms of the one he called for.

Shunsui had walked through the door and saw Hiro crawl out of his room. When he heard Hiro's cry, he smiled. He still found it hard to believe that he was a father.

"He's been asking for you all night," Haruko said with a smile. Shunsui carried Hiro into his room and finished getting him ready for bed. Haruko watched, amazed that this captain could be found changing diapers and playing with a baby. He was not the same man she had heard rumors about when she first arrived in the eighth division. "How was your meeting?"

"Good. Yama-jii is giving the sixth year students permission to go to Karakura town this weekend. They have access to the senkai gate for one day."

"Why is he doing that?"

"For the Spring Formal. He does it every year but only for the sixth year students."

…

Haruko met Ame at the gate and they walked into Karakura town. Shunsui had encouraged her to buy a new dress for the formal and anything else she desired.

Ame eyed the jewelry store as they walked down the street. "I want something special. I don't have a husband to buy me jewelry," she teased Haruko as they walked into the store.

"He doesn't buy me of jewelry." Haruko thought a moment. "All he bought me was my necklace."

"What about your ring?"

Haruko shrugged. "It was his grandmother's ring."

The clerks watched them for a moment.

"I'll take care of them," Tommy said as he walked toward Haruko and Ame. "Haruko, how nice to see you again." Haruko turned and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I transferred out here a year ago. I was hoping to see you again." She saw the look of hope in his eyes. Ame stayed back. She knew that Haruko could handle herself "I was hoping we could try to work things out."

"Sorry, Tommy. I'm happily married."

"It won't last. It's not what we had."

Haruko let out a laugh. "I have loved Shunsui Kyoraku my entire life. I've known him longer than I've known you. And unlike you, I know he will never cheat on me or lie to me."

"Haruko, I've searched everywhere in this town for you and I couldn't find you. The advertising agencies here have never heard of you."

Haruko smirked. "I don't live in this town and I'm not in advertising."

"I thought you said you met him at work."

"I did. I never said I was working in advertising again. You assumed that on your own."

"But I thought you were doing what you love."

"I am. I have found something else that I love more than my old job."

"Haruko, he was in here buying something."

"That's a lie," Haruko said through clenched teeth.

"No, it's not. You're birthday isn't anytime soon."

Haruko shocked him when she lifted her hand and smacked him. She turned and walked out of the store. Ame followed her.

"Why did I ever marry him? What was wrong with me?" Haruko asked as they walked down the street.

"Seems like a jerk."

"Yes. He wasn't always like that though." Haruko let out a breath. "I wanted to hit him with kido. He makes me so mad."

Ame's words were cut off by Haruko's cell phone. Shunsui had given it to her to use in case he needed her. "Hello," she said, exasperated.

"Ma-ma!" Haruko stopped. "Ma-ma! Ma-ma!" Ame saw her expression change. Haruko grinned hugely.

"Thank you, Hiro."

"Hurry home," Shunsui said as he hung up the phone.

Haruko stood there for a moment staring at the phone.

"What was that about?"

"Hiro. He said Ma-ma."

Ame laughed. "Well let's go get a dress so you can go home and see him."

…

Haruko walked into her home with a grin on her face. Hiro saw her and his face lit up. "Ma-Ma!" She leaned down and scooped him up. Hiro giggled as she planted kisses all over his face. Haruko hugged him close.

"I needed that this morning," Haruko sighed as she put her son down and leaned over to kiss her husband. "How did you know?"

Shunsui shrugged. "Hiro just looked up at me and said 'Ma-ma'. I thought you would want to know that he missed you." He pulled Haruko down to his lap. "I thought you were getting a dress for the formal."

"I did. Ame took it home with her. We decided that you have to wait until the formal to see it."

"What does it look like?

"It's blue with orange lace trim on it. It's really pretty," Haruko smirked at him.

"Liar," Shunsui replied with a half smile. "Did you have a bad morning?"

"Ame drug me into the jewelry store where Tommy works. I had forgotten you said he worked there." Haruko sighed.

"Haruko…"

"No, I'm good. Your call came right after I smacked him and walked out."

"Ouch. As I remember, your smack isn't pleasant. He'll be in pain tomorrow as well assuming you hit him as hard as you hit me."

Haruko giggled. "I think I hit him harder."

Shunsui squeezed her. "That's my girl."


	28. Another Spring Formal

Haruko and Yuna stood in Ame's dorm room. Yuna had been in charge of Haruko's make up and Ame had messed with her hair. It was now piled in curls on her head elegantly. Haruko's dress was a warm yellow. It had a halter top with a deep v neckline and the skirt flowed down to the floor.

"He had to ask you about your dress. What did you tell him?" Ame asked.

"I told him was blue with orange lace." Haruko grinned.

"Haruko, you're such a tease," Ame said.

"He knew I wouldn't tell him."

"Captain Kyoraku will be shocked when he sees you. You look great," Yuna said stepping back to look at Haruko.

"That's the point," Haruko smiled. "And that's why Hiro is staying with my parents tonight."

…

They were laughing when they walked into the garden. They arrived just as someone called Haruko's name for the first dance. Shunsui was talking to Ukitake when he caught a glimpse of Haruko out the corner of his eye. Everything stopped and he forgot where he was for a minute. She glowed.

"Kyoraku," Ukitake repeated, trying to get his attention. He too had seen Haruko but his friend had a much stronger reaction to her.

"Sorry, Ukitake." He looked back at his friend. "What were we talking about?"

Ukitake laughed. "It doesn't matter." He walked away to join Haruko for the first dance.

Haruko and Yuna were both top of their class and they waited as the thirteenth division approached them.

"Have you seen him?" Yuna asked.

"Of course." Haruko smiled.

"How?"

"I look for Captain Ukitake. Shunsui is not usually far from him during something like this." Haruko shrugged. "Besides, Captain Ukitake is easier to spot."

Haruko smiled as she saw Captain Ukitake walk up to her.

"You look lovely," he said as he took her hand. Haruko thanked him and they walked out to the dance floor.

"I'm glad my division is hosting the formal tonight."

"Why?"

"Well, first, I get a chance to talk to you and to dance with you." He smiled at her. "And second, if it was any other captain dancing with you, I don't know how long Kyoraku would let it go on. He feels more comfortable with it being me."

Haruko laughed. "He's jealous?"

"More or less." Ukitake sighed. "I am too. He has something I never will." Haruko looked at him, confused. "He has you. The love of a woman is something a man in my condition can only dream about."

"Captain Ukitake, I don't think that's true. I believe there is someone out there for everyone. You just haven't found her yet but I believe you will. One day when you least expect it."

Ukitake thought for a moment. "I can only hope that you are right. Thank you for the dance, Haruko."

"No, thank you Captain Ukitake. I am here partially because of you." She surprised him when she leaned in and hugged him.

He walked her off the dance floor and where Ame met her.

"People are going to be talking about that."

"About what?" Haruko asked as they waited for Yuna.

"About your 'relationship' with Captain Ukitake."

"Isn't it natural for me to be friends with my husband's best friend?" Haruko asked.

"Haruko, I'm not friends with your husband. What does that tell you?"

"That doesn't count."

They walked to get refreshments and looked out at their classmates who were crowded on the dance floor. Haruko took a long drink of water.

Shunsui had to look away. The thoughts in his head were going to get him in trouble if he wasn't careful. She was tantalizing.

…

Haruko waited for him. Yuna had left to go dance with some boy she had just met and Ame had left the formal not that long ago. Haruko sat at a table alone and waited.

Shunsui watched her for a minute and then made his move. He walked up behind her. "You look stunning. It's been difficult to take my eyes off you," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and turned to face him.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"I thought you would never ask." People watched as they walked out onto the dance floor and began to dance. "What took you so long?"

"Yama-jii asked me not to monopolize you all night." Haruko laughed. They danced in silence. They were watched but neither of them noticed or cared. Most people in attendance knew they were married and those who didn't were quickly informed. Shunsui and Haruko didn't notice that people were leaving the dance floor and watching them. Soon they were alone on the dance floor. Several male students felt pangs of jealousy that Captain Kyoraku would be the one to take Haruko home. She was the most beautiful girl at the Academy.

When the music stopped, their dance stopped. Applause broke out around them and it was then that they realized they were the only ones on the dance floor. Shunsui kissed her lightly and when she looked up at him stunned, his reply was, "You hugged Ukitake." Haruko smiled at him as they walked off the dance floor.

Shortly after their dance, they left the formal. Haruko had her arms wrapped around her for warmth. There was a chill in the air. Shunsui noticed and draped his captain's haroi around her shoulders.

"Does this make me captain of the eighth division?" Haruko asked with a smile. Shunsui chuckled.

"What would you do as Captain?"

Haruko thought a moment. "Give us both tomorrow off."

"Done," he said as they walked into their home.

Haruko took the haroi off and hung it in its usual spot. Shunsui stared at her.

"You look beautiful." He pulled her close to him. "I thought about you all night," Shunsui admitted. "I thought about doing this," he said as he trailed kisses down her neck. "I thought about doing this," he said as his finger trailed tantalizingly down the deep v of the dress. His mouth ravaged hers. "I also thought about doing this." Shunsui hoisted her over his shoulder. Haruko giggled at him as he carried her into the bedroom.


	29. Hiro's First Birthday

Shunsui walked into his parent's house with Hiro. The servant greeted him and informed him that his mother was not home and not expected back any time soon. Shunsui thanked the man and he disappeared into the house. Shunsui made his way to his old room. He hadn't been in his room since he had left for the Shinigami Academy. He opened the door and saw that it hadn't changed. He walked into the room with Hiro. Shunsui noticed the box on his bed. He crossed over to it. There was a note on top of it.

'_Shunsui, I wanted to give this to you before you left but it took longer than I thought it would to get it all together. I hope you appreciate it. Love, Dad.'_

Shunsui opened the box. Inside was a book. He flipped through it and was amazed at the pictures he saw. They were of him and Haruko when they had been kids. Most of them were taken beneath Haruko's tree. The last picture caught his eye. It was the day they made their promise. Shunsui pulled the picture out of the book. He turned it over and saw his father had written something on the back. _'I don't know what promise was made but it seemed very important. The wind had blown through the trees as if sealing the promise.'_ Shunsui looked back at the photo. It had been the most important promise he ever made yet it had taken him so long to fulfill it.

Shunsui looked over at his son and saw that Hiro was asleep on the floor. Gently he picked him up and placed him on the bed. Shunsui flipped through the book again, taking his time reminiscing at the photographs.

…

She walked into the room to see her son stretched out on the floor and her grandson asleep on the bed. "Lazy as always," she muttered as she turned to walk out of the room.

Shunsui tipped his hat up. "Just waiting for you. You knew we were coming." He stood up and started to ask her about the gift from his father but he decided against it. Mentioning it would only cause another rift between them.

"Where's Haruko?" she asked, trying to be cordial.

"She's at the Academy. She couldn't make it."

"How long will Hiro sleep?" Shunsui shrugged. Sometimes Hiro took a short nap and sometimes he took a long nap. "If he's anything like you, he could sleep all day," she muttered.

They walked to the sitting room. "He's turning one at the end of the week," Shunsui said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten him something."

"Thanks but he doesn't need anything."

"I'll bet you let her parents get him things."

"We've asked them not to."

"They get to see him more than I do," she accused. She knew it was true.

"Haruko's parents watch Hiro when he can't stay with me or Haruko. They live closer than you do."

"You don't visit enough." It had been spring when they had last visited, insisting to sit outside under the old cherry blossom tree.

"We don't have to visit at all. It was a long time before I came back here by myself."

She said nothing for a while and didn't look at Shunsui.

"Da-da! Da-da!" Hiro called from Shunsui's room. Shunsui walked back to his room and released the barrier he had set up. Hiro ran up to him and hugged his leg. "Home." It was another word that Hiro had learned quickly. Shunsui nodded in understanding.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes," Shunsui said as he picked up Hiro and grabbed the box from his father. Hiro hid his face in his father's shoulder and would not look at his grandmother. Shunsui hesitated a moment. "We are getting together for dinner this weekend for Hiro's birthday." He gave her the restaurant location and the time. Shunsui wondered if she cared enough about Hiro to show up.

…

They sat in a private room at the restaurant. It was crowded since they had invited so many people. Ukitake was there, along with Daniel and Lexi, Yuna, Ame, and Nanao. Shunsui gave his mother time to show up before he insisted that they order dinner. Lexi had brought a camera and it had been passed around to capture pictures of everyone and of the birthday boy. Someone had managed to get Haruko, Shunsui and Hiro together for one family shot.

The restaurant manager sent in a complimentary birthday cake for the celebration. They gave Hiro his own piece and let him play with it. He played with it more than he ate it. Icing was everywhere. They laughed at him.

Yuna, Ame and Nanao said their goodbyes shortly after and Haruko walked out of the room to clean Hiro up. When Haruko walked back into the room, she saw that Shunsui's mother had finally arrived. Haruko handed Hiro to her and then grabbed her mother's camera and took a picture of Hiro and Shunsui's mother.

"She'll appreciate that," Shunsui whispered in her ear.

"She might not like me but I do my best to attempt to like her."

…

After Haruko put Hiro to bed, she walked into her own room, ready to collapse. It had been a long but enjoyable day. There was a gift leaning up against her pillow. She picked it up. Shunsui walked in as she began to slowly tear off the paper. She looked at it. Shunsui had shown her the pictures his father had taken. This was the photograph of their promise in a beautiful frame. Along the bottom Shunsui had written 'The most important promise I ever made'. Haruko placed the photograph on the nightstand and walked over to her husband.

"Thank you." She kissed him lightly at first but then more passionately. She pulled him to the bed and despite how tired she had been it was a while before she finally fell asleep curled up against her husband.


	30. Heists and Hollows

Everything was going as planned. There wasn't a flaw. Soon they would all be a lot wealthier. This was the biggest jewelry store in Japan and all its contents were going to belong to them. They knew that one of the clerks would still be inside when the heist happened. They needed him. The security on the displays required a thumbprint of an employee. He was key in their plan but first they had to convince him into helping them.

Tommy thought they were very convincing indeed. They beat him until he had agreed to cooperate. Somehow, his arm had been broken in the process. He could only watch as they took everything in the store. They wore masks and he wasn't able to see their faces. Anger raged inside of him. He was hopeless and helpless. Tommy wondered if this was an attack on him personally. There was only one person in Japan who would do something like this – Haruko's husband.

They cleaned out the store, leaving Tommy on the floor. They didn't care if he lived or died. They only cared that the heist was a success.

…

Haruko and Ame were grouped together for Hollow training. They emerged out into Karakura town ready to defeat as many as possible. They worked well together, destroying hollows and watching out for each other.

The hollow sprung off the roof and surprised her. Haruko saw Ame was dealing with one on her own.

The hollow was about twice the size of a normal man. It had long talons on each of its fingers. Haruko eyed the hole in its chest and the mask. The Hollow screamed and pulled at its mask. It was confused, unsure of its surroundings. Haruko watched it. She had never seen a hollow pull at its own mask. She swung Yakei in hopes of breaking the hollow's mask. The hollow screamed again and blocked her attack. Haruko tried to pull Yakei out of its grasp. It wasn't releasing her zanpakuto.

"Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above send a plea from across the ages." Haruko released her shikai. The spear head shot out from the hollow's hand. Haruko saw that she had injured it and she took advantage of the situation. She aimed for the middle of its mask, hoping to put the hollow out of its misery. It moved and Yakei lodged in its eye. The hollow screamed in pain.

Haruko pulled on her zanpakuto trying to free it. The hollow's mask began to crumble around his eye. She pulled it free. The mask broke at the eye and she saw part of the face beneath it.

"Tommy," Haruko gasped. The hollow moved and grabbed her. One of his talon fingers came up to touch her face. Haruko felt the pain as he cut her cheek. Part of his brain recalled her and knew that there had been something between them. He didn't want to hurt her but his instincts were telling him that she was dangerous to him. The hollow screamed and its mask repaired itself. He dropped Haruko as he began to pull on his mask again.

Haruko retrieved Yakei and looked at him. "I'm sorry Tommy. This is not something I would have wished for you. We had our good times and our bad times. I'm happy as a shinigami. I'm happy with Shunsui. I can only hope that you find your own peace and happiness." She raised her zanpakuto. The hollow looked at her and shot a cero at her. Haruko jumped and dodged it.

He began to swing and Haruko felt his talons connect with her forearm. Blood oozed out of her wound, staining the sleeve of her uniform crimson. Silently she cursed the hollow. She had never sustained an injury like this in all of her training. Pain seared up her arm and she dropped her zanpakuto. Haruko crouched and reached for it with her good arm. She thanked her husband for training her to be ambidextrous. Her vision blurred a little and Haruko struggled to focus on the hollow in front of her. She took a breath. Haruko tightened her grip on her zanpakuto.

"At least now, you will never be able to lie to me again." Yakei's blade came up from beneath the hollow. It split through the mask and Haruko knew that it was over. She yelled for Ame and that was the last thing she remembered before she fainted.

…

Shunsui rushed through the fourth division. Only one student had come back injured but she had defeated the most hollows out of anyone in her class. He was both proud and scared. They hadn't told him the extent of her injuries. He walked into her room. She was asleep on the bed. Shunsui saw Ame.

"Tell me what happened."

"I didn't see her fight with the hollow. I was fighting off my own. She called my name and I went to her. There was a small scratch on her cheek and her arm was torn pretty badly." Ame sighed. "She woke up long enough to ask me to stay with her until you got here."

"Thank you, Ame."

She left them alone and Shunsui sat on the bed and looked at his wife. How had this happened? She had never gotten injured before.

"Shunsui, I thought I might find you in here." Captain Unohana said as she walked in. He stepped back as she checked Haruko's injuries. "She's healing well." Unohana said as she removed the bandage from Haruko's cheek. There were no signs that she had been injured. "This one will take longer. It was fairly deep. Don't let her use it too much." Unohana said as she checked the bandage around Haruko's forearm.

"Will she need to stay here?" Shunsui asked.

"Normally, I would like to keep her overnight but since she'll be with you, it shouldn't be a problem. You can take her home when she wakes up. Just bring her back in if anything happens." Shunsui nodded and Unohana left them alone in the room.

Haruko woke a couple hours later when the sky was dark. "Shunsui?"

"Haruko, how are you feeling?"

"Tired still." She rubbed her eyes. "Where's Hiro?"

"He's with your parents." Shunsui hesitated. "What happened?" He saw the tears in her eyes.

"The hollow… its mask broke and I saw Tommy beneath."

Shunsui pulled her to him. He struggled to stay calm. "He did this to you?"

"He was a hollow." Haruko looked up at him. "I don't think we'll have to worry about him again." Her smile was weak. Shunsui chuckled at her and kissed her forehead.


	31. Offers

By the end of winter break, Haruko's arm had completely healed. The wound itself hadn't taken long to heal. It had just been tender to the touch for about a week.

Haruko knew that the next few months would be important to her as a shinigami. They would be receiving offers from divisions during this time. It was something she hesitated to talk about with Shunsui. When she had first arrived in Soul Society, he had taken her into the eighth division with the understanding that he only had her until she graduated. She wondered what division she would end up end.

…

It was late when he returned home. Haruko had already put Hiro into bed.

"How was your meeting?"

"Long." Haruko knew that there were some things he couldn't tell her. She knew that he couldn't always share the information that was discussed at the Captains meeting. What she didn't know was that Shunsui had struggled during the meeting. They had discussed the top students in sixth year and he found it difficult to remain neutral when discussing his wife. They all wanted her for different reasons. She would have plenty of offers coming to her. He wondered what he could offer her, if anything, that would convince her to stay. He wondered also if he could offer her something based on her talent and not on what he meant to her.

Shunsui had clung to her that night while he slept. He didn't want to let her go.

…

Haruko received her first offer from the eleventh division as she made her way to zanpakuto class.

"I hear you're a great fighter," Kenpachi said as he handed her an envelope.

"Thank you," Haruko replied, not sure if the eleventh division was right for her.

"We only take the best fighters. You have to have a willingness to fight if you want to be in the eleventh division."

"I'll think about it." Haruko said as he walked away.

…

The next day, Haruko arrived at the Academy to find an offer from the third division waiting for her. She flipped through it. They hadn't been clear on what they were offering her. Possibly a seated position but she would have to be tested against the current members of the division.

During lunch, Vice Captain Matsumoto approached her.

"Hello Haruko-chan," she greeted as she sat down beside Haruko. Ame looked up at the Vice Captain who ignored her.

"Captain Hitsugaya asked me to give this to you." Matsumoto handed her an envelope. "We would love to have you in the tenth division."

"Thank you." Haruko smiled at her. "I'll get back with you."

…

Nanao listened quietly as her captain grumbled about things. She knew what was bothering him. The Vice Captains had also discussed Haruko at their latest meeting.

"Captain Kyoraku," Nanao began.

"What?" he snapped. Shunsui saw the shock on Nanao's face. He couldn't remember ever yelling at her in all the years she had been his vice captain. "I'm sorry, Nanao."

Nanao let out a frustrated sigh. "Captain Kyoraku, if you don't want her to go to another division, why don't you offer her a position within the eighth division?"

"I can't. I have trouble seeing Haruko as anything but my wife," he said quietly. Shunsui thought a moment. "Nanao, prepare an offer for Haruko. You can be more objective than I can."

"Yes, Captain Kyoraku."

"I don't have to see it. Take it straight to her."

"Yes Captain." Nanao said. She gathered a few things and walked out of the eighth division office. It wasn't the first time she had prepared an offer on behalf of her captain. She needed to gather some information before she made her offer.

…

"Haruko, this was delivered for you early this morning." Haruko took the envelope from her instructor with a sigh.

She didn't even look at it as she took her seat next to Ame.

"Another one?"

"Yes." Haruko sighed again. There was tension between her and Shunsui and it left her unable to sleep at night. She knew it was because of the offers. She wondered why he hadn't prepared one for her.

"What division is that one from?" Ame asked. She had yet to see an offer and was becoming jealous of all the ones Haruko had received.

Haruko looked at the envelope but there was no division mark on it. "I don't know." She started to open the envelope when the instructor called the call to begin. It wasn't until lunch that Haruko opened the envelope and read the offer.

…

Shunsui walked into his home and wondered what offers his wife had received. She hadn't told him about any of them.

Haruko waited until Hiro was asleep before she talked to Shunsui about her offers. "I received an offer that I want to accept." She pulled the unmarked envelope out of her things and handed it to him. "It's the only one to offer me a guaranteed seated position."

Shunsui pulled out the paper and began to read.

'_On behalf of Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, I, Nanao Ise, would like to offer you a position within the eighth division as third seat. Your scores at the Shinigami Academy are higher than the level of our current third seat. We hope to hear from you soon with your favorable reply.'_

"She thinks you can handle third seat." he stated, amazed. Shunsui knew that Nanao would only make on offer she knew Haruko could succeed in.

"You don't?" Haruko asked.

"I trust Nanao. That's why I let her make your offer."

"You didn't know about it?"

"I knew she prepared one. I just didn't know what she would offer you." Shunsui ran a hand through her hair. "Haruko, I'd offer you the world whether you could handle it or not. I would offer you anything to keep you with me. That's me thinking as a husband and not as a captain. That's why I had Nanao prepare your offer. She's not as biased as I am when it comes to you." He smiled at her. "Welcome to the eighth division."


	32. Ame's Offer

_He touched her cheek and ran his hand through her hair. "I want you," he whispered. Ame looked at him and their eyes locked. He leaned in close and she wondered if this time he would kiss her. She was disappointed when his lips touched her cheek. He smiled at her and then vanished. _

Ame woke wanting. This dream had been going on for the past few months. She wasn't sure who he was but she knew that he was someone she knew. She looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. She had overslept.

Haruko waited for Ame. She wanted to tell her friend about her night. Ame walked in right as their instructor began to call roll. Haruko saw the look on her friends face.

"The dream again?"

"Yes. I wish I knew who he was so I could just jump him and get it over with." Ame sighed as she took her seat. "How was your night?"

"Great." The teacher finished and Haruko leaned over at her friend. "I'll tell you more at lunch." Ame nodded and they sat and listened to the lecture. The instructor droned on. Ame was only halfway listening. Her pencil moved across the paper but she wasn't taking notes. She drew, which was unusual for her. Ame had never been known for her artistic ability. She looked down at the paper when she finished. His eyes stared back at her.

"You're right, he does look familiar," Haruko said looking at her friend.

"Yeah, but who is he?" Ame began to pack up her stuff along with the rest of the class. Soon, they were the last two left.

"Ame, can you please stay a minute?" the instructor called. They looked up at him and saw Captain Ukitake was standing next to him.

"I'll catch up with you later," Haruko said as she began to walk out of the classroom.

"Kyoraku told me about your offer. Congratulations, Haruko," Captain Ukitake smiled at her.

"Thank you," Haruko beamed as she walked out the door.

Ame saw the instructor walk out of the room. She was alone with the captain of the thirteenth division.

"Captain Ukitake," she greeted. He smiled at her.

"I want you," he said. Ame stared at him, his words ringing in her ear. Words she'd been hearing for months.

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

Ukitake cleared his throat. That hadn't come out right. "I would like to offer you the position of vice captain within my division."

"Me?"

He laughed. "Yes, Ame." He reached into his haroi and pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "Please consider it and let me know your decision." He walked out of the room and Ame stood there stunned.

Haruko found her friend ten minutes later still standing in the middle of the classroom. "Ame, are you okay?"

"It's him," Ame whispered.

"What?" Haruko asked. Ame shook her head and began to dig in her things.

"It's him," she repeated handing Haruko the pair of eyes she had drawn. "It's Captain Ukitake."

Haruko looked at her friend and then at the drawing. "Oh. It is him." She looked back at Ame. "What did he want with you?"

"He made me an offer." Ame handed the envelope to her. Haruko opened it and read through it.

"Are you going to take it?" she asked.

Ame shrugged. "It's higher than your offer."

"I know but I don't think Nanao would have offered me her position. Shunsui didn't know about it."

"How could he not know about your offer?" Ame asked.

"He told Nanao to make the offer. He didn't want to know the details." Haruko sighed. "He struggles to see me as an Academy student. I'm his wife."

Ame laughed. "Haruko, I wish I had a man that struggled to see me as anything but his love slave."

…

_He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. Their bodies touched and she wished that he would kiss her. _

_  
"Captain Ukitake," she began. _

_  
He leaned in close to her ear. "Jushiro," he said as his lips trailed around her neck. "Ame, I want you," he said. His lips hovered over hers. _

Ame woke up and wondered why her heart called for him. She wondered if he had ever thought about her the way she was now thinking about him.

She dressed for the Academy and opted to put her hair in a high ponytail. After her classes, Ame made the long walk to the thirteenth division offices. As she approached, she heard shouting and the sound of something breaking. She opened the door without knocking to see Kiyone and Sentaro arguing over a stack of paperwork. Ame had just enough time to see the papers slip from their hands and go flying around the room.

"You clean it up!"

"No you. It's your fault!"

"No it isn't."

"I'm telling the captain."

Ame ignored them and began to pick up the papers. She could hear Kiyone and Sentaro still bickering as she picked up the last paper.

"Thank you," Captain Ukitake whispered in her ear. Ame handed him the stack of papers and they both stood. "Follow me," he said as the papers were discarded on someone's desk. Ame followed him through a door on the other side of the office. It led to a garden. Kiyone and Sentaro noticed them and their bickering stopped.

"Please have a seat," Ukitake said, motioning to one of the benches. "I don't think you are here to clean up after my third seats." He took a seat beside her.

Ame laughed. "No. I wanted to talk to you about your offer."

"Do you have questions about it?" he asked.

"My only question is when do you want me to begin?" she smiled at him.

"Thank you," Ukitake said. He hugged her as if she was a savior sent to rescue him. Ame had the brief though that this was what it was like to have his arms around her. Ukitake pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm just relieved that you are accepting. I try almost every year and no one accepts once they see Kiyone and Sentaro."

"I like a challenge." Ame smiled at him and wondered what he had thought about when their bodies had been close together. She knew that she wouldn't be able to just jump him and get it over with.


	33. Wants and Reasons

Ame spent her evenings in the thirteenth division offices organizing the files. Most nights she was alone with him and she wondered if he saw her as something more than his vice captain. Thoughts of confessing ran through her head but she was too nervous to do it. Captain Ukitake had prepared the vice captain quarters for her in case she stayed too late. Ame tried not to. She was afraid of her dreams if she was so close to him. Ame wasn't sure what was going to happen once her classes were over. She sighed knowing she would have to deal with it sooner or later.

…

Haruko and Ame sat outside during their lunch break. The cafeteria was crowded and Ame wanted to talk to Haruko in private.

"Has he ever had a woman?" she sighed, wondering if she was fighting a losing battle.

"If he has, he's never told Shunsui about her."

"You told your husband that I…?"

"No, I asked him about it a long time ago. It was after formal. Captain Ukitake had made it sound like he was destined never to know the love of a woman. It saddened me and I asked Shunsui about it." Haruko shrugged.

"He feels that way because of his condition," Ame realized.

"He told you about that?"

"No. I knew someone with the same condition so I recognized it." She sighed. "I've dreamt about him every day since I accepted my position. I swear last night I woke up and I could still feel him on top of me." Ame remembered she had almost called his name. "I'm not afraid of his condition. I'm afraid of never having what I want." Haruko hugged Ame. "Haruko, I love him."

…

Ame walked into her office to find that her desk was cleaned off. There were no files to organize and no paperwork that needed catching up on.

She looked around stunned. The office was neat and orderly and she was alone. Ame sat at her desk and waited for her captain to arrive.

Ukitake walked out of his chambers and saw the light on in the division office. It was late and no one should be there. He walked inside and saw Ame sitting at her desk reading her class notes.

"Ame, what are you doing here? Didn't you hear me say last night that you could have the night off to study for your finals?"

"You did?" she asked, uncertain. Where had her mind been when he had told her that? "I must not have heard you. I'm sorry."

"That's okay." He smiled at her. "I was just about ready to go out to get dinner. Would you like to join me?" he offered.

Ame gaped at him a moment. "That sounds wonderful. I'd be happy to join you." She tried to push her feelings for him into the deepest part of her mind.

They sat in a private room in a restaurant Ame had never been to. They laughed when they ordered the same thing.

"Captain Ukitake, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you pick me to be your vice captain? I'm not the best student in my class."

"Would you rather I picked someone else?"

"No, I was just curious why you didn't ask Haruko."

"Ah, yes. Haruko is my best friend's wife. I did not want any part in separating them. They are like two halves of a whole. They belong together. Other captains didn't see that but then again, they don't know Kyoraku like I do." He paused while their food arrived. "Kyoraku has always been a great judge of character. I had already been looking through your class's scores when he recommended you." Ame smiled at him.

They ate quietly and Ukitake watched as she nibbled on her food. She didn't eat much and it concerned him.

"Is there something that troubles you?" he asked.

"No," she said hastily. "Yes but I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ame, I want you to feel like you can talk to me about whatever troubles you."

"Thank you for the offer, Captain Ukitake but I'd rather not talk about this." She sat her chopsticks down. How could she tell him what was on her mind? "Thank you for dinner." Ame tried to keep her composure as she left the restaurant. She flash stepped to her dorm and felt the tears fall. It wasn't until the next morning that she realized she had forgotten her books in the thirteenth division office.

…

They worked in silence for the next week. Ukitake watched her as she worked and he wondered what had brought the look of sadness in her eyes.

"Captain Ukitake, did you ever want something you couldn't have?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Is there something I can help you get?"

Ame shrugged still refusing to look at him. "Not so much something as someone."

"Is that what's been bothering you?" She nodded. "Well he can't be a very smart man if…"

"He doesn't know and if he did, he has his reasons." She sighed. Ukitake crossed the space between them and pulled her into a hug. Ame wasn't sure if it helped or not.

"Do I know him?" Ukitake asked quietly, still holding her.

"Yes. Very well." Ame fought back her tears. She pulled away from him "I'm sorry. I have to go." Ukitake grabbed her wrist.

"Ame, it's me, isn't it?" She looked at him, shocked. Her only reply was a small nod. "You're right, I have my reasons. I am not fortunate enough to be able to enjoy a woman's company."

"I'm not just any woman," she replied finding her voice. "When I was alive, I watched the disease kill my brother. He denied himself everything because of it. As I watched him die I wondered why. We both had the disease but it took his life while it lay dormant inside of me." She sighed and walked across the office for a glass of water. "It's still there. So you see, Captain Ukitake, if I'm fortunate to have any man, it's you."

"Ame, I didn't know."

"Not many people do. Haruko doesn't know."

He walked over to her. Finally after so many years of denying himself, here she was offering herself to him. Ukitake felt something stir inside him. He touched her cheek and ran his hand through her hair. It was soft and silky. His lips hovered over hers hesitantly. Ame stood up on her toes and met his lips with hers. It was a short meeting of lips and Ukitake wanted more of her. He put both of his arms around her, pulling her close to him. His lips came down on hers and Ame felt her heart fly and for the first time in weeks, she was truly happy.


	34. Division Celebrations

Ukitake couldn't remember the last time he had stood in front of his division. Tonight they celebrated. Tonight they officially had a vice captain. Very few of them had seen Ame when she had been working at nights and starting in the morning, they would all know her as the Vice Captain of the thirteenth division. She had graduated that morning and moved what little possessions she had into her new quarters.

Ame listened to the speech her captain made before his comrades. She tried to listen to the words but she kept on getting distracted by him. He hadn't kissed her since that night in the office. She had decided she would wait for him. Ame knew with all her heart that he was what she wanted. She wanted him to feel the same.

Their eyes met and she realized his speech was over. She smiled at him and walked up to speak to her division. He watched her approach in her shinigami uniform with the vice captain's badge tied around her arm.

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake." She smiled and looked out at the division. "I look forward to working with all of you. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

Ukitake watched her mingle with the division. He found himself watching her a lot lately. The sad look had vanished from her eyes and he found they were the most interesting shade of purple. A deep, dark purple. He had thought a lot about what she had said. Being in a relationship was something he had given up on long ago. It was too risky. She had brought hope into his life. He had questioned kissing her, worried that he might tarnish her in some way but it had been nice to be kissed. He wondered what would happen if he let things progress with her. Ukitake remembered the words Haruko had told him long ago. _'I believe there is someone out there for everyone.'_ Was Ame the 'someone' for him?

…

Shunsui sat in the banquet hall with his division. Haruko sat on one side of him and Nanao sat on the other. They had debated on bringing Hiro but decided against it, giving him to Haruko's parents for the night.

"A toast," he said, raising the glass of sake. "To our new third seat, Haruko Kyoraku." Glasses clanked and they drank and applauded. Haruko smiled at them. Unlike her friend, Haruko knew most of the eighth division since she had spent her time away from the Academy with them. They loved her and respected her. She had been nervous about taking her position, afraid that someone would think Shunsui just gave her the position because of who she was but he had explained it to them and there had been no grumblings. Even the current third seat, Tatsufusa, had welcomed her with a giant hug.

…

"Shunsui, you toasted me and never drank your sake." Haruko said as they walked into their bedroom.

Shunsui sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't like the taste of sake." Haruko looked at her husband stunned.

"What?"

"I don't like the taste of sake," Shunsui repeated.

She laughed. "Says the man who's known for drinking sake."

He pulled her to him. "I drank it to get a pleasant buzz that helped me cope with the fact that someone had been missing in my life."

"You went around pleasantly buzzed waiting for me?"

"Yes," he admitted. He kissed her. "The first night you crawled in my bed, I knew I didn't need it but I still drank. It wasn't until I first kissed you that I realized that I couldn't have both you and sake. Haruko, you taste much better than sake." She grinned at him before kissing him again.

…

Ame woke from the dream gasping for breath. She hadn't dreamed about him since he had kissed her. In tonight's dream, he had rained kisses on her. If he left her breathless in her dreams, what would he be like for real? Ame got out of bed and walked to her small kitchen. She prepared a glass of tea, something to help calm her down so she could get to sleep. She took her tea back to her bedroom and was about to crawl back into her bed when she heard it. The walls were thin enough that she heard her captain's coughing fit. She rose and walked out of her rooms and knocked on the door next to her.

Ukitake stumbled on his way to answer the door. He wasn't in the mood for company. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Or at least try to.

It was a tribute to Ame's willpower that had her keep her eyes on his when he answered the door. She was very much aware that he stood before her with his chest bare.

"Drink it," she said, handing him her glass.

"You made me tea?" he coughed.

She smiled. "I made me tea. I'm giving it to you." Ame handed him the glass. "Drink it."

Jushiro stared at her a moment. "Thank you. Please come in." His willpower was not as strong as hers and he quickly stole a glance at her. She wore short shorts and a thin tank. Jushiro stared at her legs as she walked past him. He sighed as he shut the door and took the first sip of her tea.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," he said.

"No I was already awake." She kept her back to him, mainly because she was suddenly aware of how scantily clad she was. "I should go. I'm disturbing you."

Jushiro placed his captain's haroi over her shoulders. "You are distracting dressed like that, but I insist you stay."

Ame turned and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You said you were already awake. Were you having trouble sleeping?"

"No. It was a dream."

"Was it bad?" he asked as he sipped more of the tea.

"No. It was about you and when I dream about you, I always wake up edgy." She paused. "I shouldn't have said that."

He laughed. "No, I'm flattered." Jushiro wondered what her dreams held and if he would be able to measure up to them.


	35. First Day

Haruko woke early. It was her first day as third seat of the eighth division. She was excited to get started. She looked over at her sleeping husband. He had given up things for her. He had changed. Six years ago he was a different man but he had been hiding behind sake. She wondered if someone would look at her and see that she had changed.

Haruko leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you." Shunsui grunted in his sleep. Haruko smiled at him. She had learned more from him than the zanpakuto training and hand-to-hand combat. She had learned that she married a man with a healthy sexual appetite. Haruko climbed on top of him. She leaned down and whispered his name.

Shunsui's brain was clouded with sleep but was aware of the weight of another on top of him. He heard her whispers and felt her kisses. Haruko knew the moment he woke. His hands came up on her hips and she soon found herself pinned beneath him. He slid inside of her as his mouth came down on hers. Haruko wrapped her arms around him and matched his pace. Her hips rose and took him deeper. He thrust into her, taking her higher. Shunsui felt her nails dig into his back as she reached peak. His name escaped her lips as she went over and Shunsui went with her.

He looked down at her, his hair falling down around her. He kissed her again.

"Good morning," he smiled as he rolled off her.

"It is a good morning." She laid her head on his chest. Haruko laid there content. Part of her wanted to get up and another part wanted to stay curled up next to her husband. She stayed where she was for a while longer and when she started to move away, Shunsui pulled her on top of him.

"Shunsui, I can't be late on my first day," she started to protest.

"As long as you arrive before your captain, he'll never know." He smirked at her and slid into her. His mouth cut off the rest of her protests.

…

Ame had spent most of the night in her captain's chambers. They talked about nothing and everything. He was easy to talk to. As the sky had begun to lighten, she left. He had his treatments early in the morning. She left his quarters and headed to her own. She hoped no one saw her since she didn't want rumors spreading around on her first day.

She had just walked back to her bed with the intent of trying to get a couple hours of sleep when there was a knock on her door. She sighed and went to open it. Jushiro stood on the other side. She thought something looked off about him. Something was missing.

"Captain Ukitake, what can I do for you?" she smiled.

"I need my captain's haroi," he replied with a smile. Ame laughed and took of his haroi and handed it to him. She had forgotten she had it on. They said their goodbyes and he looked at the door for a moment. As Jushiro put on his haroi, he realized it smelled like her.

…

"Unohana, can I ask you a question about my condition?"

"Yes."

"Would it ever be possible for me to be in a relationship?"

Unohana thought a moment. "Possibly. If you met someone with your condition."

"Even if it's dormant?"

She thought again. "Jushiro, I don't see a problem. There is a slim possibility that her condition could worsen but other than that, I see no problems with you exploring a relationship."

"Thank you, Unohana." He started to leave when she stopped him.

"Jushiro, I know the medical conditions of all shinigami. Even those with dormant conditions." She paused to step closer to him. "Do you like her?"

Ukitake scratched the back of his head. "I think so."

"Be sure." Unohana said as she walked out the door.

When Ame walked into the thirteenth division offices, she saw her captain was already there. Also there was a vase full of flowers on her desk. They were a deep purple and very close to the color of her eyes. Jushiro watched as she bent over one and inhaled its scent.

"Captain Ukitake, do you know where these came from?" Ame asked, as she sat at her desk. She was unable to find a note or card.

"They were here when I got here," he said, not looking up at her. It wasn't a total lie. They had been there when he arrived that morning because he had placed them there last night.

They worked in a comfortable silence. Jushiro found himself staring at her and his mind kept wandering. She had pulled her hair back but he remembered the way it had felt when he touched it. While she sat in front of him in her uniform, he still saw her in her skimpy pajamas.

Ame felt his eyes on her as she worked and she tried not to let it distract her but it was becoming increasingly more difficult. Finally she put her pen down and looked over at him. He quickly looked away and she suppressed a smile. Maybe he did think about her, she mused.

"Captain Ukitake, would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." He watched as she prepared the tea. Just as it was done, he walked over to her. "Why don't we drink it outside," he suggested, motioning to the gardens. They walked outside and sat on the bench, enjoying their tea. Ame looked out at the gardens, admiring the different flowers that spread out before her. She felt him watching her.

"You're been staring at me all day," she said.

Ukitake looked away nervously. "They're from me."

"Well, thank you. They are beautiful."

"I was thinking about you and me." Ame turned her head to look at him and she wondered when he had gotten so close to her. "I can't make any promises but I'd like to give us a try."

Ame smiled at him. "I can handle that." His lips had just barely brushed hers when they heard someone barge into the office shouting for him.


	36. Advice

Ukitake walked into the office. "Kiyone, Sentaro, what's wrong?"

"There are things we forgot to tell Ame."

"Like how you like your tea," Kiyone said.

He smiled at them. They were like children. "I think I can tell her that."

Ame walked in and walked past him with a quiet grace. She put an arm around Kiyone and Sentaro and turned them toward the door. "How about you guys make me a list of things I need to know. Bring it to me by the end of the day. We can go over it then."

"Oh. That's a good idea," Sentaro said.

"Yeah," Kiyone agreed. "I get to write it."

"No, I do."

"No me."

Ame watched as they went bickering out the door. "They're like children," she muttered.

Jushiro laughed. "I was thinking the same thing." He smiled at her. "You handled them well." She had wanted to yell at them but she had taken a moment to gather herself. Ame looked at the clock and walked over to her desk.

"I need to go. I am meeting our seated officers today to get to know them." She walked out of the door and headed down to the conference room. She was almost there when she flash stepped back to the office.

"Did you forget something?" Jushiro asked when he saw her.

"Yes." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the garden. "Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. Jushiro placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. His lips came down on hers softly and he felt her sigh in content. He closed his eyes and savored the taste of her. It was hard not to get wrapped up in her. He could forget himself and stay here like this all day. It was extremely tempting.

It was Ame that pulled away first. She didn't want to but she knew she had somewhere to be.

"I want to see you again," Jushiro said, trying to catch his breath.

"I'll be back this afternoon," she said coyly.

"I was thinking somewhere more private."

Ame smirked. "My door is always open for you." She kissed him quickly and then walked out of the garden. As Jushiro watched her walk away, he thought he understood Kyoraku's fascination with women.

…

Ame sat in her room, looking over her notes from her meetings. She still wore her shinigami uniform. She was afraid if she changed into her pajamas she'd crawl into her bed and not come out until the morning. Part of her thought that Jushiro would accept her invitation to her quarters. Part of her wondered if she was being too forward. She wanted him. She just wanted to know that he felt the same.

Ame was about ready to give up and call it a night when she heard the quiet knock on her door. She forced herself to walk slowly to the door. She didn't want to seem desperate.

Jushiro wondered if she was still awake. He had fought himself about whether or not to come to her room. He had meant it when he said he wanted to see her privately. He wanted to explore the feelings she was bringing out in him. She was all he thought about.

Ame pulled him into her room and greeted him with a kiss. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up." She said as she walked over to the kotatsu and sat down. He sat next to her.

"I'm sorry. There were some things I needed to see to. How were your meetings?" He hadn't gotten the chance to ask her when she had returned. Kiyone and Sentaro had been waiting for her.

"They were good. I just finished going through my notes when you showed up."

"You took notes?" he asked.

"Yes. I have to. It's easier for me to remember that way." When he only stared at her she replied, "I have a photographic memory."

"So that's why you scored higher than Haruko on your lecture finals," he realized.

"Yes but she beat me everywhere else. I didn't have two captains train me." Jushiro laughed at her and kissed her temple.

"Captain…"

"Jushiro," he whispered in her ear.

"Jushiro," she purred. Whatever she was going to say didn't matter. He pulled her to him and covered his mouth with hers. The sound of his name from her lips drove all other thoughts out of his head. He wanted to feel her body pressed against his. Ame soon found herself sitting in his lap. Neither wanted to end this moment and together they lost themselves and all concept of time.

As the sun began to stream through her windows, Jushiro looked at Ame. "I'm sorry. I've keep you awake two nights in a row."

"I don't mind." She smiled at him. "It was worth it."

…

"I need some advice," Jushiro said nervously.

"And you're asking me?" Shunsui couldn't remember the last time Jushiro had asked him for advice.

Jushiro ignored his comment. "I'm interested in a woman. I can't stop thinking about her."

Shunsui nearly choked on his lunch. "What?"

"Kyoraku, it's not that hard to believe. Not all of us could afford to act the way you did."

"It's not something I'm proud of," Shunsui admitted. He reflected back on them and was surprised that the only woman he could clearly remember was his wife. "What about your illness?"

"She has it too but it's still latent. I'm afraid if we…. Well you know that it will make hers worse."

"What did Unohana say?" Shunsui knew that his friend would have asked her opinion concerning the medical side of this matter.

"She said there is a slim possibility."

"And what did Ame say about that?"

"I haven't told her yet." Jushiro didn't question how Shunsui had known he had been talking about Ame. He stopped being surprised by the way Shunsui's mind worked long ago.

"You should tell her. It's only fair."

"I know. I want to. I just haven't found the right time yet." He sighed. "I've never been with a woman. I don't know if I know what to do."

Shunsui laughed. "Just go with your instincts."

"That's it? That's your advice?" Jushiro was shocked.

Shunsui shrugged. "You can go the fancy route with flowers and candles and music but when it comes down to it, all of it disappears but her."


	37. First Time

"How long was it before you got intimate with Captain Kyoraku?" Ame asked Haruko as they met one day for lunch.

"A year. I was a first year student and as much as I wanted it, I never had the energy after class and training to walk to his rooms to make it happen."

"I don't want to wait that long. I've been his vice captain for the two months. We get along so well. It's like we were made to work next to each other." She looked down at her food. She wasn't really hungry. "I have it too."

Haruko stared at her. "It? Oh. Did you get it from Captain Ukitake?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

Ame smiled. "No. I had it when I was alive but it's dormant."

"You really are the perfect woman for him." They laughed. "I'm really glad that you two are happy. It makes me happy. I told him there was someone out there for everyone." Haruko grinned. "I was trying to cheer him up but I'm glad I was right."

…

Jushiro had a lot on his mind. He was distracted and Ame had noticed. He didn't spend every night in her quarters. He wanted her to get some sleep and they didn't seem to get any when they were together. They would spend the nights kissing and talking but never sleeping. They tried to keep their relationship out of the office but it was very challenging and breaks in the garden were becoming a habit. Along with barriers to keep out unwanted guests.

"Ame, come to my quarters tonight for dinner."

"Are you cooking?" she teased.

"I will if you want me to."

She shrugged. "Surprise me." She kissed him and they walked back into the office to finish the day's work. It was hard not to stare at the clock and wish the minutes would fly by. Jushiro left earlier than she did.

"Give me an hour after you leave," he requested. Ame nodded.

When she left, she flash stepped to her quarters and prepared herself for her date. She left her vice captain's badge in her rooms and soon found herself outside of Jushiro's door. She knocked lightly. Jushiro glanced at the clock. She was prompt.

They ate the dinner he prepared and Ame couldn't figure out if he had made it or if he had bought it. It didn't matter to her either way. Talk wasn't necessary during dinner and they both felt comfortable just being together.

After dinner, Ame found herself in his lap with her arms and legs wrapped around him. Kisses were no longer innocent. Instead there was a want behind it.

"Touch me," she breathed in his ear.

"I want to," he replied hesitantly. "I don't want to worsen your condition."

"I don't care about that." She looked into his eyes. "I love you." They were words he never expected to hear in his life. "Jushiro, I love you. I want to be with you."

He pulled her close to him, holding her. The urgency they had both felt was gone. Jushiro just held onto her. His whole world had just shifted. Ame started to pull away from him. She wasn't sure what to think. She was afraid to look at him. When she finally met his eyes with hers, she saw they were filled with warmth.

"Ame," He touched her cheek and ran his hand through her hair. She saw his smile. "I have been thinking the same thing. I never thought I would be fortunate enough to be loved, let alone to find myself loving you." She stared at him. "Ame, I love you."

No more words were said as they kissed again. Jushiro lifted her up and carried her to his bed. Ame was vaguely aware that she was in a bed and not of a futon but she paid no attention to it. Her only thoughts were on the man that loved her. No man had ever been willing to go this far with her. Not even in her dreams but this was no dream. She felt the full weight of him on top of her and it pleased her. Her hands fisted in her hair. This was something neither of them had ever experienced.

Jushiro rolled and Ame found herself on top of him. She sat up and pulled off her obi. He noticed there was lace beneath her uniform. He pulled the uniform off her and answered her previous request with his touch. His touch was feather light as he skimmed his hands over her.

Ame pulled at his obi and opened the top of his uniform. Her hands ran over him and Ame let herself look at the chest she had previously denied herself. She leaned down and kissed him, her hair curtaining around them.

He tugged at the rest of her uniform, trying to reveal more of her. Her skin was smooth beneath his hands and he craved to feel more of it.

Jushiro rolled over and removed the rest of her uniform along with the top of his. The black lace was a fascinating contrast against her pale skin. "You're beautiful," he said as his mouth covered hers. Ame felt like she was floating. He loved her and he thought she was beautiful. He flicked open the clasp of her bra so he could feel her breasts under his hand. His thumb skimmed her nipple and she moaned beneath him. Jushiro trailed his hand down further and hesitated at the black lace that still covered her. Ame arched beneath him and he continued. He cupped her and found she was warm. He ran his finger over her center and he tantalized her. His kisses ran along her neck and to her breasts. Jushiro brought her up to peak and Ame breathed his name.

She nudged him onto his back and quickly removed her lace undergarments. Jushiro stripped off the rest of his clothes and Ame straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him as she slid over him. She rocked against him. His hands grabbed her hips. Ame took him deeper and she moaned. He felt her tighten around him as she peaked. She whispered his name like a prayer and Jushiro followed her over the edge.

Ame shifted off of him. Jushiro reached for her hand and held it. He realized Kyoraku had been right, everything had disappeared but her.


	38. Fireworks Festival

Shunsui and Haruko sat at Daniel and Lexi's table and had dinner. It was something they tried to do once a week when they came to pick up Hiro.

"Haruko, there's a fireworks festival next week. We were wondering if we could take Hiro," Lexi said.

"We could all go as a family, if you want," Shunsui suggested.

"That would be nice. Can we invite Jushiro and Ame?" Haruko asked him.

Shunsui shrugged. "Sure."

"Is that ok with you, Mom?" Haruko asked.

"The more the merrier. We can all meet here if you want."

"That would be a good idea." Haruko was excited.

…

They sat with Jushiro and Ame at lunch the next day. "We're taking Hiro to a fireworks festival this weekend and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us."

Ame and Jushiro glanced at each other. They hadn't gone out in public together as a couple. Haruko and Shunsui were the only ones who know about them. They seemed to carry on a whole conversation with only a look.

"Are you planning on asking anyone else?" Ame asked, nervously.

"No. My parents will be there though," Haruko explained.

"We'd love to go." Jushiro said.

…

Haruko and Ame met Shunsui, Hiro and Jushiro at Daniel and Lexi's home. The two men wore standard shinigami uniforms without their captain's haroi. Shunsui had also worn his hat. He watched her approach wearing a deep blue kimono with pale pink cherry blossoms dancing over it. He whispered something to Hiro and the boy ran to his mother.

"Momma. Pretty!" Hiro said. Haruko bent down and kissed him.

Jushiro looked at Ame who wore a simple pale yellow kimono. "I don't need to use a child to tell you that you look beautiful." He smiled at her and took her hand. Daniel and Lexi walked out and saw them. Lexi raised a brow at Haruko who replied with a small nod.

They walked to the festival. Lexi and Daniel each held one of Hiro's hand while Shunsui took Haruko's hand and they walked along the booths at the festival.

They walked along the street, stopping for food or games. Jushiro had won a small stuffed koala for Ame. Haruko had begun to carry Hiro when he got fussy but she still held tight to her husband's hand. Daniel was several booths back trying to win a stuffed animal for Hiro that was taller than his grandson.

…

Daniel and Lexi had saved them a spot on the field where they would be able to see the fireworks.

"She's doing it," Shunsui said to Jushiro, emphasizing the 'she'.

"Ah. That makes sense. We should be in for quite a show."

"Who's doing what?" Haruko asked.

"Kuukaku Shiba is doing the show. Fireworks are her specialty," Shunsui explained.

"She's Kaien's sister," Ame realized. Jushiro nodded. "Well, this should be fun." Ame smiled at him. From what she knew about Kaien, he was well respected among the division. Jushiro had relied on him more than he had his third seats. Ame wondered if he would rely on her the same way.

Haruko took Shunsui's hat and pinwheels as Shunsui lifted Hiro on his shoulders. He held onto his son with one arm around the boy's legs. Haruko grabbed his free hand. Lexi pulled out her camera and took a picture. They didn't notice. Neither did Ame and Jushiro. Ame leaned up against him with her back against his chest and he had wrapped his arms around her.

The fireworks began to explode overhead and Hiro pointed at them and said "Pretty!" People were crowded all around them on the field. Kuukaku knew how to put on a display and after 20 minutes, it was still going strong with no signs of ending. It was there surrounded by so many strangers that Jushiro pulled Ame closer to him and whispered in her ear. "I want you." He saw her smirk as the colored lights of the fireworks played over her face. He kissed her neck. "I want you more than I want my next breath." She turned to face him and Jushiro flash stepped them out of the crowd and to his chambers.

Ame found herself with her back against the wall and with his mouth on hers. He pulled at her obi, desperate to feel her skin. He slid her panties down her legs and then grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. His hand trailed up her leg and he found her wet for him. Ame's hands reach for his obi and pants. Soon they were pooled on the floor. Jushiro grabbed her hips and she wrapped her other leg around him. He slipped into her. Ame moved against him, each stroke taking them both higher. Her arms wrapped around him as she felt the orgasm rip through her. She tightened around him. His name escaped her lips just before he covered them with his own and released himself.

…

Jushiro woke with night sweats. It was part of his illness and he was used to it. He looked over at Ame. He wasn't sure what had come over him at the festival but he had to have her. For a man who some considered weak, it wasn't hard to find the strength to make love. As he watched her sleep, he felt his lungs begin to burn. Quickly he got up and ran to the bathroom. He closed the door, hoping her wouldn't wake Ame.

As the coughing fit passed, he splashed cool water on his face. Jushiro leaned against the door, trying to catch his breath.

Ame stood on the other side of the door. She had tried to open the door but was locked. She wondered why he was locking her out of this part of his life. She understood better than anyone what he was going through.

Jushiro walked out of the bathroom to see Ame tying her obi. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my quarters. I don't appreciate being shut out like that."

"It's not something I want you to have to see."

"Jushiro, it's part of who you are."

"It doesn't matter," he said quietly with a hint of anger.

"Well, if that's the way you really feel, then I guess this is goodbye." She flash stepped to her quarters and set up a barrier before she collapsed on her futon, crying.

"Ame, wait," he yelled but it was too late she was gone and he was alone.


	39. Late Nights

Ame wasn't surprised when she was the first one to arrive at the division office. What surprised her was when she looked at the clock and saw it was nearly lunch time and she was still alone in the office. She worked through everything that was piled on her desk. Anything that needed her captain's approval, she left on his desk.

Ame left at normal hours. She did not walk to her chambers. Instead, she walked through the division barracks and made her way to an empty room. Walking inside, she laid on the futon and waited for the tears or for sleep. One of them would surely take over her soon.

…

The moon was high in the sky when Jushiro flash stepped to his office. He saw the pile of paperwork and her note. There was no friendliness in it. He sighed and worked through them. He had no one to blame but himself. It was unusual not to have her there to talk to. He had gotten used to her presence.

…

Ame walked into the office to find more work on her desk; most of it from her captain with instructions of where to send what he had finished.

"If that's how it's going to be, two can play this game." She completed her work and left it on his desk.

…

"Shunsui, have you seen Jushiro?" Captain Unohana asked as she walked into the eighth division offices.

"No. Is something wrong?"

"He missed his treatments yesterday."

"That doesn't sound like something Ukitake would do." Shunsui thought a moment. "He also missed the last captains meeting. Have you checked the thirteenth division offices?"

"Yes. No one was there."

"That's odd." Shunsui shuffled the papers on his desk. "I'll see if I can find him."

"Thank you, Shunsui."

It was later in the afternoon when Shunsui walked into the thirteenth division offices. Papers were piled neatly on Jushiro's desk and he saw Ame hard at work.

"Where is he?" Shunsui asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," she replied not looking at him.

Shunsui watched her a moment. "What happened?"

"He shut me out and I left." She fought back tears and he noticed. "Seems he forgot that I've seen it before." She looked up at him. "You're going to talk to him aren't you?"

"Yes. Ukitake missed his treatments and he's been missing a few other things. How long has this been going on?"

Ame shrugged unsure. How long had she been living with this empty feeling? "About a week? I've lost count of my days. It was after the fireworks festival." Shunsui looked at her. The festival had been nearly two weeks ago. "Good luck, Captain Kyoraku. He placed a barrier around his rooms." She returned to her paperwork and Shunsui left for his friend's quarters.

The barrier was weak and it was one Shunsui knew well. He used it when he had entertained a woman overnight and didn't want to be bothered in the mornings. He knocked on his friend's door.

"Ukitake, it's me."

Jushiro looked at the door. He sighed and opened it. "What do you want? Did she send you here?"

"By she do you mean Unohana? Yes. She did." Shunsui walked into the room.

"Unohana did? Why?"

"Ukitake, do you know what day it is?" Jushiro thought a moment. Was there something he was missing? Shunsui saw the confusion on his face. "You missed your treatments yesterday and a captains meeting earlier this week."

"I did?" Shunsui nodded.

"What happened with Ame?"

"I didn't want her to see me like that and she felt like I shut her out."

Shunsui mused over his words for a moment. "Didn't you say her brother had it too? Don't you think she's used to seeing it?" Ukitake stared at his friend. "Personally, I think you are being an idiot. You have a woman that loves you and you are acting like a stubborn child." Shunsui sighed. "What is it you tell your division? There are two kinds of fights. One for your life and one for pride." Shunsui looked at him. "What did you fight over? It wasn't your life and that wasn't pride." He turned and left his friend to ponder his words.

Jushiro thought about what Shunsui had said. Hadn't he fought for his pride? Was it just stubbornness? He thought about it as he walked into the fourth division. Jushiro was greeted by Unohana.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of the days," he said, sheepishly.

"Don't let it happen again," she replied as she led him back to the treatment room.

…

"Where have you been?" Haruko asked as Shunsui arrived home.

"Solving the problems of the thirteenth division." Shunsui said as he kissed her. "It seems Ukitake and Ame had a fight and they aren't speaking to each other." He looked at Haruko. "They both still love each other. We just need to give them time to work this out."

…

It had been a month since she had walked out on him. The empty feeling had gone but people around her noticed the spark in Ame's eyes was gone. They were flat. Ame completed the paperwork for the day and left it on his desk as usual. Her note to him took her a while to write. She was very emotional about what she needed to tell him. Her vision blurred with tears.

"Pull it together, Ame. You've cried enough tears over him," she muttered to herself. Finishing the letter, she left to the empty room and had a very restless sleep.

Jushiro came into the office late at night as usual. He worked through the paperwork she had left him. He found himself staring at her desk and he could almost see him there. She shook his head and continued on. As he finished the last of the paperwork, he saw the envelope. He opened it and read the letter inside.

_Captain Ukitake, _

_I would like to thank you for taking a graduating student and giving them the most wonderful opportunity to serve as your vice captain. I have learned many things from you and from the members of our division. As much as I love my fellow comrades, I can no longer work without a captain beside me. In the morning I will be asking Captain Commander Yamamoto for a transfer to a different division. Again, thank you for everything. _

_Signed, Your Vice Captain, Ame_


	40. The Fall

Ukitake dropped the letter as if it had bit him. He stared at it a moment and then tucked it inside his pocket. His captain's haroi billowed out behind him as he walked to her rooms. He banged on the door and waited for an answer. When none came, he flash stepped inside. Her personal items were still in the room but she was not. Jushiro saw the futon folded up on the floor and he wondered where she was.

Ame woke before the sun. She saw the clouds were grey and she thought they matched her mood. She flash stepped to her quarters to change into her shinigami uniform. As she tied the vice captain badge around her arm, she wondered if the Captain Commander would honor her request. Ame flash stepped to the top of the building. From here, she had a view of the entire division. She looked down on it and knew that she would miss it. Ame watched the sun come up. It tried to peek through the grey clouds but it was losing. She heard the rumble of the clouds and felt the first drops of rain.

Soon she was soaking wet and she thought it might be a good idea to change before she went to see the Captain Commander. As she turned, she felt her foot slip. She couldn't grab hold of the roof as she fell. Ame wondered briefly if she would survive if she hit the ground. She didn't want to die. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the meeting with the cold, hard ground. She lost consciousness.

Jushiro saw Ame as she fell. He flash stepped and caught her. She was limp in his arms but she was alive.

…

Ame woke up naked and wrapped in a blanket. She couldn't remember clearly what happened. She remembered falling but what had happened after that? Had she hit the ground? She didn't feel sore, just warm. She could still hear the rain pouring outside. Ame opened her eyes and she knew then exactly where she was.

Jushiro sat on the bed next to her with her letter in his hand. She reached out and grabbed his free hand, twining her fingers with his.

"Ame, I'm sorry," he said quietly, looking down at her. "I'm not used to depending on anyone when it comes to my illness. I might have to change my way of thinking about that."

Ame shifted so that she sat next to him. "When I fell, all I could think of was you."

"When you fell, my heart stopped. I didn't think I would make it in time."

"Lucky for me, you did." She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I'm going to have to deny your request." He looked at her "Both as the Captain of this division and as the man who loves you." Jushiro tossed the paper aside and covered her mouth with his. "If you manage to see Genryuusai-sensei today, you can tell him we are getting married."

"We are?" she asked, raising a brow at him. "Are you proposing?"

"I am if your answer is yes."

It was hard to suppress the grin that spread across her face. "Yes." She barely got the word out before he kissed her again.

While the thirteenth division offices remained empty that day, Jushiro's bed did not.

…

Jushiro walked into the eighth division offices the following day. "Kyoraku, I need to borrow your wife."

Shunsui eyed his friend. "Really?" He saw a change in Jushiro. "Do I want to know why?"

Jushiro was thankful there was a vice captains meeting keeping both Ame and Nanao occupied. "I asked Ame to marry me," he said sheepishly.

"Congratulations," Shunsui said.

"I want to get her a ring. That's why I need Haruko's help."

"Need my help for what?" Haruko asked as she walked into the office. She had only caught the last few words Ukitake had spoken.

Jushiro turned and looked at her. "Ame and I are getting married." Haruko let out a squeal and hugged him.

"I'm happy for you. Didn't I tell you that there was someone out there for everyone?"

"Yes and you were right." He sighed. "I did things a little backwards by asking her before I had a ring."

"We can go now," Shunsui suggested.

Jushiro nodded and the three of them made their way to the Senkai gate. They walked out to Karakura town and headed for the jewelry store.

"I have no idea what she would like," Ukitake confessed as he looked around the displays. He looked at the more traditional styles but nothing caught his eye. He looked at the non-traditional rings. Shunsui and Haruko hesitated on making suggestions. Choosing a ring was a decision he needed to make on his own.

"Nothing says Ame," Jushiro said with a sigh. He was ready to give up when a clerk stopped him.

"Sir, we just got this in. Maybe this is what you are looking for." He showed Jushiro the ring.

"It's perfect. I'll take it."

..

Ame walked in from her meeting to an empty office. For some reason, she wasn't surprised. She sighed and sat at her desk and worked on the stack of paperwork that loomed over her. As she reached for more, her hand hit something unfamiliar. Ame looked up at it and saw the small blue box with the white bow. She wasn't sure where it had come from. She knew it hadn't been there when she arrived and as far as she could tell, she was alone in the office. She looked around and then took the box and pondered what was inside of it.

Curiosity got the best of her and Ame opened the box. She stared at the ring inside. It was a flower. A deep green emerald sat in the middle with five brilliant purple amethyst petals around it. It was breathtaking. Jushiro took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Ame wasn't sure where he had come from but she threw her arms around him and kissed him.


	41. Verdict

Yamamoto stood before his captains. They had a decision to make; one that could change a man's life. He eyed Jushiro as he stood in line with his head somewhat hung and his eyes cast down. This was not something he ever expected to hear from Jushiro. He had always been saddened by the fact that this bright student of his would never know the pleasures of a woman. He was glad to be proved wrong. Yamamoto wasn't sure if he liked the idea of a captain marrying their vice captain. It was something that had never happened in all the thousands of years that the Gotei 13 had been around. That was why he had called them all together. He wanted them to decide on the fate of this man.

He explained the situation to them. If Shunsui hadn't already been married, they all would have expected this from him. None of them had ever expected to hear that Captain Ukitake was getting married, especially for him to be marrying his newly appointed vice captain. Shunsui saw Unohana's quiet smile as Yamamoto had explained things to them.

"This will not just be a decision for Captain Ukitake but for all captains should this arise again." They went around the room giving their vote. Jushiro counted desperately in his head. Shunsui had the loudest 'yes' of all of them. All was quiet and Jushiro felt 12 pairs of eyes on him.

"Captain Ukitake, what is your vote?" Yamamoto asked.

Jushiro stared at him a moment. "Y-Yes," he stammered.

Yamamoto looked at the captains and then back at Jushiro. "You have the favorable vote from your fellow captains. As long as the vice captains vote favorably as well, then we all expect to be invited to a wedding." Yamamoto paused. "You are all dismissed."

Many of them came up and congratulated Jushiro as they left. He walked out of the captains meeting feeling much better than he had when he went it.

…

Ame rushed to the Vice Captain's meeting. The message she had received had said it was urgent.

She took her seat and listened to the first division vice captain start the meeting. A blush crept up her face as he began to discuss the decision they had before them. Would it be acceptable for a vice captain to marry a captain? He gave them no names or details.

She listened as they agreed, disagreed or didn't care at all. When it was her turn to voice her opinion, she quickly said yes.

"Thank you all. I'll report your decision to the Captain Commander." As they filed out, Nanao hurried to catch up with Ame.

"That was unexpected," she said. Ame looked at her.

"Yes. It was."

"Captain Kyoraku has taught me to be very observant," Nanao began, "Out of all the vice captains in that room, you are the only one who blushed when the situation was brought to our attention."

"Really?" Ame asked, fighting to keep her voice calm. Luckily for Ame, Matusmoto and put her hands around Nanao.

"Nanao-chan, who do you think it is?"

Nanao started to answer her when Ame shot her a look of death. "I don't know."

"I think it is Ame-chan," Matsumoto exclaimed, burying Ame within the depths of her bust. "She's the obvious choice." As Ame tried to pull away, Matsumoto noticed her ring. She pulled the green-haired vice captain's hand. "Oh! Look Nanao. A ring."

"It's not very traditional," Nanao said.

"I bought it for myself," Ame retorted.

Matusmoto frowned. "Ame, you're no fun."

"You know they didn't say it was a captain and vice captain from the same division," Ame said to Matusmoto.

"Really? Well I'll have to think about this over drinks. You ladies care to join me?"

"No thanks," they replied in unison. Nanao and Ame watched Matsumoto walk away.

They walked in silence for a while. Ame was trying to think of something else to say.

"He did imply that it was a captain and vice captain from the same division. Matsumoto's right. You are the obvious choice." Nanao waited a minute. "You aren't denying any of this."

Ame shook her head. "I'm not going to. It wouldn't be right to me or Jushiro if I did." Ame smiled at Nanao and then flash stepped back to the thirteenth division offices.

…

Ame and Jushiro stood before Yamamoto in the old man's office. Yamamoto looked at them.

"We have brought this matter up to both the captain and the vice captains. This is something we have never encountered within the Gotei 13. Marriages are rare but not uncommon. Your marriage is different because you both lead the thirteenth division. You will not let your personal feelings get in the way of the division. If that should happen, one of you will be moved to a different division and most like a lower rank."

Jushiro and Ame nodded in agreement.

"Where is your ceremony going to take place?"

They looked at each other. They hadn't thought that far ahead.

Jushiro looked at Yamamoto. "The garden at the thirteenth division offices."

"That's not a very big location," Yamamoto mused.

"No. It doesn't need to be for the ceremony itself," Jushiro explained. "We can have our reception available to everyone but the ceremony would be smaller, more intimate."

"Very well. I will perform your ceremony next week in the gardens at the thirteenth division. Unless you would prefer Shunsui."

"Genryuusai-sensei, we would be honored to have you wed us."

…

As Ame and Jushiro walked back to their office, he took her hand. "I hope those decisions were alright with you."

"They were fine with me. It was exactly what I was thinking." Ame smiled at him. "You would prefer the Captain Commander perform our ceremony over your best friend? That surprises me."

Jushiro sighed. "We did him an injustice by marrying Shunsui and Haruko in secret. Genryuusai-sensei was very disappointed in us and upset that he hadn't known. We've been here since the beginning and we are like sons to him. By accepting his offer, it's like making up for Shunsui's mistake."

"Something tells me it's not the first time you've appeased him to make up for Captain Kyoraku's mistake."

Jushiro chuckled. "No. It's not the first time nor is it the last time."


	42. The Night Before

Ame walked into Jushiro's room to find him staring out the window. He looked lost in thought. She wrapped her arms around him. "Did it go well?" she asked. He had gone to tell him family that they were getting married tomorrow. It was short notice but it was the only time he had to go see them. She saw a hint of a smile.

"Yes. They are very excited and they want to meet you. I want you to meet them." Jushiro turned and looked at her. "Just before I left they asked me if we were thinking of having children."

"Really?" Ame raised an eyebrow at him. "You know it's not genetic."

"I know," he said quietly. "It's never something I thought about. I never thought I'd ever have the chance to have children."

"Think about it. I can be happy either way." She smiled at him. Ame heard a knock on the door and she frowned at it. "I can't stay. Haruko won't let me. She said something about it being bad luck if the groom sees the bride before the wedding." Ame kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow." Ame started to turn away when Jushiro pulled her to him. He kissed her more passionately, not wanting her to leave.

"Do you think if we don't open the door, they'll go away?"

"Unfortunately, no." Ame hesitantly left the warmth of his arms and walked to the door. She turned back to him. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied as she opened the door and Shunsui walked in.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to let me in. Haruko is waiting for you." With one last glance back at Jushiro, Ame blew him a kiss and left.

"What are you doing here?" Jushiro asked his friend.

"I got kicked out. Apparently it's girls only tonight. Except for Hiro." Shunsui sighed. "You're lucky you only have to go one night without her. I went a week without seeing Haruko before you married us."

"I've been thinking about that night a lot recently. I really messed it up. I'm sorry." Jushiro said as he sat at the kotatsu.

Shunsui sat across from him. "No you didn't." He saw his friend about to protest and he continued. "We were in a hurry to get married. The only part I regret is I would have promised her the same thing I promised her when we were kids." Shunsui sighed. "Maybe I'll have to ask her to marry me again so I can do things right," Shunsui said with a smile. Jushiro laughed at him.

…

As Ame helped Haruko get Hiro ready for bed, she thought about what Jushiro had said to her. "Haruko, did you talk to your husband about having children before you got married?" She still had a hard time addressing Shunsui by anything other than Captain Kyoraku.

Haruko smiled. "We never discussed it and then I was pregnant and it was too late." Haruko watched her son for a moment. "Hiro wasn't planned but I don't regret it." She looked at Ame. "Are you thinking about it?"

"Jushiro's family asked him if we were going to have children. He's thinking about it." She sighed. "I told him it didn't matter to me and I don't know if that's totally true." She looked down at Hiro who was already fast asleep. "I've seen Hiro turn your mood just by saying a word. I've seen Jushiro with Hiro and I think he would make a great father. While I think I would be ok with not having a child, I think it is something I want to do."

"I think you would be a great mother. Is Jushiro worried about his illness?"

Ame nodded.

"I want another one," Haruko admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes. I haven't told Shunsui yet. I want a little girl and I'd like to try until I get one." Haruko smiled at Ame.

…

"Kyoraku, did you know you wanted to have a child?"

"It was something we never discussed and then it was too late. I never saw myself as a father but when I held Hiro for the first time it was the greatest feeling in the world." Shunsui looked at his friend. "I can't believe he'll be two next month."

"It was hard at first to see you of all people, as a father."

"I know," he chuckled. "I'd do it again if Haruko wanted another."

"Haruko changed you," Jushiro observed.

"I changed for her." Shunsui shrugged. "Love does crazy things to a man." He looked at Jushiro. "Would you give it all up for her?"

"Yes," Jushiro replied without hesitation.

"So would I."

…

Jushiro looked down at the woman that would become his wife. She was truly a gift to him and tomorrow he would vow to cherish her forever. Ame lay with one hand off the bed like she usually did when she was restless. Quietly, he clasped the bracelet around her wrist and flash stepped back to his own rooms. It was hard for him to sleep without her by his side but tomorrow would change all of that.

Haruko woke and saw her friend sitting up in the bed toying with something.

"Did you sleep well?" Haruko asked.

"Yes." Ame smiled. "I had a visitor last night while I was sleeping."

"A visitor? How do you know?"

"I didn't go to bed wearing this." Ame held out her wrist to show Haruko. "Nor have I ever owned it." She knew that it was from Jushiro. She hadn't slept well but during what little sleep she had gotten, she dreamed of him. The dreams calmed her. Haruko looked at the circle of diamonds on her friend's wrist. They were generously cut but not overbearing. They were perfect for Ame. "He's going to spoil me and we aren't even married yet," Ame said with a smirk.


	43. The Wedding

Haruko sat in the garden with Hiro in her lap and Shunsui beside her in his captain's uniform sans his hat and kimono. Ame and Jushiro had expressed that their ceremony be a small gathering of friends but their reception at the thirteenth division banquet hall would be open to anyone who wanted to attend.

Captain Unohana was there along with her vice captain, Isane. Nanao had also shown up for the ceremony but Shunsui knew she wanted to stay in the office and work on paperwork. The only other two guests were Kiyone and Sentaro.

Haruko looked at her friend as Ame took her place standing across from Jushiro. She was stunning. Ame wore her hair down with soft curls at the end. Her dress was long and flowing. The top was strapless and beaded in an intricate design. Her bracelet hung around her wrist. Ame had refused to take it off.

They held hands as Yamamoto began the ceremony and 'I do's' were exchanged.

Shunsui took Haruko's hand in his when Yamamoto started their vows.

Jushiro looked at Ame and spoke his vow. "Ame, I have never been happier than I am at this moment. And just looking at you now, fills my heart with tenderness. Whatever challenges we may face, I know our love will persevere. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you forever."

Ame squeezed his hand slightly and gave him her vow. "Jushiro, I have never been happier than I am at this moment. I take you to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you forever."

Yamamoto pulled their rings out of his haroi. Jushiro took the thin band that would fit under Ame's flower. He slid it onto her finger saying, "Take this ring and as you wear it, may it be a reminder of how much I love you, not only on this day, but every single day."

Ame took the band and placed it on Jushiro's finger. "Jushiro, I give you this ring as a sign that you are not alone. I will always be with you."

Yamamoto looked at them. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ame and Jushiro sealed their vows with a kiss. As they turned to face their friends, Jushiro saw the man in the back of the garden. He gave him a small nod and the man disappeared.

"Who was that?" Ame asked quietly as they walked to meet their friends.

"My brother. One of them at least."

"Why didn't he stay?"

Jushiro shook his head.

"Because he's not a shinigami," Shunsui said as he shook his friend's hand.

"Then I should thank you for that," Jushiro said. Only Shunsui would have seen that one of his siblings had been here to witness the wedding.

"Yama-jii!" Hiro said as the old shinigami walked past him. Yamamoto smiled at him and continued on past them. He wondered if he would be able to break the youngest Kyoraku out of that habit.

…

It didn't take long for the reception to start in the banquet hall. Ame and Jushiro found themselves dancing in slow circles to appease the shinigami around them.

"You look beautiful," Jushiro said to her.

"Thank you," Ame said. "And thank you for my bracelet."

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yes, very much. You have exquisite taste in jewelry and in women." Ame smiled at him. Jushiro grinned.

"I've been thinking," he began. "Ame, I do want children but I want time with you alone first. This has all happened very fast."

"Are you having regrets already?"

"No," he laughed. "Can't I want to spend time with my wife before we add to our family?"

"I don't see a problem with that. I think it would be nice to spend time with my husband." Ame leaned up and kissed him and that was the last time they were together for a good portion of the night.

The mingled and talked to their guests. Occasionally they would catch each other's eye from across the hall.

Shunsui walked up to Jushiro. "Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks." Jushiro stole another glance at Ame. "Is this what it's like to be you? To have this constant want for a woman?"

Shunsui laughed. "No. It means you're lucky to find the one you can't live without." Shunsui looked over at Haruko. "I never wanted another woman the way I wanted Haruko and I never will. No one compares to her." Shunsui looked back at his friend. "That want never goes away. If anything, it gets more intense."

It took Jushiro longer to reach Ame that he had hoped. He pulled her into a corner. "I can't help but wonder how to get you some place private so I can get you out of that dress."

"I think it's expected that we disappear before everyone else." She leaned in close to his ear. "My zipper is on the side of my dress," she whispered seductively to him.

Jushiro took her hand and flash stepped with her. She looked around. "We aren't in your quarters." Ame observed.

"Our quarters," he corrected. "And no, we aren't. It will be too easy for us to be found if we aren't in the office in the morning. This is much more private." Jushiro kissed her and reached for the zipper on the side of her dress.


	44. Haruko and Hiro

Haruko wasn't feeling well. She felt run down and she wasn't sure why. Shunsui was at a captains meeting and she was trying to get Hiro to bed so she could get to sleep early. She played with her son as she gave him his bath. As Haruko reached for the towel to get Hiro out, she was suddenly drenched in bath water. She was soaked and he thought it was hilarious.

Haruko pulled Hiro out of the tub and stood him in the corner in the hall. She handed him a towel. "That was not a nice thing to do, Hiro. You can stand there until your father gets home."

Shunsui walked in not too much later to find his son with a towel over his head as if he was hiding. Haruko was in the bathroom cleaning water off the floor.

"Why is Hiro standing in the corner?"

"Because he thought it would be a riot to pour his bath water on me." Shunsui bit back a chuckle. Haruko sighed. "I know it's not the worst thing he could do but I don't feel well and he fought me at dinner and all I want to do is curl up in bed and now I have to clean the bathroom." She let out a breath.

Shunsui touched her cheek and was shocked at the warmth he felt. "Go lay down. I'll finish things up in here." Haruko eyed him and he wondered where those dark spots under her eyes had come from. Shunsui moved his hand to her forehead. "Haruko, you're burning up." She swayed and he was thankful he had been there to catch her. Shunsui carried Haruko to their room and laid her on the bed.

He walked back out to the hall and pulled the towel off his son. "Hiro, has you mother been feeling bad all night?"

Hiro nodded. "Is Momma mad?" he asked quietly.

"No." Shunsui led him to his room and dressed him for bed. "She's not feeling well. You still need to apologize to her." Hiro nodded. "Let's let your Mother sleep and you can tell her in the morning." Shunsui put Hiro in his crib and walked back into his room. Haruko still lay where he left her. He pulled her wet clothes off and set them out to dry.

As he finished mopping up the water in the bathroom, he debated carting his wife off to the fourth division. If Hiro hadn't been there, he would have. He'd have to convince her to go in the morning.

…

Haruko walked into the eighth division office to find Shunsui alone. Her smile widened. "Captain Kyoraku, I need some time off."

"Fill out the appropriate paperwork," he muttered, not paying attention.

She walked over to him and leaned in close to his ear. "Shunsui," she whispered seductively.

"Haruko," he said, startled. His mind had been elsewhere, wondering what was wrong with her that would cause her to faint like she had. How had he not noticed she was there?

"I need some time off," she repeated as she grabbed the division calendar off Nanao's desk. She rounded his desk to stand beside him. Shunsui watched as she flipped through the pages. "Somewhere around here. I'm not sure the exact date though."

Shunsui quickly did the math and pulled her into his lap. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes," she smiled at him. He covered her mouth with his and Haruko wrapped her arms around him.

Nanao walked into the office some time later to find them still wrapped around each other. "Can't you do that somewhere else?" she asked.

"No," Shunsui said, his mouth barely leaving Haruko's. He pulled away from her slowly. Haruko's eyes were clouded. He whispered something in her ear but Nanao didn't notice. She had stopped paying attention to them.

"Nanao, I've given Haruko the day off. She wasn't feeling well yesterday."

"She seemed to be feeling fine when I walked in," Nanao muttered.

"She went to the fourth division this morning." Nanao looked up at him. "She's pregnant."

"Congratulations, sir." Nanao said before turning her attention back to her paperwork. He looked at her a moment.

"I'm going to be gone for a while this afternoon," he began.

"Go ahead, Captain Kyoraku. I'll take care of things here."

Shunsui met his wife in their bedroom where they continued their passionate kiss that had begun in the eighth division offices. Since they were alone, it didn't take long for clothes to begin to pool on the floor. Shunsui fell onto the bed with her on top of him.

…

Haruko walked into her parents' house to pick up her son. He was asleep. She looked in on him and quickly crossed to the bed.

"He's been crying." She knelt down next to the bed. Hiro clutched a stuffed animal as he slept.

"He's been quiet all day," Lexi said. Haruko frowned. Had she been harsh with him the night before? She hadn't seen him since she punished him.

"I'll wait here until he wakes up."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"I think so. We didn't have the best night last night and I made him stand in the corner." Haruko sighed. She felt guilty about it. Haruko sat alone and stroked Hiro's hair as she waited for her son to wake up.

When he did wake up, he threw his arms around her. "Momma, I'm sorry."

Haruko hugged him. "Me too."

"I love you, Momma."

"I love you, Hiro."

"Momma's not mad at me?"

"No." She looked at him. "Momma wasn't feeling well last night. I'm going to have a baby."

"Baby?"

"Yes. You get to be a big brother."

"Where's baby?" Hiro asked looking around the room. Haruko smiled.

"Here," she said, taking his hand and putting it over her womb. "It has to grown inside me. Just like you did." She watched him for a minute. "You were the first Hiro. You are that much more special. Don't ever forget that." She pulled him into a big hug.


	45. White Christmas

Jushiro woke and saw the snow falling outside. Looks like their first Christmas would be a white Christmas after all. He looked over at Ame. She was wrapped in not only the sheet but in a blanket also. Because of his night sweats, Jushiro rarely slept with more than just a sheet. He reached out to touch her and found she was cold to the touch. Jushiro pulled his wife to him and she nuzzled up against him.

"You're warm," she mumbled.

"You're cold. I'm sorry." They kept their quarters cool for him.

"I don't mind sleeping like this," Ame replied as she nuzzled against him again.

"I don't know if we would get much sleep," Jushiro teased as he rolled on top of her and covered her mouth with his.

…

Shunsui walked into his son's room and grabbed his son and the gift he had hidden for Haruko. He carried Hiro into their room.

"What's that?" Hiro asked, pointing out the window.

"Snow."

"Snow," Hiro repeated.

"Is it snowing?" Haruko asked as she walked into the room and sat on the bed. She had changed into her shinigami uniform.

"Look, Momma! Snow!" Hiro said.

"Maybe later we can go out and play in it." Hiro climbed onto the bed and took the gift from Shunsui and handed it to her. Haruko opened it and pulled out a long yellow scarf. It was soft and warm. "Thank you Hiro. It's beautiful."

She leaned down and kissed him. Shunsui took it and wrapped it around her neck. "We didn't want you or the baby to get sick and it's going to be a cold winter."

"Thank you," Haruko said as she kissed him. "Hiro, where is Daddy's present?"

"Outside." Hiro pointed.

"Outside?" Shunsui asked her.

"Yes. It's cold. You might want to get dressed."

…

Haruko flash stepped them to a small row of houses. They walked down the street and Haruko stopped in front of a house and opened the gate. She led them around the back.

"Are we allowed to be here?" Shunsui asked her, wondering if they were trespassing.

Haruko nodded. "I have permission from the homeowners."

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" Hiro said as he ran toward a small tree.

Shunsui looked at the freshly planted tree and then at his wife. "Who lives here?" he asked her.

Haruko smiled at him. "We do. Or we will when you get permission from the Captain Commander to live outside of the eighth division barracks." Shunsui crushed his mouth on hers. He had been wondering where they were going to put another child.

"How did you find this place?"

"I was talking to Ame and Jushiro about possibly finding a bigger place for us to live and Jushiro mentioned this house. He passes on the way to see his family."

"Ukitake was in on this?"

Haruko grinned at him. "Want to see inside?"

"Yes." Haruko took Hiro's hand and they walked inside the house and she gave him a tour. It was a nice sized house with enough room for them and two, possibly three children.

"We can go talk to Yama-jii now," he suggested.

"But it's Christmas," Haruko protested.

"He'll still be in his office working." Shunsui took her hand. "And he might be more willing to say yes since it is Christmas."

Haruko looked at him. "Let's go."

They flash stepped to the first division offices and Shunsui knocked on the door before opening it. Yamamoto was sitting behind his desk.

"Yama-jii!" Hiro said as he ran up to the old man and hugged him. Yamamoto had a soft spot for the boy. He considered Hiro as a grandson.

"Shunsui, Haruko, what brings you here?"

"Our family is growing and we need a bigger place to live."

"Growing? Are you expecting another child?"

"Yes. In August." Haruko replied.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," they replied.

"So the Captain's quarters are no longer big enough for you?" Yamamoto considered this for a moment. The captain's quarters weren't designed for a captain with a family. He was amazed that they managed to go this long living in such a small space. "What did you have in mind?"

"We found a house near Ukitake's family."

"Hmm," The old man mused. He knew Shunsui did not get along with his mother and it did not surprise him that he didn't want to live near her.

"We got Daddy a tree," Hiro said looking up at the Captain Commander.

"A tree? For Christmas?" Hiro nodded. "Is the tree at the house?" Again Hiro nodded. "Do you like the house?"

"Yes," Hiro said.

They waited as he thought a moment. "I would prefer if you keep some things in the captain's quarters in case you need to stay there. Otherwise I can foresee no difficulties with you moving to better accommodate your family as long as you stay in Seireitei."

"Thank you, Yama-jii," Shunsui said with a small bow.

…

Later that afternoon, after they dropped Hiro off with Lexi and Daniel, Shunsui and Haruko made their way back to the house. They walked through the rooms deciding what each one would be used for. The last room was their room.

Haruko walked over to the closet and pulled out a futon. She saw the look on his face. "This is ours. I brought it over here a couple weeks ago."

"Are you thinking of staying the night?"

She smirked at him. "Maybe." Shunsui pulled her to him and kissed her. He pulled her scarf off. Haruko tossed his hat into a corner. It didn't take them long to find their way to the futon. This was a dance they had danced many times before. He pulled Haruko on top of him and let her determine their pace.

…

They talked about staying the night but as the temperature dropped and the snow began to pile up again, they decided against it and Shunsui flash stepped them back to the captain's quarters.

After Haruko had gone to sleep, he lay awake and wondered what it would be like to live someplace new. He had been in these quarters since he had become a captain. He knew they were outgrowing the rooms but he was still a little sad to have to leave them.


	46. The Move, The Bath and The Sex

"So how was your anniversary?" Ame asked as she helped Haruko pack boxes.

"It was nice. We were going to spend the night in the house but it was too cold. Shunsui doesn't want to me get sick and get the baby sick." Haruko paused. "I can't believe we have been married for four years." Haruko said as she closed the box and set it aside.

"I've never seen a picture from your wedding," Ame said.

"We didn't take any. Our wedding was delayed." Haruko sighed. At the time, she had been upset that she had to wait. "Yamamoto sent Shunsui and Jushiro on a mission the day before we were supposed to get married. They were gone a week and Nanao finally got tired of me bothering her so she took me to meet them. Jushiro married us on the roof of a building under the moon in the falling snow. It was very romantic." It had seemed surreal at the time but they had gone back to the penthouse suite where Haruko had changed and spent the entire night and following day in bed.

…

"Remind me again how I got volunteered to help you move," Ukitake said as they flash stepped boxes to the new house.

"You showed the house to Haruko," Shunsui said as they dropped off boxes in the appropriate rooms. He looked around the house. They had already moved his and Haruko's bed and the crib had been set up in the nursery. They decided to get Hiro a real bed but they hadn't told him. It was his late Christmas present. He was currently staying with Daniel and Lexi overnight so they could get everything moved.

"I can't believe you're moving away from the eighth division barracks."

"I know." Shunsui sighed. It would be a change to be living away from his division but it was something he needed to do for his family. Maybe one day they would move back to his captain's quarters.

…

They had packed everything except their futon and a change of clothes for each of them. Those would be the bare essentials they would leave behind.

Haruko sat aside another empty box and yawned. She was getting tired but she wasn't ready to quit just yet. She wasn't sure which room her husband had disappeared to. She could only hope he was working on unpacking also. Haruko was about to reach for another box when he grabbed her from behind.

"You are done for the night," he said quietly.

"But I want to finish this room," Haruko protested.

"It will still be here tomorrow." He picked her up and carried her into their private bathroom. There was a separate bathroom that their children would share. As Shunsui put her down, Haruko noticed there were lit candles around the bathtub and it was filled with bubbles. "It's big enough for both of us," he whispered in her ear as he began to pull off her clothes. He ran his lips down her neck and shoulders and Haruko let him undress her. She realized he was already naked as he led her into the warm water. This was something they had never had the opportunity to do before. The bathtub in the captain's quarters had been too small.

They sat in the bubbles and Haruko leaned against him. Shunsui had wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. It was relaxing to sit in the warm water.

After a while, Shunsui gave into temptation and began to run his hands over her body. Haruko arched against him and breathed his name.

"Haruko, I want you," he breathed in her ear. "I always want you." He kissed her neck and Haruko was helpless against his kiss and his touch. It was light and sensual in the water.

"Bed," she breathed. Haruko wasn't sure the bath tub was the perfect place for what he had in mind. Shunsui helped her out of the tub and Haruko barely had enough time to wrap the towel around her body before Shunsui lifted her off her feet. She soon found herself with her back against the wall, cushioned by the towel. Shunsui slid into her as he kissed her. Haruko wrapped her legs around him. It was raw lust and desire that took over them and took them over the edge.

Shunsui wasn't sure he had the strength left to carry her to the bed. Instead, he flash stepped them there and sat her down gently. Haruko fell back onto the bed. Shunsui fell beside her. It took them a while to catch their breath. When they finally did, it was Haruko who spoke first.

"Can we do that again sometime?"

"The bath or the sex?"

"Both," she replied with a grin. Shunsui chuckled.

…

Haruko and Shunsui finished unpacking most of their belongings by mid-afternoon. There were still a few boxes in the nursery but they agreed to work on those later.

They went and picked up Hiro and brought him home to his new room. Haruko had placed a big bow on his door. She leaned down in front of him and saw the excitement on his face. It made her smile. "Hiro, remember when I told you that our new house was your Christmas present?" He nodded. "Mommy and Daddy wanted to get you something special." Shunsui opened the door and they watched Hiro walk into his room.

"For me?" he asked, pointing to the bed.

"Yes." They watched him run over and jump on the bed. He giggled as he bounced on it.

"Hiro, after today, no jumping on the bed," Shunsui said. Hiro giggled as he flopped down onto the bed. Hiro ran over to them and hugged them. "We have something else to show you." Shunsui took his hand and led Hiro outside to the Kyoraku family tree. There was a tinkling noise coming from one of the branches.

"Chimes!" Hiro shrieked as the wind chimes blew in the breeze.


	47. Torture and Trying

"Happy Anniversary," Jushiro said as they walked outside to the garden to enjoy their tea and the sunshine.

Ame eyed him questionably as she sat down. "Anniversary?"

"A year ago you agreed to be my vice captain." Jushiro still remembered the way she looked when he first saw her in the office. She was oblivious to his bickering third seats as she picked up the papers that were scattered around the office. Her hair had been pulled back away from her face. Even then he thought she looked beautiful but he had thought that about a woman before but never been able to do anything about it.

"We sat out here then too," Ame remembered. "You hugged me."

Jushiro smirked at her. "I did but not just because you accepted." He touched her cheek. "I had been wondering what it would feel like to have a woman's body pressed against mine."

"So you used me?"

"Yes and I felt guilty about it for a while." He smiled at her. "It was torture."

"Torture?" Ame raised a brow at him.

Jushiro pulled her to him. "Yes. You felt good against me and inappropriate thoughts of you tortured me until we kissed." He kissed her lightly. "Ame, you still torture me everyday. It's a struggle sometimes because while I see you in your uniform, I know what you look like naked." He kissed her again and Ame soon found herself in their bed instead of in the garden.

…

Ame and Jushiro walked into the thirteenth division offices. Ame saw she had flowers on her desk. The same dark purple ones Jushiro had given her when she first started. "You remembered?"

"Of course. We had our first kiss a year ago today."

"Right," Ame said quietly. That wasn't what she was hoping he had remembered. She decided not to mention it. Surely he wouldn't forget.

Jushiro watched her work and tried to suppress the grin. He stayed in the office all day. They had lunch together and he saw her confusion. She thought he forgot but Jushiro Ukitake was not one to forget his wife's birthday. He wished he had known last year but she hadn't told him until much later.

As they drank their afternoon tea, Ame sat on the edge of Jushiro's desk.

"Do you have a lot left to finish?" he asked, hoping it sounded casual.

Ame glanced over at her desk. "Not a lot. It shouldn't take me long." She looked back at him. "Why?"

"I was thinking we could sneak out early and continue trying." Ame moved from the desk to his lap.

"That sounds like a good idea." They had been trying to get pregnant for the last couple months. Jushiro thought that if their child was born close enough to Kyoraku's then the two children could grow up together and hopefully be friends. Ame had agreed and thus the trying began. Ame looked over at her desk again. "You know, there's nothing there that can't wait until tomorrow," she said as she ran her mouth along his jawline.

"I have one more thing I need to take care of before we leave." Jushiro reached into his haroi and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Ame. "Happy Birthday."

Ame threw her arms around him. "You did remember!" She kissed him loudly.

"Did you think I had forgotten?" Ame looked at him sheepishly. She had started to wonder. "Aren't you going to open your present?"

Ame opened the small box and picked up the teardrop shaped pendant. It was white with black flowers floating in it. As far as she could tell, it was hand crafted. The pendant hung on a thick black ribbon. "It's beautiful."

"My sister made it." Jushiro took the necklace from her and clasped it around her neck.

"I didn't know your sister made jewelry."

"Neither did I until last time I went to see them. I asked her to make me something for you. This is what she came up with." Jushiro smiled at her. "It's hard to top a first kiss." He kissed her softly at first but desire took over. When he finally pulled away, they were both breathless. Jushiro took a deep breath to calm the quiet burning in his lungs. He didn't want this to happen today. The rest of the day he wanted to be about her. He took another breath and felt the burning subside.

When they got home, Jushiro didn't let Ame out of bed the rest of the night. They ate dinner in bed and made love countless times. He catered to her every whim.

It was late in the night when Jushiro felt his lungs begin to burn again. He got out of bed quietly and went to the bathroom. He didn't want to wake her.

Ame sighed when she heard his coughing begin. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to make tea.

"I'm sorry," Jushiro said quietly as he walked into the kitchen. Ame handed him his tea.

"Don't be." They drank tea in silence for a while.

"Ame, you're so beautiful. Why did you want to marry an invalid like me?"

"You aren't an invalid." Ame took a sip of her tea. "It's always like this the night before your treatments." She smiled. "And nights when we don't get much sleep."

…

Ame sat in a room in the fourth division. She needed to pick up her medication and Unohana had wanted to check up on her illness to see if it had became worse or stayed the same.

The door opened and Jushiro walked in.

Ame took his hand. "I'm waiting for my results but the longer I wait the more nervous I get that something is wrong."

"Ame, nothing is wrong with you."

"Then why is it taking so long?"

The door opened before Jushiro could reply. Captain Unohana walked in. "Jushiro, I'm glad you are here." She smiled at him. "Ame, your test results came back. Your illness is still dormant."

"Captain Unohana, we've been trying to conceive…" Ame started.

Unohana smiled. "You can stop trying. You've succeeded. Your baby is due in January."


	48. July 11, Daddy’s Birthday

Nanao ran into the captain's meeting. It wasn't something she would normally do but she considered this an emergency. "Captain Kyoraku, Haruko… Ame took her to the fourth division."

Shunsui ran out of the meeting. His only concern was for his wife.

Captain Unohana looked at Yamamoto. He nodded at her and then addressed his captains. "You are dismissed."

Unohana caught up to him. "Shunsui, she'll be ok."

"It's too early for her to have the baby," he said as they walked into the fourth division.

Unohana put a hand on his arm. "She's in my care. She will be ok and so will the baby." She walked into the room where Haruko waited with Ame. Isane was already in there, preparing things for the delivery.

Shunsui sat on the bed facing her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry," Haruko said while tears streamed down her face.

"Haruko, there is nothing to be sorry about. It will be okay." As he said those words to her, he started to believe them himself. Shunsui leaned in and kissed her softly.

"But today is your birthday."

"Then this will be the best birthday present I ever got." Shunsui wiped her tears. Of all the things for her to worry about, the date seemed like such a small thing. He felt her relax. None of them noticed Ame slip out of the room. Her husband waited out in the hall along with Nanao. Ame filled them in on what happened.

Once Haruko had relaxed, the delivery went quickly. Unohana handed Haruko the tiny child. "It's a girl," she said sweetly.

"Suzu, welcome to our family," Haruko said as she cradled her daughter.

"Suzu, what a beautiful name," Unohana said.

"It was my grandmother's name," Shunsui told her.

Unohana smiled at them. "I'll let Jushiro, Ame, and Nanao know that everything is ok. I want you to get some rest before you have visitors," she instructed Haruko. They nodded.

"She's smaller than Hiro was." Haruko said. Shunsui had also noticed how small she was but there was something else that bothered him. "She doesn't have reiatsu," Haruko realized.

"I know." Shunsui looked down at his daughter. Her lack of reiatsu didn't bother him. She had black curls covering her head and when she opened her eyes to look at him, he noted her eyes were hazel. Not quite green but not blue either. She was beautiful. "We'll wait and see what happens. She could still be called by a zanpakuto."

"Suzu, even if you aren't a shinigami, we'll still love you," Haruko said as she lightly kissed her daughter.

…

Jushiro and Ame knocked on Daniel and Lexi's door. "What a nice surprise," Daniel said as he opened the door.

"Sorry to intrude," Jushiro said.

"You are always welcome here."

"Thank you. We came to pick up Hiro," he told Daniel.

"Is everything alright with Haruko and Shunsui?"

"Everything is fine," Ame said. "Haruko went into labor earlier this afternoon. We were asked to give her time to rest before she has visitors but we thought they might want Hiro there so they can spend time together."

Daniel smiled. "You're right. That would be nice for the four of them to be together." He went and got Hiro and Lexi, filling his wife in on what had happened.

"Oh! We'll have to go see her later tonight."

"Shiro!" Hiro said as he ran up to Jushiro. "Today is Daddy's birthday."

Jushiro knelt down before him. "I know."

"I made this." Hiro handed Jushiro a piece of paper with scribbles on it.

"He'll love it. Do you want to go take it to him?"

"Yes!"

…

Shunsui sat on the bed and watched his daughter sleep in her mother's arms. The door opened and he expected to see Unohana but instead, it was Hiro that walked in.

"Daddy!" Hiro ran over to him and Shunsui picked him up and sat him on the bed. "Daddy's Birthday." Hiro handed him the picture he colored. Shunsui looked at it. He had colored the man wearing pink and Shunsui had to smile at it.

"Thank you, Hiro." He looked at Haruko. "Do you know who else has a birthday today?" Hiro shook his head. "Your sister, Suzu." Shunsui pointed to the tiny baby Haruko held.

Hiro crawled up closer to get a better look at the baby. "Birthday, Suzu," he said as he kissed her cheek.

…

Later after their friends and family had come to visit, Shunsui held his daughter. He couldn't have asked for a more precious birthday present than her.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Unohana poked her head in. "Shunsui, would you like me to get you a futon to sleep on or are you planning to go back home?" Shunsui looked back at Hiro who had fallen asleep next to Haruko. It would be hard to move the small boy without waking him.

"A futon would be nice. Thank you." She quickly returned with one and laid it out for him. It was there in the small room in the fourth division that the Kyoraku family spent their first night together.

…

Haruko started running again when Suzu was three days old. She didn't run for as long as she had when she was getting back in shape after having Hiro. There was something else she wanted to do this morning.

Haruko walked quietly into the bedroom but saw it was empty. She heard water running and smirked to herself. Clothes were discarded hastily as she made her way to the bathroom.

Shunsui stood under the spray of the shower. It had been a long two days. Suzu liked to stay up late and sleep all day. Hiro was the only one in the house getting enough sleep. It amazed Shunsui that Haruko had gotten up to run that morning. He found it hard to sleep without her next to him so he had given in and gotten up. How long had he been standing here? He wasn't sure.

It wasn't until the soap slid across his back that Shunsui realized he wasn't alone in the shower. He turned to face her.

"You weren't gone long," Shunsui said as he pulled her under the water. Haruko gave him a wicked smile.

"I didn't want to tire myself out." Shunsui crushed his mouth onto hers. He knew she would let him tire her out and he had no reservations about doing it.


	49. Don't Leave Me

Jushiro woke up coughing. He quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Blood stained his hands and the sink as the fit raged on. He coughed so hard he saw stars. It hadn't been this bad in a long time.

Ame got up to fix tea for him. She was halfway to the kitchen when she heard a thud.

"Jushiro?" she called as she opened the bathroom door. He lay sprawled on the floor with his eyes closed. There was so much blood around him. Ame knelt down beside him. "Jushiro, don't leave me. Please don't leave." Tears streamed down her face. She watched his chest but couldn't tell if it was rising. She felt no breath coming out of him.

Panic threatened to take over her but she wouldn't let it. "Jushiro, you can't leave me alone with our child. You have to come back for it. For me." She placed her mouth over his and gave him breath. Nothing happened. Ame tried again. And again. And again. She saw his chest start to rise slowly.

Ame flash stepped them to the fourth division. "Somebody help me."

Captain Unohana came running out of a nearby room. "Ame, what happened?"

Ame told Unohana what had happened and watched as members of the fourth division lifted her husband onto a bed and wheeled it into a room. She knew people thought of him as frail but it was never a word she would have used to describe him. As she watched them take him away, she saw how frail he looked on the bed and she cried.

Isane came up to her and handed her a glass of water. "How are you doing?" she asked. Ame shook her head, unable to answer the question. "You have to stay healthy for the baby."

"I'm not having this baby without him," she said with calmly.

"There's no way to tell how long before Captain Ukitake wakes up."

"I'll wait." Ame shook her head. "We'll wait," she corrected.

…

Ame spent the next week by her husband's side. She talked to him about nothing and everything. Most of the time she tried to keep things light but as the days wore on it became more of a struggle.

Today Ame laid her head on his shoulder and spoke to him. "Jushiro don't leave me. I don't want to have this baby without you." There were tears in her eyes but she didn't wipe them. "I'm scared to have the baby without you. I don't want you to miss the birth of your child." She paused. Her throat was tight and she wasn't sure she could say much else to him without breaking down.

"I don't want to miss it," he said quietly. Ame gasped and looked up at him.

"Jushiro," she whispered. He sat up and pulled her to him. Ame put her arms around him and held onto him.

"Ame, I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her temple. "How long was I out?"

"Just over a week. It's the end of January and most of the snow has melted. And …" Ame gasped in pain. "And I think it's time."

"Time?" Jushiro asked confused.

"For the baby," she said as she collapsed against him.

Unohana rushed into the room. "We felt her reiatsu drop off." Jushiro got out of the bed and helped Unohana pull Ame onto it.

"Jushiro don't leave me," she said weakly. He took her hand.

"Jushiro, she's too weak to deliver the baby."

"Do what you need to do to keep them both alive." Unohana nodded. They would have to operate. She turned to Isane and gave her instructions. Jushiro didn't pay attention to them. "Ame, if I can't leave you, you can't leave me."

"I'm tired," she said.

"You have to stay awake till the baby is born." Jushiro stroked her hair. He felt guilty knowing he had done this to her. She had worried so much over him that she hadn't been taking care of herself.

"Jushiro," Unohana said as she wrapped the baby. "Would you like to hold your son?" She smiled sweetly as Jushiro took the baby from her.

"A son." He looked at the blue-haired baby. "Ame, we need to name our son."

"Ichiro," she said as she reached for him. "Ichiro Ukitake." Ame took the baby into her arms. She no longer felt tired. The baby opened his brown eyes at looked at her. Ichiro gripped his mother's finger and Ame smiled at him.

…

Jushiro cradled his son while Ame slept. Unohana knocked on the door and walked in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Great," he replied. "I can't believe I almost missed this."

"Do you remember what happened that night?"

Jushiro thought for a moment. "No, just that it was bad. It hadn't been that bad in a long time."

"Yes, it was bad. Ame said you passed out and stopped breathing. She gave you life." Jushiro looked back at his wife. It seemed he was in her debt. "She was scared and she refused to have your son without you." Unohana looked over at her and saw a brave woman. "Jushiro, when she wakes up, I need to see you. You have not been officially released from my care." Jushiro nodded and Unohana left the room.

He laid his son in the bassinette and sat on the bed next to his wife and waited. Ame had barely opened her eyes when he leaned over and kissed her.

"I owe you my life."

"I wasn't ready for you to leave me."

"I didn't want to."

"Has this happened before?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "I had managed to get here before it got too bad." He sighed. "From what Captain Unohana told me, this time was the worst it has ever been. It's never made me stop breathing before."

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Ame said quietly as she took his hand in hers.

"I don't want to. I'm sorry I put you through that." He hugged her to him and held her.

…

"Isane, look at these," Unohana said as she handed her vice captain some test results.

"These are Captain Ukitake's results." Isane looked over them. "How can these be right?"

"I ran them three times." Captain Unohana sighed. She took the results and walked down the hall to her patients' room. She knocked on the door quietly and opened it. "Jushiro," she began as she walked into the room. She noticed Ame was awake and she smiled at them. "Good you're both awake." She walked over to them. "I have your test results back." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jushiro asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Jushiro. Your illness is near dormant."

"How did that happen?" he asked.

"You stopped breathing," Ame said.

"That's my thought," Unohana agreed. "You stopped breathing and Ame resuscitated you."

"So it's gone?" Jushiro asked.

"No but it's not as severe as it was. I still want you to come in for treatments and you will still have medication you'll need to take. I'll keep an eye on it and it's possible you won't be here as often for your treatments."


	50. Teething and a Song

Haruko held Suzu. She'd already begged and pleaded with her daughter to stop crying and go to sleep. Haruko was getting frustrated. Suzu was teething which was causing most of her fussiness. Haruko had also woken her up for dinner and that had not pleased the baby.

"Suzu, please stop crying," Haruko tried again.

"Momma, is Suzu hurt?" Hiro asked as he watched his sister wail.

"Her teeth are coming in," Haruko explained.

"Teeth like mine?"

"Yes Hiro." Through her frustration, she smiled at him. He always tried to understand what was happening. "You went through this too but you didn't cry like she does." Haruko looked at Suzu and then back at Hiro. "Can you go get ready for bed? Your father should be home soon." Hiro nodded and Haruko hoped she was right.

…

Shunsui stood at the door. He could hear the screams through it. He sighed afraid that it was going to be another long night. His daughter had a beautiful voice when she wasn't screaming. Her chatter was almost like a song. Shunsui opened the door and wondered how long it would take to quiet her tonight. He wanted time with his wife alone. He found Haruko in the baby's room and he walked over and lightly kissed her. "Do you want me to take her?"

"Eventually. Hiro's ready for bed but he's waiting for you. You can have her after that."

Shunsui kissed Haruko's cheek then went to his son's room. Hiro was sitting on the floor looking at a book and making up a story to go with it. He wasn't able to read the words so he let his imagination tell the story.

Hiro looked up from his book. "Daddy!" Shunsui smiled and hugged the boy. "Suzu's getting teeth like mine."

"That's what I hear." Shunsui picked up Hiro and put him in bed. He grabbed the book Hiro had been reading and Shunsui read it to him. He tucked Hiro into bed and went back to his daughter's room. Shunsui took Suzu from Haruko. She continued to wail but started to quiet down some. "I'll put her to bed."

Haruko walked out of the room and it didn't take long for Suzu to stop crying. Shunsui rocked her and she soon feel asleep.

He found his wife curled up in bed. She was already asleep. It seemed his plans for some time alone would have to wait.

…

"I have no idea how Shunsui does it. He can quiet her with just a look." Haruko looked at Ame who was holding her son.

"Haruko, they have a bond that you never will. They share a birthday. She'll be Daddy's girl."

Haruko sighed. "Yes. She will be." She already was. It was Shunsui who could make her smile. "What can I do to make her love me?"

"Just love her Haruko." Ame smiled down at her son. "Remember when you were at the Academy and you were afraid Hiro wouldn't know you?" Haruko nodded. "Your son loves you. I'm sure Suzu does too."

"I hope you're right." Haruko looked at her friend. "How have you been doing? I hardly see you since you had Ichiro."

"I cherish every day. I almost lost my husband." She laid Ichiro in his crib. "Something like that gives you a whole new perspective on life."

Haruko smiled. "How is Jushiro doing?"

"Very well. He only has to go for treatments once a month instead of every week." Ame smiled. "It brought us closer together."

…

Haruko held her daughter. Suzu cried and screamed. Haruko rocked her but it didn't help. She tried everything she knew to quiet her daughter. At her wits end, Haruko took a breath and began to sing to her daughter. They were songs her mother had sung to her when she was a child. Suzu stopped crying and listened.

Shunsui stood in the doorway and watched Haruko put their daughter to bed. He could hear her humming. Haruko turned and saw him. She pulled him out into the hallway. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him. "Both of our children are asleep," she whispered to him.

"How did you manage that with her?"

"I sang to her."

Shunsui smiled. "You never sang to me."

"I'll sing for you tonight if you want." She smirked at him. Shunsui picked her up and carried her to their bedroom where she sang for him.

…

Haruko and Shunsui walked through the senkai gate. Haruko wanted to buy a present for Suzu. They walked into a toy shop.

"Are you going to get something for Hiro too?" Shunsui asked. They tried not to play favorites between their children.

Haruko shrugged. She hadn't really thought about it. "I want to get her something to help her sleep." They walked around the shop looking at the various stuffed animals.

"Can I help you find something?" the clerk asked.

"Do you have any musical stuffed animals?"

They followed the clerk as he led them around the store, looking for such a toy. He knew he had seen them before. He couldn't remember where they were. Finally he spotted it.

"Ah! Here we go. Looks like this is the last one." He handed Haruko a pink bunny with a tag that said musical. She wound it up and listened. The melody was sweet and one Haruko vaguely recognized.

"It's perfect."

That night as Haruko got Suzu ready for bed, she pulled out the bunny. Suzu was fighting sleep. Just when her eyelids would droop, she'd open them again. Haruko laid her in the crib and picked up the bunny. She wound it and laid it next to Suzu.

"Is she..?" Shunsui asked quietly as he walked over to Haruko.

"She's fighting it." The bunny played through and when it stopped, Haruko reached down and wound it again. Before it was done, Suzu was asleep and Haruko and Shunsui were beginning to enjoy a nice warm bath.


	51. Shunsui's gift and the Princess

Shunsui knew what he wanted. He just hadn't asked Haruko yet. He knew she'd say yes. He just had to ask her. It was rare for him to watch her sleep in the mornings. She usually woke before him but not today. He wrapped his arm around her and waited.

Haruko barely had a chance to open her eyes before he kissed her passionately.

"Good morning," he whispered as she tried to take a breath.

"Good morning. Happy Birthday."

He smiled at her. "I know it's late but I've been thinking about what I want."

Haruko eyed him. "What would you like for your birthday?"

"You." He kissed her again. "I want to marry you again."

"Today?" Haruko asked, stunned.

Shunsui chuckled. "As tempting as that sounds, I was thinking on our anniversary. Our 8th anniversary."

"This Christmas?" He nodded. Haruko smiled at him. "I would love to marry you again." Shunsui kissed her. His hand caressed her breast. He wanted her this way also and he couldn't think of a better way to begin any day, let alone his birthday.

Shunsui was about to take things further when their bedroom door opened.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" Hiro and Suzu said as they walked in. They jumped onto the bed and his hopes of an early morning birthday present from his wife were crushed.

…

Jushiro, Ame and Ichiro had been invited to the celebration. Suzu's birthday party was held at Daniel and Lexi's since her and Hiro would be staying there that night. Suzu had declared last Christmas that she was a princess. She liked to be treated as one. It was something she had yet to grow out of. For her birthday, she was dressed in a pink princess dress. Lexi had gotten her a tiara to top Suzu's black curls.

After dinner, Suzu sang to them. She loved to sing and she sang to anyone who would listen. It was what she wanted. Anyone who heard her couldn't help but be captivated by her beautiful voice. What she lacked in reiatsu, she made up with her voice. Shunsui and Haruko wondered if singing was what she was meant to do.

They finally got to sing happy birthday to Suzu when cake was saved. Keeping with the theme, Suzu's cake was pink with tiara decorating the front. Lexi had baked and decorated it herself. She liked to make cakes for Suzu and Hiro's birthday.

Ichiro spent the night with Daniel and Lexi as well. They let the kids stay up and play after their parents had left. Suzu bossed the boys around and demanded they play the games she wanted to play. She pretended that she was a singer and they were in the audience. She wound her musical bunny and sang to them. Her bunny went everywhere with her. They listened for a while before Hiro began to get bored. He left the room and went to his room. Ichiro and Suzu didn't notice. Ichiro loved to listen to Suzu sing. He also liked the way she looked. He could watch her all day.

Daniel came in to check on them later to find Suzu and Ichiro playing with dolls. He went to look for Hiro. He found him in the room that Hiro called his own. Hiro lay on the bed reading a book.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked as he sat next to Hiro. It amazed him how much the boy looked like his father.

"Reading." Hiro looked up at his grandfather. "She makes me listen to her sing all the time. I get bored. Ichiro likes it. He'll listen to her until she falls asleep. He worships her."

Daniel smiled at Hiro. "He doesn't get to hear her all the time like you do."

Hiro shrugged. "I guess."

Daniel looked at him. Hiro had been Suzu's age when she had been born. He never really had other children to play with. Hiro was very mature for his age and while he loved his sister, he wasn't into playing all the time. He liked to be alone.

…

Shunsui and Haruko barely made it through the door before Shunsui covered her mouth with his. The day had been filled with stolen glances and kisses that never lasted long enough but promised more. They had the whole night alone and they wanted to make the best use of it. Shunsui pulled her obi and kissed Haruko's newly exposed flesh. He couldn't remember the last time he had fully taken advantage of the feel of her skin. It was a struggle at first but Shunsui was able to control the lust and slow things down. His touch was light as he caressed her.

He left her confused. Haruko couldn't remember the last time he had slowly tortured her with just his touch. She wasn't expecting this from him. Shunsui touched her everywhere leaving her wanting him more than anything she had ever wanted before. Their clothes trailed from the front door to their bedroom. Haruko had wrapped herself around him and Shunsui carried her to their bed.

Haruko found herself straddling her husband and she slipped onto him. Shunsui grabbed her hips. Haruko tightened around him as she reached peak. He shifted so she was under him. Shunsui kissed her as he brought her up to peak again. This time when she peaked, she took him with her.

Haruko cuddled in close to him. "Shunsui, you really want to marry me again?"

"Yes I do, my love."

"Why?"

"We rushed through our wedding and there are more things I would promise you now." He kissed her lightly. "I've been thinking about it since Ukitake's wedding but I didn't want to spoil their day."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

He shrugged. "I've always been the captain of the eighth division. I figured that our eighth anniversary would be the best. So I waited and I want to marry you more now than I did then."

"Can you make me a promise?"

"Anything."

"No missions before our wedding."

Shunsui chuckled. "I promise. I'll talk to Yama-jii about it."

Haruko smiled at him. "Then I guess we have a wedding to plan."


	52. Eight Year Anniversary

Eight years ago he sat on the rooftop of a building with Ukitake and Urahara. He was agitated and irritated that he had been called on the mission the day before he was to marry the love of his life but he still remembered the intimate ceremony. The moon had been full that night and shown down on the freshly fallen snow. When he had first seen her walking toward him in a white dress and blue cloak, he thought he was dreaming. He hoped if he was he didn't wake up anytime soon. She hadn't been a dream. She had been looking for him and she was just as eager to get married as he was. It was there on the roof of the building in the freshly falling snow with the moonlight shining down upon them that Shunsui Kyoraku had married Haruko in a very quick wedding. Promises had been made and when he reflected on them later, he had wished he had promised her more. Today they would renew their vows and he would make her another promise.

He stood next to Ukitake and waited for his wife. Shunsui gave Ukitake the opportunity to perform their wedding the right way this time. Jushiro had felt guilty about not being prepared for their first wedding. Hiro sat next to Yama-jii who had understood Shunsui's request to have Ukitake perform the ceremony. Ame sat with Ichiro and Suzu.

Other captains and vice captains were also in attendance to witness the second wedding of Shunsui and Haruko along with Yoruichi and Urahara and Haruko's parent, Daniel and Lexi.

Shunsui watched her walk toward him. He had always thought she was beautiful but today she looked more so. She glowed. Haruko wore a strapless sheath dress in a pale almost icy blue. It brought out the midnight blue of eyes. Her long black hair flowed down her back. Around her neck hung the cherry blossoms necklace he had given her so many years ago. She rarely took it off. The diamonds he had given her late last night hung at her ears. She was already his but she was ready to vow to be his again. It filled his heart.

She took his hand when she reached him. Haruko wanted to kiss him but she knew there would be time for that later. Shunsui winked at her and Haruko smiled at him.

Jushiro began the ceremony. "Friends, we are gathered here today to witness a renewal of vows between Shunsui Kyoraku and Haruko Kyoraku. Eight years ago I was honored enough to wed Shunsui and Haruko. Today they reaffirm their love to each other in front of friends and family."

More words were said as Jushiro lead them through the ceremony. He had spoken to each of the privately to work on their vows, something he himself was determined to make right. He hadn't been prepared on the rooftop and Shunsui and Haruko had said vows in the spur of the moment. That hadn't diminished the meaning behind their promise but Jushiro had been left feeling like he had failed his friend.

"Haruko, my love, I give you a new promise, and yet not so new; a new affirmation of love from the heart that has loved you since we were children. I will always cherish you and our children, Hiro and Suzu. I love you. I always have. I always will. I promise to always be there for you and to always stand behind you. I promise we will always be together."

"Shunsui, my best friend, I give you a new promise, and yet not so new; a new affirmation of love from the heart that has loved you since we were children. I'll always be there for you. I will always cherish you and our children, Hiro and Suzu. I waited for you my whole life. I love you. I always have. I always will. I promise we will always be together."

"Your rings by their very shape are symbols of eternal unity. A circle with no beginning and no ending. They are the symbol of the love that exists between you. As love has no beginning and no ending, let these rings always remind you of the commitments you make today," Jushiro said.

Shunsui took Haruko's ring from Jushiro. "Haruko, you were my yesterday, you are my today, you will be my tomorrow . All I am I give to you." Shunsui slid the band on her naked finger. The band had alternating diamonds and onyx around it, eight of each. Shunsui slid her wedding band and her engagement ring over them.

Haruko took her husband's ring. "Shunsui, you were my yesterday, you are my today, you will be my tomorrow . All I am I give to you." She slid the ring on his finger.

Jushiro looked at his friend. "Shunsui, you may kiss your wife." Shunsui kissed Haruko gently. He wanted to devour her but that would have to wait. "Friends, I present to you for the second time, Shunsui and Haruko Kyoraku."

...

They walked home, fingers laced together and palm to palm. When it started to snow, Shunsui let go of Haruko's hand long enough to drape his captain's haori over her shoulders.

"You look beautiful," he told her. When they got closer to their home, he picked her up and carried her over the threshold. It was something he hadn't done eight years ago. Shunsui carried her into their bedroom. Clothes were removed slowly and teasingly as they found their familiar way to the bed. He gave her everything that night; his heart and himself. Haruko gave him her everything; heart and herself.

...

Haruko twined her hand with his as she nestled against him. She felt the coolness of the band against her finger.

"It's the same," Haruko said quietly. "The same band I gave you eight years ago. I just had something engraved into it."

"And what would that be?"

She smiled at him and whispered into his ear. " I love you. I always have. I always will."


	53. A boy and his tiger

Hiro laid on the futon. He couldn't sleep. He assumed it was nerves. In the morning, he started classes at the Academy. Both of his parents had graduated from the Academy. His father was the captain of the eighth division and his mother was third seat. He had a lot to live up to. Hiro had not been called by his zanpakuto yet. He knew it was normal but he had hoped that it would have happened before he started the Academy.

Hiro sighed. It was early. The sky hadn't begun to lighten yet. His parents had given him the choice of staying with them or living in the dorms at the Academy. Hiro had opted to try the dorms. It was easier that way. If he had stayed at home, one of his parents would have had to flash step him to class every morning.

Giving in, Hiro got up as the sun crested over the horizon. As he dressed in his Academy uniform, he took his time getting ready. He didn't want to be too early. As it was he was one of the first ones to walk through the doors of the Academy. Hiro was greeted by the photos that lined the wall. Photos of the people who had graduated from the Academy and succeeded in becoming a shinigami. The first photo he saw was his father. Hiro stared at it and understood the humor in his father's eyes before he had left. Hiro had always known his father with a long ponytail, two pinwheels and a hat. He never expected to walk into the Academy to see him with short shoulder length hair. Hiro sighed. He thought by keeping his hair shoulder length, he would stand apart from his father.

"You look just like him. Do you know him?" A female voice said behind him. Hiro turned around to her. She had dark pink hair that fell past her shoulders and gold eyes.

"Captain Kyoraku is my father. I'm Hiro."

"Kaminari." She smiled at him. "Have you seen any other pictures?"

"No. I just got here."

"I've been here an hour. I couldn't sleep."

Hiro laughed. "Neither could I."

"You're father is a shinigami. You can't be more excited than I am."

"Both of my parents are shinigami. I have a lot to live up to."

Kaminari looked at him a minute. "Your mother…" She walked down the hall to another photo. There was a crowd around the photo she wanted to look at. All of them were men.

"She's beautiful," one of them said.

"Most beautiful woman to pass through the Academy," another said.

One of them looked at Hiro. "What do you think?"

"She's beautiful."

"Would you date her?"

"No."

"Why not? Something wrong with you? You think you're too good for her?"

"Maybe he doesn't like girls."

Hiro sighed. "Haruko Kyoraku is my mother."

"I knew it," Kaminari said quietly behind him.

"You're her son?"

"Yes." A bell sounded overhead and the students made their way to class. Kaminari sat next to Hiro. She studied him while their instructor called role. He looked just like Captain Kyoraku had except Hiro didn't have facial hair. She thought a moment and decided that he looked better without it.

…

The dreams began after his first day at the Academy. _He was in a jungle. Whether he was the hunter or the hunted, he wasn't sure. He was surrounded by tigers. There was one in front of him and several behind him. Hiro wasn't sure if he was in pursuit of the lead tiger but he felt as if he needed to follow it. They walked slowly with some of the other tigers breaking off to attack something behind them but the lead tiger never veered off the path. Hiro followed._

"_You need me. I need you." Hiro knew the words were spoken to him. He wasn't sure if they were spoken aloud or in his head. They walked out from under the safety of the trees and the tigers began to run across the plains. Hiro had no problems keeping up with them. He had run with his mother when he had gotten older. It was something he liked to do. He liked the feel of the wind against his face, blowing through his hair. He liked the speed. _

"_What are you afraid of?" the voice asked him._

'_Being compared to my father,' Hiro thought. The lead tiger stopped and turned to face Hiro with his black eyes burning into Hiro._

"_You may look like him but your spirit is different than his. Your path will be different than his. You will make your father proud but you will never be your father. He has already cut his path. It's time for you to cut your path."_

"_Together with you."_

"_Yes."_

"_Together we can achieve many things, Hiro."_

"_I would like that, Ryoshi." Hiro noticed they were alone on the plains. The other tigers had disappeared._

"_Someone approaches," Ryoshi said as he turned the other way. He began to run and Hiro followed him._

Hiro sat up with his fist clenched around a small dagger. His breathing was hard as if he had been running. He looked at it. The blade was small and the hilt was a deep orange. It reminded him of a tiger. Hiro got up slowly and walked to his door. He could hear someone outside. There was a knock on the door.

Cautiously Hiro opened it. "Kaminari, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I'm in the dorm beside you. Your reiatsu spiked and I was worried."

"It was a dream," he said as he looked down at the dagger in his hand.

"A dream? Did you get called by your zanpakuto?"

"Come in and I'll tell you all about it." Hiro motioned for her to come inside.

She stood back nervously. "I don't know if I should. I don't think it would be right for me to be in a boy's room." Hiro laughed. "Tell me in the morning before class."

"Ok then." He watched her walk back to her rooms. He had no idea that over the next few weeks they would become great friends.


	54. Another Kyoraku

The man watched the line of shinigami students. He was looking for someone and he thought he saw the person in question. He counted the students in line and then the number of souls waiting. If he did it just right, he would be able to talk to the shinigami. He waited patiently.

Hiro approached the soul.

"Shunsui?" the man asked.

Hiro looked at him. "No, I'm Hiro. Who are you?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. You look just like him." The man sighed. "I was looking for my son. He's a shinigami. At least I think he is."

"Who is he?"

"Shunsui Kyoraku."

Hiro smiled. "Yes he is a shinigami. He's the captain of the eighth division." Hiro studied at the man.

"Oh, Captain. I knew he would succeed."

Hiro smiled at him again. "He's my father."

"I must have been gone a long time. When I last saw him, he was about your age and headed to the Shinigami Academy."

"When we get to Soul Society, I'll take you to see him."

"I'd like that." The man smiled as Hiro touched the hilt of his zanpakuto to his head.

…

Shunsui sat at his desk and worked on paperwork. Nanao was out at her Shinigami Women's Association meeting and he had things he needed to finish before he left.

He let out a sigh as the door opened. He wasn't willing to handle more work today. Shunsui watched his son walk in. "Hiro, what are you doing here?"

"I have a friend who wants to see you," Hiro said.

"Now?" Shunsui had plans with Haruko tonight. Dinner alone. It had been a while since they had been alone. He had been gone on a mission and only just returned earlier in the day.

"Well, if you're busy, I could come back," Hiro started.

"No. I'll see your friend," Shunsui said as he shifted the papers on his desk. They could wait till tomorrow if needed. It was rare for Hiro to ask for something. Shunsui felt the need to oblige him.

"Great. I'll take you to him." Hiro led his father out of the eighth division office and toward the empty captain's quarters.

"Does your friend have a name?"

"Um, actually I didn't ask him for his name. I just met him and he said he knew you and wanted to see you. He's not a shinigami."

"And you trust him?" Shunsui asked.

"Yes." Hiro was almost as good as judging people as his father had been when he first entered the Academy. "Dad, can you… um…?"

Shunsui pulled off his hat and pink kimono. "Do they embarrass you?"

"No, I'm used to them." Hiro had always known him with them but he thought for this reunion, his father would want to look his best.

Shunsui opened the door. He wanted to get this over with so he could head home to his wife. "Hiro said you wanted to see me."

"He looks just like you, Shunsui."

Shunsui looked at the silver haired man. "Dad?" He crossed the space between him and hugged Yasuhiro Kyoraku.

"I've been gone a long time. There's a lot that I've missed. You have a son."

"And a daughter, Suzu."

"You got married."

"Yes." Shunsui opened his mouth to say something. "Wait." He opened the door. "Hiro, find your mother. Tell her we're having a guest for dinner."

Hiro nodded. "Should I tell her who?"

"No. We'll surprise them both." Shunsui said quietly as he smiled at his son. Hiro took off to find his mother.

"You don't live here? Hiro said it was the captain's quarters."

"We grew out of it." Shunsui shrugged and lead his father to his house.

"You don't live near your mother," he noticed.

"No." Shunsui sighed. "She doesn't know that we don't live in the captain's quarters. I tell her as little as possible. She doesn't ask. I don't tell."

"You two never got along."

"No. We tried to keep Hiro away from her but she found out about him." He shrugged. "We used to take the kids to see her several times a year but we don't anymore. Hiro stays at dorms at the Academy and Suzu doesn't like to go there."

"You've done well for yourself."

"Thanks, Dad" As they approached the house, Shunsui could hear his daughter singing.

"That sounds lovely," Yasuhiro said.

"That's Suzu." Shunsui lead his father to the back yard where Suzu sat on a swing that hung from the Kyoraku family tree. She was working on a song. It took her a minute to realize she wasn't alone but when she saw him, she jumped up.

"Daddy!" Shunsui hugged her.

"Where's your mother?"

"Inside making dinner. She said you were bringing someone home for dinner but that I still had to go to Ichiro's house tonight. "

"She's probably right about that." Shunsui winked at her and then looked back at Yasuhiro. "Suzu, this is my father. Can you stay with him while I go talk to your mother?" Suzu nodded and Shunsui headed up the back steps to see his wife. As he walked through the door, he heard his father say "Suzu was my mother's name."

Shunsui grabbed Haruko from behind. "I missed you." He kissed her wondering if he had enough time to sneak away with her for a few minutes.

"Shunsui, who's this mystery guest you brought home for dinner?" Haruko asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He led her to the window. "Hiro performed his soul burial."

Haruko looked out at the man and she understood why it had been important to her husband that they have a guest at dinner. She felt a lump in her throat. "Your father." Shunsui nodded. Haruko ran out the door to greet him. All Yasuhiro saw was a stunning woman in a black uniform. She had long black hair and he knew when she hugged him that his son had found her again.

"Haruko, he spent months running the streets looking for you. I think he would have spent longer if I let him." Yasuhiro said as he hugged Haruko.

"It took him a long time to finally find me."

"I'm glad he finally did."


	55. Grandpa Kyoraku

They sat at the table and caught up. They had so much to fill him in on. Yasuhiro Kyoraku had missed a lot in his son's life. Shunsui had found his childhood friend and married her. Yasuhiro was proud of his son. Something had told him that the Shinigami Academy would fit well with his son. He was a captain and Yasuhiro was delighted.

Haruko left them alone to take care of Suzu. They let their daughter have dinner with Jushiro, Ame, and Ichiro but tonight she was staying with Daniel and Lexi. As Shunsui lead his father on a tour of their house, Yasuhiro stopped at a picture in their bedroom.

"What was the promise?" he asked, referring to Shunsui's words of it being the most important promise he had made.

"That we'd always be together and we'd always be friends." Shunsui looked at the photo. "I didn't find those pictures until Hiro was almost one."

"I left them in your room so you would find them."

"It was hard to go back there." Shunsui shrugged. "I didn't want to be around her."

"You rarely got along with your mother." They walked on to Suzu and Hiro's rooms. "Where did you send Suzu? You didn't have to make her leave. I would like to get to know her," Yasuhiro said. "And Hiro."

"I would like you to know them. We had already planned for Suzu to stay with Haruko's parents. They watch her when we can't."

"Haruko's parents? I never liked her father. I couldn't see why a man would sell his daughter."

Shunsui smirked. "Her parents from when she was alive. Daniel and Lexi are amazing with the kids. They love both of them. As for the man who sold Haruko, she'll have nothing to do with him."

"I threatened him," Haruko said as she walked up to them. Yasuhiro laughed. "Do you have somewhere to stay tonight? You are more than welcome to stay with us."

"That's very kind of you," Yasuhiro began.

"Dad, stay here. Stay as long as you need to. You can sleep in Hiro's room."

Unable to say no to the son he had just found again, Yasuhiro looked at Shunsui and said, "Thank you."

As Haruko and Shunsui walked back to their room for the night, Shunsui grabbed his wife and kissed her. He pulled at her clothes. "I want you."

"Shunsui," she said as his lips trailed down her neck. "I… We… Your father's in the other room." He closed her mouth with his. She didn't want to deny him or herself. Haruko flash stepped them to the captain's quarters. Sometimes having two homes wasn't a bad thing.

…

Shunsui and Yasuhiro walked along the road to the Kyoraku family home.

"The tree still stands," Yasuhiro noted as they approached the house.

Shunsui smiled at Haruko's tree. "Do you want me to talk to her first?" Shunsui asked.

"No. We'll go in together."

They were a unified front against her when they first spoke to her. Yasuhiro asked Shunsui to give them a few minutes alone.

"This is my house. I will be living here also. You do not have to leave. It's big enough that we can share it." Her eyes narrowed. "I know you. There is no one else in your life. Friends, yes but not another man."

"My personal life is none of your business."

"I'm not asking you to tell me." Yasuhiro sighed. There had never been love between them but he had always tried to get along with her. "I will be living here again."

"You want me to share my house with you."

Yasuhiro smirked. Anger wasn't an emotion he dealt with very often. "This is my family's house. It is my decision to let you stay."

He barely heard her but she knew she had no other option. "Fine."

…

Suzu was excited to see that Grandpa Kyoraku was with her father when he came to get her. She had liked talking to him and she hadn't had a chance to sing to him. Suzu took Yasuhiro's hand as they walked home. She told him about dinner last night and about her day with Daniel and Lexi.

When they got home, Suzu went to her room while Shunsui and Yasuhiro sat at the kotastu.

"She's not going to the Academy like Hiro?"

"No. She doesn't have reiatsu. Haruko tried to see if she could use kido but nothing happened. She likes to sing." Shunsui shrugged. They weren't disappointed in their daughter. They knew she wouldn't be a shinigami but they weren't concerned about it. Suzu loved to sing and they talked about helping her develop her talent further.

Yasuhiro was pleased that Hiro also joined them for dinner. His grandson had just started his second year at the Academy. He was second in his class. Second behind a girl who was his friend. Yasuhiro was still stunned by how much Hiro looked liked his father. When he had first seen the boy, he had mistaken him for his son. While Hiro looked liked his father, Yasuhiro could see that they were different. Hiro wasn't as laid back as his father. He was a hard worker and Yasuhiro could only assume he had gotten that quality from his mother.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," Hiro said shortly after they were finished with dinner.

"I'll take you back," Shunsui said. He kissed Haruko and walked out the door with his son.

"Thanks, Dad." Shunsui replied with a shrug. "I don't want to leave but I promised Kaminari that I would help her study tonight."

"A study date?"

"It's not a date. We're just friends."

Shunsui chuckled remembering what Haruko had told him their first night together. "You have to be friends before you can be lovers," he advised his son.

"Dad, I don't think of her like that."

Shunsui dropped the subject. "What are you studying?"

"The history of the shinigami."

"History? I never studied the history of the shinigami."

"No. You are the history of the shinigami." Hiro looked at his father. "Lucky for me that you and Shiro told me all kinds of stories when I was growing up. I don't have to study as hard as the others." Shunsui laughed as he flash stepped his son back to the Shinigami Academy.


	56. Snow Fall

Hiro opened the door to his dorm room and stared out at the snow. He had seen the flakes falling from his bedroom window. It was starting to pile up. It had been a while since it had been this thick. He glanced at the room next to him and saw the light from beneath the door. He smiled to himself and went back inside as the kettle whistled. Preparing two cups he walked to Kaminari's door and knocked.

Kaminari sat at her kotatsu and wished it was warmer in her room. When she heard the knock, she stood and rose to answer the door.

"It's snowing. I brought you some hot chocolate," Hiro said as he held out a mug to her. Kaminari took it even if only to warm her hands.

"Thank you, Hiro." She leaned in the doorway and watched the snow fall. "It's beautiful."

"Come outside," Hiro said. She walked outside and looked up at the sky. Huge flakes fell around her. Hiro watched them fall onto her hair and he smiled. Kaminari took a sip of the drink in her hand and it warmed her. She wished she could take the warmth with her back into her room.

Hiro touched her arm and was shocked at how cold it felt. She hadn't been outside long enough to be this cold. He did something he had never done, he stepped inside her rooms. Hiro felt the temperature drop and felt his temper rise. "Why is it so cold in there?"

"What?" she asked, looking back at him. Hiro walked into his room, discarding his mug in the kitchen as he grabbed a blanket. Walking back outside, Hiro wrapped it around her.

"Why are you so cold? Why didn't you tell me before I drug you out here?"

"I've never seen it snow before," she replied, clutching the warm mug to her. She could feel warmth seeping back into her body slowly. Hiro ran his hands up and down her arms. He looked at her and then did something neither of them were expecting. He kissed her. His lips were warm. Kaminari dropped the mug she was holding. It broke at her feet but neither of them noticed. Hiro ran his fingers through her hair. His fingers skimmed her cheek and he felt the warmth in them.

"Stay in my room tonight," Hiro said quietly. He wanted her to be warm during the night.

"Hiro, I don't know if…"

"I'll stay in your room," Hiro added quickly. He hadn't meant for her to stay with him. He knew she wasn't that kind of woman. He wasn't that kind of man.

…

In the days that lead up to Christmas break neither of them spoke about what had happened in the snow. Hiro left the dorm and went home to spend Christmas with his family. He glanced at Kaminari's door as he stepped out of his rooms. He had fixed her kotatsu and he knew she wasn't freezing in there. Hiro wanted to invite her to share Christmas with his family. He was afraid the he had ruined their friendship. Why had he kissed her?

…

Kaminari sat in the warm water of her bath. It had been hotter an hour ago when she had gotten in but it was relaxing. She let her mind wander and found it kept coming back to Hiro. He had kissed her in the snow and now that she was in the privacy of her rooms, she smiled at the memory. It had been romantic. There was a knock on her door and she wondered if she should answer it. It was so warm in the bath. Letting out a sigh, Kaminari got out of the bath and dressed quickly.

She opened the door and found no one standing on the other side. There was a small box sitting next to her door. She took it inside and smiled at the note. _'Stay Warm. Merry Christmas. From Hiro.'_ Kaminari opened the box and pulled out a soft deep purple scarf. She wrapped it around her neck and walked out of her room to thank him.

Hiro sat in his rooms and wondered if he really had ruined things between them. She hadn't answered her door but he knew she was there. He had seen the light spilling out from under the door. He let out a sigh and walked back toward his bedroom. Hiro wasn't tired but saddened. He still didn't know why he had kissed her. It had just seemed like the right thing to do.

A knock on his door disturbed his thoughts. Hiro went to answer it and found Kaminari waiting, wearing his gift.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. He returned her smile with one of his own. "I thought you were going home for Christmas."

"I did. I just got back." When he saw her confused look, Hiro explained, "Christmas morning is for family and Christmas night is for my parents. It's their wedding anniversary. Suzu and I have always spent Christmas night someplace other than home."

"Oh," she replied. "I have a Christmas present for you." He waited while she ran to her room and returned with a box. Hiro took it from her and opened it. Inside was a mug. "I figured I owed you since I broke yours." She smiled at him. "Hiro, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He put the mug aside.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know. It just seemed natural."

"It was romantic." Hiro grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room. The door closed and Kaminari found herself pinned between it and him. Hiro lowered his mouth to hers slowly. His hands held onto her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He took one hand and ran it through her hair. It was damp and he knew now why she hadn't answered the door. She hadn't been avoiding him.

When they finally pulled away, neither had any idea how long they had been embraced. It was Kaminari who spoke first. "I should go."

"Why? We don't have class tomorrow."

"I know but you're taking me out tomorrow."

Hiro smirked. "Where am I taking you?"

"I'll let you know tomorrow." She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and left.


	57. More than Friends

Every night since the end of Christmas break, Hiro walked Kaminari home. He held her hand as they walked to their dorms. As their second year ended and their third year began, they studied in the library. It was increasingly difficult to study in either of their rooms. They never got any studying done. Every night Hiro walked her to her rooms and kissed her goodnight. Every night she'd knock on his door shortly after he had left and when he opened the door, she'd greet him with a kiss.

Tonight Kaminari knocked on Hiro's door but with a different purpose. She giggled as he pulled her into his room and shut the door. His mouth was on hers before the door was fully shut.

"Are you following me?" he teased.

Kaminari smiled. "Maybe. I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me. I'm listening." Hiro kissed her again and then began to trail his lips down her neck. He felt her pulse quicken.

The words dissolved in her head as his lips moved down her neck. Kaminari let out a soft moan as his teeth nipped at her neck. She felt like her knees were going to give out on her. Hiro picked her up and Kaminari wrapped her legs around him. He walked into his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed with her still wrapped around him. They had always avoided being in a bed together. They didn't want to rush things. Hiro kissed her. Kaminari pressed her body against his and they fell back onto his bed. His hands trailed up her and he hesitated briefly before cupping her breasts. Hearing the soft purr in her throat, Hiro continued to caress her. His brain was clouded with lust. He rolled so she was under him. He ran his lips down the valley of her breasts and then stopped. Hiro rolled off of her and let out a breath.

"It's not that I don't want to..." he began as he sat up. "I just... I want to do it right the first time."

Kaminari sat up and took his hand in hers. "Hiro," she said softly.

"I care about you, Kaminari."

"I didn't ask you to stop but I understand," she replied.

He looked at her for a moment. "Didn't you have something you wanted to ask me?"

She smiled. "I wanted to know if you'd take me to the Shinigami Academy Spring Formal."

"I would love to."

...

Kaminari looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress had a halter style top but didn't show off any more of her cleavage than her uniform. The skirt flared out at her hips. The dress was a deep sapphire blue. She heard the knock on her door and she ran to it. She never had the chance to see who it was that knocked on her door.

...

Hiro walked to Kaminari's room and saw the note she had left him. _'I got ready too early and went ahead and left. I'll meet you at the Spring Formal. ~Kaminari'_. Hiro looked at the note. He noticed there was no light coming from under her door. Quickly, he left and headed for the formal. He walked into the formal and spotted his parents. He waved at them and scanned the crowd for Kaminari. When he didn't see her, he walked over to his parents.

"Something wrong?" Shunsui asked.

"I can't find Kaminari. We were supposed to come together but she left me a note saying she was leaving early."

"I thought you were just friends."

Hiro shot his father a look. "Since Christmas we've been more than friends." Hiro scanned the crowd again. The only pink haired woman he saw was the eleventh division vice captain.

"Hiro, we've never met her. What does she look like?" Haruko asked.

"Dark pink hair. Gold eyes. I don't know what she was going to wear tonight." He sighed and looked around anxiously. He heard her name called for the opening dance and he waited to see if she would show up. The opening dance started without her.

"Hiro, where else could she be?" Haruko asked.

"I don't know. The library? Maybe looking at the photos in the entrance hall."

"Wait here. Keep an eye out for her. We'll go look for her. Maybe she lost track of time," Haruko suggested.

Hiro only nodded as his parents flash stepped away. They split up, Haruko looking in the library and Shunsui looking in the hall and nearby rooms at the Academy. He flash stepped to her, shaking his head.

"He's so worried about her." Haruko said as she took her husband's hand.

"He loves her. You can see it in his eyes." Shunsui sighed. "I don't think he's realized it yet but when he finds her, he'll tell her."

...

Kaminari woke with a terrible headache. She was cold and when she looked down, she saw that she wore nothing but her undergarments. She tried to move her arms but found that they had been bound. Her legs had also been bound. What had happened? She couldn't remember.

"You're awake," the girl said. "Take off the gag. I want to talk to her."

"Who are you? What are you going to do to me?" Kaminari tried but she couldn't hide the fear in her voice.

"I just need you out of my way for a bit." The girl walked over to Kaminari's mirror and pulled the towel off her hair. Kaminari realized it was the same length and color of her own.

"What did I do to you?" The woman smiled but didn't answer as she put in some colored contacts to change her eyes. "Hiro will come looking for me."

"No he won't. He's already at the Formal waiting for me. Well waiting for you but he'll get me." The woman looked at Kaminari. "You shouldn't hog him all for yourself. He should be the same kind of sexual animal his father was."

"Hiro's not like that."

"Maybe not with you but he will be with me." Kaminari watched as the woman stepped into her dress. "Tonight when I get him in bed, he'll shout out my name, Choko."


	58. Revelations and Whispered Words

Hiro breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her walk into the formal. He had to stop himself from running over to her. Instead, he walked quickly and took her hand.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"There was a girl in the bathroom who was upset. I was comforting her. I'm sorry you had to wait for me. She was a mess."

"I was worried about you." He walked her over to his parents and introduced them. "Did you want to dance?"

"Yes. I would."

As they danced, Hiro tried to figure out what was different about her. Something seemed off but he couldn't put his finger on it. Choko laid her head on his shoulder as they danced. She was satisfied being here with Hiro Kyoraku but she was looking forward to later that night. They danced for a while yet Hiro couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Something was wrong.

...

Kaminari shivered. They had gagged her again when Choko left. There was a man and a woman who watched over her.

"What are we going to do with her?" the woman asked.

The man shrugged. "Choko said she wanted her to hear what happens later." Kaminari's eyes widened. She didn't want to think of Hiro thinking that he was with her when he wasn't.

"We could have some fun with her until then."

The man smirked. "We could." He knelt down in front of Kaminari. "Would you like that?" She shook her head no. "You will." He ran his hand up her legs. She had long legs. Tears fell down Kaminari's cheeks. She struggled against the ropes that bound her. "Don't be like that." Kaminari took a breath and tried to calm herself. She couldn't let this happen to her. She closed her eyes and the man mistook the move as one of submission. He reached up and removed her gag. Quickly, she muttered the kido spell for red fire and felt the ropes around her hands loosen. She pointed at the man and the woman. They looked at her shocked that she was free. She muttered an incantation and shot them both with lightning. They fell to the ground and Kaminari quickly bound them. Grabbing the top of her Academy uniform, Kaminari ran out of her rooms. She had to get to Hiro before Choko could fully convince him that she was Kaminari.

...

Shunsui saw her run in first. He nudged Haruko.

"Isn't that...?"

"Looks just like her," he said.

"Hiro!" He turned at the sound of his name and stared at her. Hiro looked at the woman he was dancing with. He let go of her and met his Kaminari. She threw her arms around him. There was no hesitation. He knew that the woman in his arms was his Kaminari. Hiro held her tight.

"Kaminari, I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Kaminari felt the horror of the night melt. She pulled back and looked at him. "I love you, Hiro." She kissed him quickly and then hugged him.

Shunsui walked up behind Kaminari and draped his captain's haori over her. Haruko walked over to the fake Kaminari and bound her before she could run off. Haruko flash stepped her to the eighth division offices.

"We should go," Shunsui suggested. He flash stepped them to his office. He looked at the fake Kaminari. "What is your real name?"

"Kaminari," she replied.

"Choko," Kaminari said.

"Tell me what happened," Shunsui said to Kaminari. She told him everything and when she got to the part before her escape, her grip on Hiro's hand tightened.

"You don't have to..." Hiro started to say.

"No, I do," she said as she looked at him. "I can get through it because of you." She did get through it and she was able because she knew that he loved her.

"Where are your rooms so we can get the other two?" Shunsui asked her.

"Right next to Hiro's room." Shunsui suppressed a chuckle as he and Haruko flash stepped to get the man and woman who had help hold Kaminari captive.

"Hiro, you could do so much better than her," Choko said when the three of them were alone.

Hiro looked at Kaminari. "No. I don't think I could."

Yamamoto walked in and looked at Hiro, Kaminari and Choko. Shunsui flash stepped in behind him with the man and Haruko followed with the woman.

"The three of you are hereby expelled from the Shinigami Academy. We do not tolerate this kind of behavior."

...

Hiro crept quietly into his sister's room. Suzu wasn't there but Kaminari was. She didn't want to go back to her rooms and his parents had suggested she stay with them. They even let her borrow a pair of pajamas. Hiro sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't sleep," Kaminari admitted as she sat up.

"Me either. Come outside with me." He took her hand and lead her out into the backyard. "We never got the chance to dance." Hiro pulled her into his arms and danced with her. "I knew she wasn't you but I tried to convince myself that she was."

"Hiro, you didn't do anything with her, did you?"

"No. Something wasn't right and I didn't feel comfortable with her." He kissed her. "Kaminari, you're the one I love. You're the only one I told that I love. I didn't whisper those words to anyone but you." He kissed her again. "I love you, Kaminari."

...

Shunsui looked in on his son and saw that there were two people in the bed. While Kaminari was wrapped under the covers, Hiro laid on the bed with just a blanket over him. He had his arm over her, holding onto her. Haruko walked up beside him. "I told you he'd tell her he loved her when he saw her."

"Don't you think they are a little young to be falling in love?"

Shunsui looked at her. "You fell in love when you were 5."

She smiled. "That doesn't count. I fell in love with you."


	59. Hiro and Kaminari

Kaminari woke up with Hiro next to her. They had stayed up late into the night talking about what had happened. She looked down at the bandages around her wrists and trailed a finger over it. She didn't remember having those on her wrists when she had gone to sleep.

"Don't play with them," Hiro told her. Kaminari looked at him and he saw the questions in her eyes. "I put them on last night after you fell asleep. You have burns on your wrists. Most likely from your kido."

"Hiro, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." He leaned over and kissed her. "We should get up," Hiro suggested. "You are extremely tempting laying here."

Kaminari giggled. "I am extremely happy laying here."

"So am I but making love to you for the first time while in my parents' home is not what I had in mind." Hiro shifted on top of her and covered her mouth with his.

When they finally made it out of bed several heated minutes later, Hiro found his mother alone in the kitchen.

"Where's Dad?"

"He got called to Yamamoto's office. He said he'd be back shortly." She turned to look at them and saw the bandages on Kaminari's wrists. "Let me see." She took Kaminari's hand and began unwrapping the bandages. "Hiro, go get me more just in case." He nodded and walked out of the kitchen. "Hiro was very concerned about you last night." Haruko looked at the marks. "They've almost healed. I'm impressed." Haruko ran her hand over the burn and Kaminari saw it fade.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kyoraku," Kaminari said.

Haruko laughed. "Please, call me Haruko."

"Thank you, Haruko," Kaminari smiled.

...

Hiro was on his way to get more bandages when he saw his father walk into the house. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Emergency captains meeting." Shunsui sighed. Hiro followed his father into the kitchen. The bandages had been forgotten.

"He really expelled them, didn't he?" Haruko asked as she saw the look on her husband's face.

"Yes."

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Because of you." Shunsui let out a breath. "Yama-jii thinks of you as a grandson. Not that he would ever admit it. The same holds true for Suzu and Ichiro. He thinks of all three of you as grandchildren. He also took into consideration the amount of work it took for Choko to change her appearance and plot to kidnap Kaminari. She had shown promise when she had entered the Academy. Recently it seems her grades have been slipping. Yama-jii was not pleased that she lost focus of why she had become a shinigami."

"All because of me?" Hiro asked.

"Apparently."

Kaminari looked down at the floor. She hadn't told Hiro what Choko had said about his father. She was quiet when she finally spoke. "She thought you would act like Captain Kyoraku did when he was in the Academy." She looked at the older Kyoraku. "No offense sir," she quickly added.

Shunsui laughed. "None taken." He looked over at Hiro.

"Being a shinigami is more important than chasing after women," Hiro told him. "Well it was. It will be a struggle to keep it balanced." Kaminari gave him a small nod.

"It will be very hard. I know from experience," Haruko informed them. "Your father wouldn't let me skip classes and the only ones I missed were because I was pregnant with you." She pointed at Hiro.

"We'll make it work," Kaminari told him as she took his hand.

...

They walked back to their dorm. It was a walk that took just a little longer than normal because they stopped several times to share a kiss. Hiro walked her to her door.

"Grab your uniform and whatever you need in the morning," Hiro whispered as he ran kisses up her neck. "I want to wake up next to you tomorrow morning."

"I would like that." Kaminari walked in and grabbed the bare essentials of what she would need in the morning. They walked into Hiro's room and he hung her uniform next to his own. When he turned back around, Kaminari was laying on his bed. He walked over to her.

"You are even more tempting laying here."

"Give in." She let out a gasp when he pulled at the obi on her kimono.

"I'm going to." He possessed her mouth with his mouth as his hand trailed down to cup her breast. He played with her nipple and it hardened under his touch. Hiro pushed aside her kimono and covered her breast with his mouth. Kaminari moaned. His hand caressed her as it continued down her abdomen. His finger toyed with the top of her panties. Hiro brought his mouth back to hers. Kaminari pulled at his clothes and Hiro obliged her. She ran her hands over him. His smooth skin and taut muscles.

Kaminari pulled off her kimono. Hiro helped her remove her panties. His hand roamed her again from her breasts down to her center. She moaned when Hiro began to tease her with his fingers. The moans he was drawing out of her were driving him crazy. Hiro continued to take her up and swallowed most of her moans in the process. Her nails dug into his back as she peaked.

Hiro slid into her slowly wanting to take his time. He kissed her as he began to bring her up again. Kaminari wrapped her arms around him and brought her hips up to meet his strokes. Hiro kissed her neck and shoulders and struggled to keep his strokes slow. The need for her built and he quickened his pace. Kaminari matched his pace and they both soon found their way up and over the peak.

Hiro collapsed on the bed next to her. "I can't guarantee we'll get much sleep tonight."

Kaminari laughed as she cuddled close to Hiro. "I won't complain much but we have all afternoon."

"To sleep or to have sex?"

She shrugged. "Both." Hiro chuckled and kissed her. He didn't think they would be leaving his bed for the rest of the day or night.


	60. A Music Lesson and A Kissing Lesson

Suzu remembered the first day she had met him.

It had been after her voice lessons. She walked out of the school and heard music coming from the mountains. It had a few flaws in it but overall, it was good music and a tune she had not heard before. She hummed as she wandered toward the music. When she got near the mountains, the music stopped and Suzu was disappointed.

She stood in the middle of the street wanting to hear more but no sound came. Something else approached. She felt the spiritual pressure of a shinigami.

A string had broken on his guitar causing him to stop for the day. He wasn't ready to stop but he didn't have an extra string to replace it. Shuuhei carried his guitar out of the cave. Normally he would flash step back to his quarters but he thought he'd walk through the streets so he could get a new string.

There was a small figure in the middle of the street. As Shuuhei approached, he saw it was a petite young woman. Her black hair hung in loose curls around her face like satin. She looked like she had lost something and Shuuhei wondered if he could help her.

"Are you lost?"

"Were you the one playing?" Suzu asked despite the guitar that rested on his back.

"Was I bothering you?"

Suzu shook her head. "Not at all. I liked it."

"Thank you." He stretched out a hand to her. "Shuuhei Hisagi, ninth division... sorry. It's a habit."

She laughed and shook his hand. "Suzu Kyoraku."

...

That had been nearly two years ago and Shuuhei had watched as Suzu grew as a singer. She had even started playing his guitar one day. When he had started playing, he had no one to show him how to play nor the time to dedicate to it. His time with his guitar was sporadic and lasted as long as he could spare. There were times when he went weeks without playing. Suzu wouldn't let that happen anymore. The first day he had missed playing with her, she had marched into the ninth division office and scolded him. Despite her petite size, she instilled fear in him and Shuuhei had not missed a lesson since then.

Today she played a new song. She hummed along, inserting words here and there. Shuuhei was mesmerized by it.

"That was awesome. Did you write that?"

Suzu laughed. "I wrote the words but not the melody. Don't you remember?" She saw the blank expression on his face and giggled. "You were playing it the first day we met."

"You never cease to amaze me," he finally said.

"Why?"

"You remember something you heard so long ago."

Suzu laughed and played again. "Now this is something I haven't heard in a long time but I can hear it when it's quiet." She played through the song. "When I was a baby, I had trouble sleeping. It wasn't until my parents bought me a musical bunny that I finally managed to sleep through the night. That was its tune."

Shuuhei smiled and looked at the clock. "Wow. It's late. I need to get back to work."

Suzu rolled her eyes. "You work too much, Shuu-kun. How are you going to find a girlfriend if you are always working?"

Shuuhei laughed. "I'll find her one day."

"You aren't interested in anyone?"

Shuuhei shrugged as he put up his guitar. "No." He closed the case and looked at her. "Do I need to fall to my knees and confess to you, Suzu?"

She laughed so hard, her sides hurt. "You're a little too old for me, Shuu-kun."

"Why the sudden interest in my love life?"

Suzu shrugged. "Just curious. You never talk about a girl. Lots of girls look at you."

Shuuhei shook his head. "None of them really look at me. I'm more than just a good looking man."

She stared at him a moment. "You are but being good looking doesn't hurt."

"Why don't you have a boyfriend, Suzu?" he asked, turning the question back to her. Shuuhei wasn't romantically interested in Suzu. They were friends and she was too young for him.

She shrugged. "My father doesn't want me to date until I'm as old as he is." With a wink, Suzu headed for the door. "See you next time, Shuu-kun."

Shuuhei shook his head. He wondered if Suzu knew that men looked at her. Especially one man. It was hard to miss the way he had looked at her. Suzu seemed to be oblivious to it and Shuuhei wondered how long the man would wait.

...

Ichiro Ukitake was beginning his third year at the Shinigami Academy and he had a promising future ahead of him. He kept his royal blue hair short but not in a messy, spiky kind of way. Being the son of the captain and vice captain of the thirteenth division meant he worked hard to prove himself at the Academy.

"Are you staying for dinner, Ichiro?" Suzu asked as he walked her home from the music school. He met her once a week to walk her home. He always held her hand as they walked and it always seemed so small to him. Suzu was a petite woman, just a couple inches over 5 feet. Ichiro was 6 inches taller than she was but he didn't mind. He thought she was perfect the way she was.

"I will if you want me to."

Suzu smiled. That was always his answer. "Sure." They walked to her home and Ichiro followed Suzu back to her room. Her parents never questioned a boy being in their daughter's room. They never had a reason to. That made Ichiro feel a little guilty for what he was about to do but he felt like it was time to take things into his own hands.

Suzu normally let his hand go as they walked in to her room but today, Ichiro wouldn't let go. She giggled and Ichiro smiled at her. "What are you doing?" she teased.

"Thinking."

"About what?" Suzu eyed him curiously.

"About what it would be like to kiss you."

"What?" she asked, shocked and confused.

"Suzu," he brought his hand up to cup her face. "I want to know what it's like to kiss you." Her cheeks flushed. Ichiro bent his head down and touched his lips lightly to Suzu's. The kiss was sweet and innocent. When they pulled apart, Ichiro looked down at her. He saw no fear in her eyes, only a grin on her face.

Their second kiss was a bit more explorative and that was when her father walked in.


	61. Tingly

Shunsui Kyoraku could tolerate almost anything. However, he was not going to tolerate a boy, any boy, kissing his daughter. She was too young to be kissing boys.

"Ichiro, I think it's time for you to go home." They jumped apart. Ichiro took a minute to look at Suzu.

"Better than I dreamed," he whispered where only she could hear. She smiled and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Daddy, Ichiro is staying for dinner," Suzu said, looking at her father.

"Not tonight," Shunsui said with finality. "And you are staying in your room until I get back."

"Why? What did I do?"

Shunsui didn't answer her. "Come on, Ichiro." Hesitantly the blue-haired boy took a step toward the door. He still held Suzu's hand and he gave it a quick squeeze before he let go. Neither of them spoke as Shunsui walked Ichiro home but they were both thinking of the same thing. The older shinigami was trying not to think about his daughter being kissed. Ichiro could only think about how much he had enjoyed kissing her. He wondered when he would be able to see her again and kiss her again.

...

"I'd prefer it if Ichiro stayed away from Suzu for a while."

Jushiro was shocked to hear these words from his friend. "Why?"

"I saw him and Suzu kissing," Shunsui sighed.

"Are you upset because Suzu was being kissed or because it was my son kissing her?" Jushiro asked.

"She's too young to be kissing boys. Any boy."

Jushiro poured tea for himself, knowing his friend wouldn't drink any. He also realized that his friend had nothing against his son, just the situation itself. "How old were you when you first kissed a girl?"

"That's not the point."

"Fine then. How old was she?"

Shunsui sighed again. "Suzu's not old enough to be kissing boys and dating."

Jushiro chuckled. "You're a little overprotective of her. Ichiro is younger than she is. I have no problem with my son kissing a girl." He thought a moment. "Maybe you don't want her to grow up because you know how you were with women and you don't want her to end up dating someone like you used to be. You don't want her heart broken." Shunsui looked at his friend. "You broke many hearts in your search for Haruko."

"I don't want to see my daughter hurt."

"I don't think Ichiro has any plans on hurting her. He's done nothing but adore her his entire life."

...

"Shuu-kun, can I ask you something?"

He gave her half a laugh as he put up his guitar. "Go for it." He had known by looking at her that something was bothering Suzu.

"Does it always make you feel all tingly inside when someone kisses you?"

"What?" he asked, startled by her question. "Did someone kiss you?"

"Ichiro kissed me the other day when he walked me home."

"It's about time," Shuuhei muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said shaking his head. "You liked him kissing you?"

"It made me feel all tingly. I know that sounds silly but I don't know how else to describe it." She shook her head. "No one has ever kissed me before so I didn't know if it was normal to feel like that."

"Not every girl I've kissed has made me feel 'tingly'. Only the special ones."

"Special how?"

"Ones I had feelings for." Shuuhei studied her. "Has Ichiro not kissed you since then?"

"No but it's not his fault. My father saw him kissing me and Ichiro... well any boy really...isn't allowed at our house." She pouted, jutting out her lower lip. "I really want to see Ichiro again."

...

Ichiro hadn't seen Suzu in nearly a month. He was still forbidden to go to her house or to walk her home from her music lessons. He almost felt sorry for the classmate he was sparring with. Ichiro was starting to feel edgy. He'd never gone this long without seeing Suzu. Her father was being ridiculous. They hadn't done anything wrong. As his classmate was defeated, their instructor told them they were done for the day.

"Ichiro, please come here." He walked over to the instructor. "You seemed a little intense today."

"I'm sorry, sir. I had something on my mind."

"Please try to keep your focus on this class and not on any external problems."

"Yes, sir. I won't let it happen again."

"Very well." The instructor nodded. "You have someone that would like to see you. Wait here." Ichiro nodded and waited.

Shuuhei approached Ichiro. "How good is your flash step?"

"Top in my class."

Shuuhei smiled. "Meet me after your classes at this location," he said, handing Ichiro a piece of paper.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when you get there."

...

"Hey Songbird. What are you doing?" Shuuhei asked as he walked in to Suzu's back yard where she sat on the swing. She shrugged. "Are you going to miss our lesson today?"

Suzu looked up at him. "We have a lesson today?"

Shuuhei grinned. "Would I come looking for you if we didn't?"

"Oh. Let me go change." He nodded and Suzu ran into the house. Shuuhei was amazed that she could take only five minutes to get ready and still look pretty. He walked down the road with her and while Suzu had a smile on her face, it didn't reach her eyes. She still looked sad.

"Do you want to see the cave where I used to practice?"

She giggled. "I still can't believe you used to play your guitar in a cave. The acoustics in there couldn't be great."

"They weren't but the closer I was to the entrance, the better it sounded. There wasn't as much echoing at the entrance. That place was pretty big." He paused. "So, do you want to see it?"

"Sure. Why not?" Suzu took his hand and Shuuhei flash stepped them to the cave in the mountains of Rukongai. "It's so big," she said, looking around.

"I should have brought my guitar. You could have heard for yourself how bad it was." Suzu giggled. "Wait here. I'll go get it."

"Not like I can go anywhere else," she pointed out before he flash stepped away.

Shuuhei stood down at the base of the mountains and waited for Ichiro. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. He pointed up to the entrance of the cave. "That is where you are going. You have two hours. I'll be back at that time."

"What's up there?"

Shuuhei shrugged. "Go find out."

Ichiro wasn't one for playing games but he also wasn't going to disrespect an order from a superior shinigami. He flash stepped to the entrance and felt his heart stop. Her name was quiet when it escaped his lips but she turned and saw him.

Her face lit up. "Ichiro!" She ran to him and hugged him. They held their embrace for a minute.

"Suzu, you have to talk to your father. I don't like not being able to see you."

She scrunched up her nose at him. The thought of talking to her father didn't please her. She wasn't happy with him. "I'll try tonight. Maybe he's forgotten about it by now."

Ichiro chuckled. "I doubt it but try." He leaned toward her. "For me."

"For us," she corrected.

"I like the way that sounds," he said as he brought his lips down on hers.


	62. You make me Happy

Meanwhile in a different part of Seireitei...

Hiro Kyoraku walked into his quarters at lunch to find Kaminari was already there. They were in different divisions with her being in the first and him being in the seventh but she lived with Hiro in the seventh division barracks. She greeted him with a kiss.

"Let's go out to dinner tonight," he suggested, pulling her close and nuzzling her neck.

Kaminari grinned. "You just don't want to do the dishes."

Hiro laughed. "No I don't. I don't like doing the dishes but if you are going to cook dinner, it's only fair." He held her, thinking he could stay here like this forever. "Marry me," Hiro whispered. He hadn't been consciously thinking about it but now that he had said the words, he knew that marrying Kaminari was what he wanted.

She pulled back from him. "What?"

"Will you marry me, Kaminari?" He saw the tears in her eyes and for a moment, he was worried. "Why are you crying?" he asked, wiping one away.

She shook her head and laughed. "I don't know. I'm just really happy." Wiping the tears, she looked up at Hiro and kissed him. "Yes, Hiro. I will happily marry you."

...

Ichiro sat on the floor of the cave and Suzu sat in his lap with her head resting on his shoulder. He didn't think she should be sitting on the cold ground and he was happy to have her so close to him.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble," Ichiro said as he kissed her temple.

Suzu shook her head. "Don't be sorry. You were my first kiss and I liked it...a lot."

"You were my first kiss and that's probably because I've been wondering for a long time what it would be like to kiss you." He tilted her head to meet his eye. "Suzu, I can't think of a time in my life when I didn't love you. I have always loved you."

"Ichiro...I..."

"I just wanted you to know, Suzu." He kissed her lightly. Suzu felt her body tingle as his lips touched hers.

"Ichiro, I like the way you make me feel when you kiss me. It's like every fiber of my being is happy."

"All I ever wanted is for you to be happy. Even if that means you want to be with someone else."

"I don't want to be with anyone else. I want to be with you. If kissing you makes me feel this good, I don't want to know what it's like to be with anyone else. I don't think anyone can make me feel like you do, Ichiro," Suzu said as she kissed him.

When they broke some time later, Ichiro hugged her to him. "Thank you for asking Hisagi-san to do this."

She pulled away from him. "I didn't ask him to do this. I thought you did."

"No. I wish I had thought about it. I would have done it a lot sooner."

"I'll have to thank him for us."

"I really like that there is an 'us'. You have no idea how long I've waited, Suzu."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Ichiro shrugged. "I wasn't sure how to and you never saw me the way I saw you."

"Maybe I didn't because you were always there. But I really missed you."

...

Shuuhei flash stepped to the cave to find Suzu was alone.

"Thank you, Shuu-kun."

"You're welcome." He looked at her and saw that the sadness was gone from her eyes. "Once we leave, none of this happened." She nodded in agreement. "And that was the only time. You have to talk to your father."

"I will. I'm going to talk to him tonight."

"Good." He smiled at her. "I should take you home."

She hugged him. "You're a great friend, Shuu-kun."

...

Haruko was waiting for Suzu when she got home. "How was your time with Hisagi-san?"

"It was good. Shuu-kun took me to the cave where he used to play his guitar. It was so big. I don't know how he did it. The echoing was horrible." Suzu stopped herself before she started rambling.

"Hiro and Kaminari invited us out to dinner. Your grandparents will be there and so will Jushiro, Ame and Ichiro."

"Ichiro will be there?" Haruko nodded. Suzu looked down. "Momma, I think I like Ichiro a lot. I miss not being able to see him. Will Daddy ever let him come over again?"

Haruko knelt down in front of her daughter. "Your father doesn't realize how much you've grown up. You're not a child anymore. Tell him how much you miss Ichiro."

Suzu nodded and Haruko hugged her daughter.

Shunsui walked into his home, wondering why his son had invited them to dinner. It wasn't unusual for them to have dinner as a family but Hiro was hiding something from him.

Suzu greeted him when he came in. "Welcome home, Daddy." She didn't wait for him to return her greeting. "Daddy, can I ask you something?" He nodded. Suzu tried to sound sad when she said, "Can Ichiro come over again? It's lonely not having anyone else around."

Shunsui stared at her. He hadn't considered that his daughter would be lonely without Ichiro. When had she grown up into a young woman? "You like him?"

"I do. Ichiro makes me happy."

He thought a moment. "We'll see."

...

They arrived at the restaurant the same time as Jushiro, Ame and Ichiro. Lexi and Daniel were already seated in the private room that had been reserved. From behind her parents, Suzu gave Ichiro a smile. Ame, Haruko and Suzu walked into the private room followed by Jushiro. Ichiro was about ready to go into the room when Shunsui put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Walk Suzu home tomorrow and try not to let me walk in on you kissing her."

"Yes, sir," Ichiro said struggling to suppress his grin.

Shunsui gave him a small smile, walked into the room and sat between to his wife and his daughter. Ichiro sat next to Suzu. She didn't want to ignore him but she wasn't sure her father would like her talking to him. Shunsui leaned over and whispered to her. "You might want to talk to Ichiro since he's walking you home tomorrow." She looked at her father and grinned, resisting the urge to jump up and hug him.

"Thank you, Daddy." He winked at her and turned his attention to his wife. Suzu looked over at Ichiro and smiled at him. He held his hand out and she took it, linking their fingers beneath the table.

She didn't get a chance to say anything to him though because at that moment, Hiro and Kaminari arrived.

They took their seats and Hiro looked around at everyone. "Kaminari and I are getting married."


	63. Gifts

Ichiro waited outside the music school for Suzu. He never usually waited long for her but today he waited. After he had been outside for 15 minutes, Shuuhei walked out and saw him. They greeted each other.

"You might want to go inside and get her. She's 'working on something' and she won't let me have my guitar. I had to leave. I need to get back to work."

Ichiro chuckled. "It's probably her song for the wedding. I can return your guitar to you later if you want."

"She can hold on to it till next time. I won't play it between now and then anyway," Shuuhei shrugged. He said goodbye and Ichiro waited a few more minutes before he went inside to get Suzu. He stood in the doorway and watched as she played through the song. The melody was simple and the words she sang spoke of a deep love.

"That was beautiful, Suzu," he said as she looked up at him.

"Did you hear all of it?"

"You were already singing when I came in."

"I want you to hear all of it." Ichiro nodded and Suzu began to play the song again. She sang to him and Ichiro felt the words of the song dance on his heart. He had found himself loving her even more over the past few months that they had been together. He told her he loved her but not as often as he would like. Ichiro didn't want to push his feelings onto her.

There was a small smile on her lips as she looked at him.

"Hiro and Kaminari will love it," Ichiro said quietly.

Suzu shrugged and began to put up Shuuhei's guitar. "I'm sure they will but I didn't write it for them."

"You didn't? I thought you were working on a song for their wedding."

She turned around and smiled. "I am but that wasn't it. That was for you."

"You wrote a love song for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked. Then she realized what was left unspoken. With a smile, she walked over to Ichiro. Standing on her toes, she gave him a quick kiss. "Ichiro, I love you."

"Suzu, I love you," he said as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her.

When Suzu opened her eyes a few heated minutes later, she noticed they were no longer at the music school. They were in Ichiro's bedroom.

"Ichiro, I love you but I don't know if I'm ready," Suzu muttered.

"Ready for what?" he asked, genuinely confused.

She buried her face in his chest, not really wanting to answer him. She was embarrassed. "To have sex."

Ichiro couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Suzu, I didn't bring you here to have sex with you." He grinned and Suzu felt her cheeks flush. "My father doesn't care if he sees me kissing you."

"Oh."

"Besides, I've seen you naked before. I can wait a little while longer."

Suzu giggled. "I've changed a little since I was ten."

"I suppose you have. Did you ever get rid of those cooties you had?" he asked with a grin.

"If I didn't, you have my cooties now." She was laughing as Ichiro brought his lips down on hers.

...

Suzu didn't normally get up before the sun had fully crested over the horizon but today was different. It was her birthday and Ichiro was on break from the Academy. They were spending the entire day together.

As she finished getting ready in her light blue dress, she thought she heard someone talking in the other room. Suzu didn't think anyone other than herself was up and she had told Ichiro to come inside and wait for her when he got to her house.

She walked in to see her father and Ichiro sitting at the kotatsu, talking. She wasn't sure what they were discussing but they stopped when she walked in.

Shunsui stood up and hugged her. "Happy Birthday, Suzu," he said, placing a kiss on her head.

She smiled. "Happy Birthday, Daddy."

...

Shunsui walked back into his bedroom where Haruko still laid in bed.

"Are they gone?" she asked as he took off his uniform and crawled back into bed next to her.

"They are," he replied as he kissed her.

"Good. I can give you your present now." Haruko kissed him as her hand trailed down and encircled him.

"You can give me my present anytime you want and as much as you want."

"If you want it, take it." Shunsui pulled her on top of him, Haruko's black hair falling around him. "I love you," she whispered as she bent down to kiss him.

"I love you, Haruko," he said as she took him in.

...

Ichiro took Suzu to his room later in the afternoon. "I have your present in here," he explained as they stood outside the door. "Close your eyes." She did as he asked and Ichiro kissed her forehead. He opened the door and led her in to his room. "Open them," he whispered to her.

Suzu opened her eyes and for a moment could only stare at her gift. "Ichiro, it's beautiful." She walked over to the guitar and ran her hand down the neck. Picking it up off the stand, Suzu sat on Ichiro's bed and plucked the strings. She tuned it as she went along, testing the feel of instrument. Ichiro sat in front of her, knowing that she would take her time with his gift.

Suzu began to play the melody of the song she had written for Ichiro. She had only played it the first time for him but she sang the lyrics when they were together or she hummed the tune. Once she had played through the melody and decided that the guitar was in tune, she began again. Suzu sang the song to Ichiro and as she finished, she looked at him with a grin on her face. "Thank you," she said as she stood and put the guitar back on its stand. She kissed him.

"You aren't going to play anymore?" he asked.

"I will later. If I don't stop now, I can't spend the day with you. We only have so many days before your break is over." With a grin, Ichiro pulled Suzu into his lap and kissed her. "Unless you want me to play more," she teased.

"It's your birthday and your decision," he retorted, determined to distract her with his kiss as long as he could.


	64. Weddings

_"I love September," Kaminari said one day as she and Hiro walked to class during their first year._

_"Why?"_

_"I was born in September," she explained._

_"Really? I was too."_

_"When's your birthday, Hiro?" _

_He told her the date and she stared at him wide eyed. "What?" he asked, confused by her stare._

_"My birthday is the day after yours." They grinned at each other, astonished by the coincidence of their birthdays._

It seemed appropriate that their wedding was the day after Kaminari's birthday, keeping the order of him, her, us.

...

"Are you nervous?" Haruko asked.

Kaminari bit her lip. "No. I'm just really excited." She was a beautiful bride in an ivory kimono. Pale pink cherry blossoms danced around the bottom hem. The obi around her waist was the same pale pink as the flowers.

"I still can't believe my son never got you an engagement ring," Haruko sighed.

Kaminari laughed. "I asked him not to." Kaminari shrugged. "Besides, he didn't let me see it but he said my wedding ring was perfect and would make up for it."

...

"Are you nervous?" Shunsui asked.

"Not at all." Hiro said. He wore his shinigami uniform. He tucked his hand into his pocket, feeling the velvet bag Kaminari's ring was in.

"You never got her a ring." Shunsui shook his head. "I thought I taught you better about buying jewelry."

Hiro laughed. "You did. Asking her was spur of the moment. I hadn't planned on doing it." Hiro shrugged. "Besides, I did very well with her wedding ring."

...

The ring he slid onto her finger was a band with two individual rows of sapphires that swept from the bottom of one side to the top of the other. Across them going the opposite direction was a joined double band of diamonds.

"It's perfect," she whispered.

Hiro smiled. "Of course it is," he said quietly as she slipped a silver band onto his finger.

Captain Commander Yamamoto ended the ceremony. "Hiro, you may kiss your bride." Without hesitation, Hiro kissed Kaminari. "Friends, family, I present to you Hiro and Kaminari Kyoraku." Everyone applauded and they walked into the crowd who congratulated them.

Their reception was in the first division banquet hall and the crowd there was bigger than that at the wedding. It was during their first dance that Hiro and Kaminari first heard the song Suzu written for them.

The majority of the guests at the wedding didn't know much about Suzu Kyoraku but once she began to sing, they all listened to her. She played the song on the guitar Ichiro had given her. The melody was soft and seductive. The song itself was about snow fall, an unexpected kiss and the relationship that bloomed from it. This was the story of Hiro and Kaminari.

Applause broke out when Suzu finished but whether it was for her or for the bride and groom, no one was sure. After placing her guitar on the stand, she took a bow and disappeared in the crowd. It took her a few minutes to get to Hiro and Kaminari.

"Suzu, that was a beautiful song," Kaminari exclaimed as she hugged the petite girl.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"It was very well written. Maybe you are good at this whole singing and songwriting thing," Hiro teased. He always teased her about her singing.

"Suzu is a wonderful singer and songwriter," Ichiro said as he came up behind her.

"Yeah but she never made you listen to her like I had to," Hiro said. He leaned in to fake whisper to Kaminari. "That's the real reason I moved to the dorms. To get away from her." Kaminari shook her head.

"Don't listen to him Suzu. It was beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kaminari." The two women hugged. Hiro and Kaminari were called by someone else and they left Suzu and Ichiro.

"It was a nice song," Ichiro said as he handed Suzu a glass of water.

"Just nice?" she asked after taking a long drink.

"I like the one you wrote for me better." Suzu giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

On the other side of the room, Shunsui sighed. Haruko followed his gaze. "I think it's sweet."

"But she's our daughter."

Haruko laughed. "She's in love. Shunsui, you have to let her go. You aren't the only man in her life." He looked at Haruko.

"I guess I'm not."

"Ichiro's always loved her. Ever since they were kids." Haruko kissed him on the cheek. "Kind of like how I have loved you since we were children."

"How do you know he's always loved her?"

Haruko shrugged. "I can just tell by the way he's always looked at her." She took his hand. "She still loves you, Shunsui." Pulling him onto the dance floor, she said "But now, you have to dance with me and enjoy your son's wedding."

Shunsui chuckled, pulled her closer and danced with his wife.

...

Ichiro and Suzu had danced a couple of times at the wedding. They had stayed together through the whole thing, not really mingling with the other people there but not ignoring them either. Suzu stifled a yawn as she laid her head on Ichiro's shoulder.

"It's been a long day," she said quietly.

"Do you want to go?" She nodded. "Let me go tell our parents."

Suzu watched as Ichiro weaved through the crowd. Before long, she couldn't see him.

Ichiro found his mother first. "Mom, Suzu is ready to leave. Is it alright I take her home now?"

Ame looked at him. "Actually, Suzu is staying with us tonight," she smiled. "You can take her home. I'll pass the word around. Haruko packed some things for her and brought them over earlier today."

"Thanks, Mom," Ichiro said as he made his way back to Suzu. Taking her hand, they left the reception. "Did you know you were staying with us tonight?"

Suzu shook her head. "No one told me that."

Ichiro flash stepped them to his house. Suzu took her things and changed into her pajama pants and top. Ichiro had also changed into his pajamas. "I don't know where my parents were going to have you sleep but you can sleep in my room."

"Where will you sleep?"

Ichiro shrugged. "On the couch, I guess."

"You don't have to do that. I can sleep on the couch."

"Suzu, it's not open for discussion. You're sleeping in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He took her hands. "It's what I want." It was rare for Ichiro to express wanting something from her. Suzu nodded and walked into his room. Ichiro followed her. "I also want to tuck you in and kiss you goodnight."

Suzu smiled. "I want that too," she said as she was about to get into his bed. Ichiro stopped her and kissed her.

"Goodnight, Suzu."

"Goodnight, Ichiro." She climbed into his bed and Ichiro pulled the covers over her. Suzu laid on her stomach and watched as he turned out the light. She expected him to walk out of the room but he didn't. Ichiro walked over and sat next to the bed. He folded his arms on the bed and rested his head on them.

"Can I stay here until you fall asleep?"

"If that's what you want." They were quiet for a while, watching each other in the dark. "It was a beautiful wedding."

Ichiro smiled. "It was."

"Do you think our wedding will be that beautiful?"

He had thought about a future with her but Ichiro hadn't realized that Suzu would be thinking of marriage. "Do you want to get married, Suzu?"

"Eventually." She shrugged.

Ichiro grinned. "Then eventually I'll ask you to marry me and our wedding will be beautiful. It has to be if you're the bride."

She smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you, Suzu."

Soon Suzu fell asleep and Ichiro was content to watch her.

...

Ame and Jushiro stood in the doorway to Ichiro's room. Suzu slept in his bed and Ichiro slept in what they thought would be a very uncomfortable position, sitting on the floor with his arms and head on the bed.

"Kyoraku would not like that," Jushiro whispered.

Ame shrugged. "It's not like they are sleeping in the same bed." She got a blanket out of a closet, walked in and draped it over her son. Kissing his head, she walked out of the room. "You know he won't wake up if we tried to wake him."

"I know," Jushiro sighed.

"Jushiro, technically they aren't sleeping in the same bed. You can tell Kyoraku that when he asks." Ame smiled at her husband. "You and I, however, are due for some sleep in the same bed."


	65. Decisions

"Suzu, may I see you for a moment?" the woman asked as Suzu finished her voice lessons.

"Yes, ma'am." Suzu followed Ongaku-sensei to her office.

"It has been a pleasure to watch you grow."

"Thank you."

"However," Ongaku-sensei began, "There is nothing more we can teach you."

Suzu shook her head. "I don't understand."

"After your voice lessons are over, there is not another class for you to attend. This is the highest voice class we offer."

Suzu was stunned for a moment. "What about playing an instrument?"

"You've been playing the guitar with Hisagi-san for nearly four years. A teacher no longer sits in with you and quite frankly, one hasn't sat in with you for a long time." Ongaku-sensei sighed. "We have no problems with you and Hisagi-san practicing and writing music twice a week as you are doing now. But Suzu, you have been coming here since you were a child. There is nothing left for us to teach you."

"Nothing at all?" Suzu asked quietly, her heartbeat quickening.

"No. When this voice lesson is ends, so will your time here. It is time you decide what you want to do with your life. What skills do you have?"

...

Ichiro walked up toward the music school to pick up Suzu. It had become a daily routine for him and he didn't mind. It was time they got to spend together. She was waiting for him outside and when she saw him, Suzu ran to him. Wrapping her arms around him, Suzu buried her face in his chest. Ichiro could feel her trembling.

"Suzu, what's wrong?" he asked, concern filling his voice. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, begging the tears not to fall. She didn't notice that he flash stepped her away from the school. Taking hold of her arms, Ichiro managed to loosen her grip on him. Kneeling down in front of her, he looked into her eyes. Her bright hazel eyes were filled with tears and it tore at him to see her so upset. "Suzu, what happened?"

She tried to blink back the tears but they began to fall. "My lessons are almost over and when they are, there's nothing more they can teach me. Ongaku-sensei said I had to decide what I want to do with my life. She asked me what skills I had." Suzu paused and looked at him. "You always knew you wanted to be a shinigami." Ichiro nodded. "Music has been always been part of my life. I don't know what to do without it. I don't know how to do anything else. It's all I have."

Ichiro wiped at her tears with his thumb. "You don't have to do anything. I'll take care of you."

"But what am I supposed to do with my life?"

"Suzu, you'll find something." He sat on the grass and pulled her into his lap, cradling her. "You have some time. My fifth year just started. I have to get through it and my sixth year." He kissed her temple. "Maybe you can take some classes."

Suzu shrugged and was quiet for a while. "The worst part is that my lessons are almost over." Another tear fell. Suzu cuddled into Ichiro's shoulder. "I don't want it to end." She cried and Ichiro did all he could by holding her.

...

Shunsui and Haruko were worried about their daughter. It was dark and she wasn't home yet. She wasn't at Ichiro's house either.

"I'm going to look for them," Shunsui said as he pulled the door open. Ichiro was climbing the stairs with Suzu in his arms.

"Thanks," he said as he walked in and headed for her bedroom. Haruko got there first and pulled the covers back on Suzu's bed. Gently, Ichiro laid her in the bed and Haruko covered her up.

"What happened?" Shunsui asked as Ichiro walked into the hall. Haruko closed the door to Suzu's room and led them into the kitchen. As Ichiro told them about what Ongaku-sensei had said, Haruko fixed him dinner. "Thank you," Ichiro said when the plate was put in front of him. "She was very upset. She cried. We talked. She cried some more. Eventually, she fell asleep. Not having any more lessons is hard for her."

"Maybe we can find another school for her?" Haruko suggested.

Shunsui shook his head. "That was the best music school in Soul Society."

...

Suzu woke, unsure of how she had gotten to her bed. She looked around and noticed there was a man on her floor.

"Daddy?"

Shunsui nudged his hat up and looked at her. "What is it, Suzu?"

"Did Ichiro leave already?"

"No but he's sleeping. He wouldn't leave until he knew you were alright." She smiled. "Suzu, I want you to think about what career you want. Your mother and I will make sure you get the education for it."

"But I don't know what I want to do."

"Think about it. You'll figure out something that you're good at." Shunsui got up and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep. We can talk about it in the morning."

As her father left the room, Suzu laid in her bed and wondered if there was anything she was good at. She wasn't sure she'd be able to get back to sleep but she did.

...

Ichiro woke and made his way to the bathroom. He wanted to check in on Suzu but he had a more basic need to take care of first. Being half asleep, he didn't think twice about the door being closed. Opening it, he stood and stared at her, fully awake now.

Suzu stood in the bathroom wearing only her bra and underwear. It took her a minute to realize she was scantily clad. Once she did, she pulled the towel off the bar and covered herself. It knocked Ichiro out of his trance and he muttered an apology as he quickly closed the door.

Walking back into Hiro's room, he sat on the bed. He closed his eyes and he could still see her in the blue and white striped bra and panties.

Suzu stood in the bathroom motionless for a moment. Then she let out a breath and laughed. Putting on her dress, she walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face. Finding Ichiro in her brother's room, Suzu put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. His hands came up to rest on her hips.

"Is this what I get for walking in on you?"

She smirked at him. "No. Although you look kind of cute when you're half asleep." She kissed him again. "Thank you for yesterday."

"Suzu, I'm always going to be there for you."

She nodded. "I talked to my father last night. He was in my room when I woke up."

"When your mom suggested I stay here, he said he was going to stay in your room in case you woke up in the middle of the night." Ichiro smiled. "I really think he didn't want me to sneak in your room. Not that I would have." He winked at her and out in the hallway, Shunsui suppressed a chuckle.


	66. Ichiro's 5th year Spring Formal

Ichiro walked out of the Academy and flash stepped to the eighth division offices. He knocked on the door and heard a familiar voice grant him entrance.

"What brings you here, Ichiro?" Shunsui asked as he looked at the boy.

"I wanted to ask you something."

Ichiro was glad the office was empty. "I'd like to ask for your permission to invite Suzu to the Spring Formal as my date." Shunsui stared at him a minute. "Since she's not a shinigami or a student at the Academy, I thought I'd ask you before I asked her. She's been feeling down because of what's happening at the music school and I think this might cheer her up some."

Shunsui nodded in agreement. "You have my permission to ask her."

"Thank you, Kyoraku-san."

Shunsui chuckled as Ichiro walked out of his office. He never could get the boy to call him something less formal.

Ichiro didn't like making detours on his way to pick up Suzu but today he needed to. Her father was the second one today. Before he had left the Academy, he had seen the Captain Commander in the hallway and spoke with him about bringing a date outside of the Academy to the formal. At first, Yamamoto had been reluctant but when Ichiro had told him who he wanted to invite, the older shinigami had quickly agreed.

He flash stepped to the music school, somewhat surprised that Suzu wasn't waiting on him. His small smile turned into a grin when he saw her.

Suzu greeted him with a kiss. "You seem pretty happy today."

"I'm pretty happy every day," Ichiro countered as he kissed her. She grinned at him. "Suzu, will you go to the Shinigami Academy Spring Formal with me?"

"But I'm not a shinigami," she said quietly.

"It's alright. I already checked with Captain Commander Yamamoto and he said he would be honored if you were there."

"Yama-jii said that?" she asked, excitement filling her voice.

"He did." Ichiro kissed her forehead. "I also asked your father and he's fine with it also."

She looked at him a minute. "You thought this through, didn't you?"

Ichiro shrugged. "After the fiasco last year, yes I did." He had planned on not going to the formal last year but his father had told him that as an Ukitake it was best that Ichiro be there. It had been too late for him to ask Suzu and he wasn't sure he could take her anyway since she wasn't a shinigami.

"Ichiro, I'd love to go to the Shinigami Academy Spring Formal with you. "

...

Finding a dress had been a little challenging due to Suzu's petite size but she had found a dress she loved while she was out shopping with her mother. Lexi had offered to alter the dress so it better fitted Suzu and on the day of the formal, she brought the dress to her granddaughter.

Suzu walked out in to the living room where Ichiro and her father were waiting. The shimmery black dress she had chosen had a halter top and a skirt that flared out from her waist. They left her hair down, the black waves flowing softly around her face and down her back.

"You look gorgeous," Ichiro managed to say after a few minutes.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him softly yet quickly.

"You look beautiful, Suzu," Shunsui said quietly. She thanked him and kissed his cheek. As he went to get Haruko, he thought his daughter was going to grab the attention of a lot of boys at the Academy.

...

As they walked to the formal, Ichiro told Suzu about the opening dance with the hosting division. This year the formal was being hosted by the eighth division. This made Suzu giggle. They were almost there when Ichiro pulled her to him and kissed her longingly.

"What was that for?" Suzu asked when she finally caught her breath.

Ichiro kissed her again quickly. "I don't know how long it will be before I kiss you again."

They were grinning when they walked hand and hand into the formal. Conversations quieted as people saw the stunning woman walking in with Ichiro Ukitake. Other students who were close to Ichiro had heard about him talk about his girlfriend. None of them expected her to be so beautiful. As they watched her, whispers rang through the crowd about who she was. No one seemed to know exactly.

Ichiro heard his name called for the opening dance. "I wish my first dance was with you," he whispered to Suzu as he walked over to join the other top students.

She was alone in a gap in the crowd. Suzu tried to find her father amongst all the people. He should have been easy to spot but then she remembered that he didn't wear his hat or pink kimono. She saw Ichiro walk out onto the dance floor with her mother and Suzu realized that her father would be out there also. As she watched, she noticed all the top students were male. She nearly laughed, knowing how much her father loved to dance.

"My child, you should not be alone. Would you like to dance?"

This time Suzu did laugh. "Are we allowed to?"

"The opening dance is usually reserved for the hosting division and the top students in each year." He sighed. "I am the captain of the hosting division and you are a top student." Shunsui took his daughter's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. She winked at Ichiro as she caught his eye.

As the first song ended, Suzu hugged her father. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Someone had to save you from all the lecherous boys staring at you." Suzu laughed. Haruko and Ichiro walked over to them. "I'll trade you. My wife for my daughter."

"I accept," Ichiro said as he took Suzu's hand and guided her back out to the dance floor where he didn't leave her alone for the rest of the night.


	67. Teaching and Caring

Suzu walked down the hall of the music school. Her voice lessons were halfway over and she was sad to think her time in the music school would end. She opened the door to a classroom thinking it was empty and the perfect place to practice her music.

"Thank goodness you're here," a frazzled woman said.

Suzu looked at her. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't worry about it. We're all late every now and then. I'll leave them with you now." The woman exited the room quickly and Suzu looked around. Sitting in the chairs were four young students, three girls and a boy.

Suzu wasn't sure who the frazzled woman had thought she was but she walked over in front of the children. "Good afternoon. My name is Suzu."

"Good afternoon, Suzu-sensei," they said.

Suzu laughed. "I'm not a teacher."

"But that other lady said our teacher would be here soon. Then you showed up."

Suzu wondered how to explain to them that she had walked into the wrong room. "I.. um... is this your first class?" They nodded. "Why don't you tell me your names?"

...

Ongaku-sensei peeked into the classroom through the little window in the door. They sat in a circle on the floor. She opened the door a crack and heard them singing "Row, Row, Row your boat" with each student starting at a different time. It ended and Suzu grinned at them.

"That was great," she said.

Ongaku-sensei opened the door. "Children, it is time to go. Your parents are here."

They stood and hugged Suzu. "Thank you, Suzu-nee-san." She smiled at them and watched as they left. Ongaku-sensei walked into the room and Suzu stood up.

"What did you talk about with those children?"

"We just sang and talked about music and why we liked it." Suzu wondered if she was going to be in trouble.

"I just received a message from their teacher. He's not interested in teaching anymore. He resigned."

"That's a shame. They are good kids."

"Yes, they are good kids." Ongaku-sensei studied Suzu. "I can't continue their class without someone to teach them." With a sigh, she turned to walk out of the room.

"I could teach them," Suzu said suddenly, surprising herself.

"Do you think you could teach a class?"

"Why not? I've taken every class your school has to offer. I can take teaching classes if I need to." She paused. "Teaching music would be wonderful."

Ongaku-sensei smiled. "I'll let you keep this class, Suzu. It's a small class and not as long as most classes. It would be a good beginner class for you. I want you to take some teaching classes as well."

"Thank you, Ongaku-sensei," Suzu said with a grin.

"Come with me. I'll get you the lesson plans you'll need."

When Suzu walked out of the music school a little while later, she had a bag full of lesson plans and worksheets for her to use with the kids. She walked over to Ichiro who was sitting against a tree.

"Sorry, I'm late."

He took her hand and pulled her close for a kiss. "What is all this?" he asked, indicating her bag.

Suzu shrugged, "Stuff for my kids."

"Ah... wait. What kids?"

"The four kids I'm teaching." She grinned at him. "Ongaku-sensei is letting me teach this class since their teacher resigned. I'm going to take some teaching classes so I can learn how to be a great teacher."

Ichiro smiled at her. "That's great Suzu. You'll make a great teacher."

...

He thought this was going to be easy. For the most part, it was. It was the last hollow that proved to be the most challenging. The last hollow that had cut him deep down and around his side as Ichiro had sliced through its mask.

Holding his side, Ichiro walked back through the senkai gate to Soul Society with the rest of his class.

"Ichiro!" Ame said as she ran over to him, Jushiro right behind her. Blood seeped through his uniform and stained his hand.

"It's not that bad," he said.

Ame put her hand under his chin and lifted his head up. "You're whiter than your father's hair."

Ichiro tried to laugh but the pain in his side burned. He winced. "Maybe it is bad," he muttered as he rested his head on his mother's shoulder.

...

When Ichiro woke, the pain was tolerable. He wasn't sure on where he was. The room was dark and he couldn't make out anything. The door opened and he could only see the silhouette of the person who walked in to his room.

A cool hand touched his cheek. "You weren't supposed to wake up while I was gone."

"Suzu, what are you doing here? Where am I?"

She laughed. "You're in the fourth division. They wanted to keep you overnight. I'm here because they told me you would need me. They said it would help you heal faster."

"The fourth division told you that?"

She smiled. "My father said that. Shiro agreed."

"Your father suggested...?"

"I was shocked too but yes. Daddy said that if you have a reason to heal then you heal faster. Some shinigami don't have a reason to heal and they lay here in despair and don't heal."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"Until Captain Unohana tells me that you are fully healed." Ichiro felt her shift on the bed. Suzu leaned over and kissed him. She curled up against his uninjured side and Ichiro put his arm around her. "I was really worried about you," she said quietly. He heard the tears in her voice.

"Don't cry, Suzu," he pleaded as his lips found hers in the darkness.

"But what if..."

"Suzu, 'what if' didn't happen. It's not going to." He kissed her again, desperate to stop her from thinking of what could have happened. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

She smiled and laid her head on his chest. "Right here with you."


	68. Injuries Healed

Ichiro slept peacefully with Suzu lying next to him. His only regret was that he hadn't been able to sleep longer. As the sun rose outside, he watched her sleep. While he would have been content to watch her until she woke, he knew they wouldn't be alone for long. Gently he woke her.

At the sound of her name, her head shot up. "Ichiro, what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

He smiled at her. "I'm fine." Ichiro brought his other hand up to touch her cheek. "I just don't think we should be in the same bed when they come to check on me."

"You're probably right. My father would not be happy if he found out." She laughed and kissed him before getting out of the bed.

Ichiro watched her walk over to the window. Pulling open the curtains, she looked out. "You slept in your dress?" he asked.

"Yes." Ichiro wished he had realized that when she had gotten into bed with him. He wanted to wanted to see her in her bra and panties again. He could still see her in the blue and white stripes she'd been wearing when he walked in on her. The image tormented him at the most inappropriate times.

"Does it bother you?" he asked, sitting up.

"What?"

"The way your father feels about us?"

Suzu shrugged. "It's not 'us'. It's the fact that I'm in a relationship. He would be like this with anyone I dated. Probably worse. He knows you so it's not as bad." She shook her head. "I don't care about what he wants. I'm not a child anymore. I want what I want."

"What do you want, Suzu?"

She turned to look at him. "I want...Ichiro, what are you doing?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Sitting up," he replied, somewhat amused by her. "I feel fine," he told her. "A little sore but that's it." He took her hand and kissed her. "Tell me what you want, Suzu."

She shook her head. "You already know what I want."

Ichiro smirked. "Probably but I want to hear you say it."

She looked up at him. "I want you." Ichiro pulled her closer and kissed her.

There was a knock on the door and they separated. Ichiro held Suzu's hand. "I want you, Suzu." She nodded and took a step back.

Captain Unohana walked in and greeted them both. "How are you feeling, Ichiro?"

"A little sore but good."

"That's to be expected. Let's take off the bandage and see how it looks."

He nodded and shifted so he was sitting on the side of the bed. Suzu sat in a chair in the corner. As she watched Captain Unohana unwrap the bandages that were wrapped around Ichiro's abdomen she realized she'd never seen him without his uniform on. She'd never seen the muscles that were now being revealed to her.

The door opened again and Vice Captain Isane brought in a new uniform for Ichiro. "Captain Ukitake dropped these off," she said as she set the uniform on the end of the bed.

"Thank you, Isane." The vice captain left and Unohana ran her hand down Ichiro's side where the wound had been. She looked at Ichiro. "It's healing well. You might be sore for the next couple of days. Take it easy. Thank goodness it's winter break and I don't have make you sit out of your classes." Ichiro nodded. "Well then, you are free to go once you change," Unohana said as she walked toward the door. She looked at Suzu, and it took the young girl a minute to realize that she needed to leave the room so Ichiro could change.

"Suzu, I trust you will not let him overexert himself. It will take longer to heal the more he uses it. Promise me you'll take care of him."

"I promise, Captain Unohana," she said.

...

His mouth was desperate for her and the taste of her skin. His lips trailed down her neck and to her collarbone. Nipping at it, Suzu moaned his name.

"I want your hands on me," she pleaded as she threw back her head. His lips trailed up her neck. It wasn't that he didn't hear her plea, he was too busy enjoying the long line of her neck and the noises she made as he used his mouth on her. She wiggled against him, wanting his hands anywhere but on her waist.

Ichiro pulled her closer, trapping her hands between them. He brought his mouth back to hers. Suzu pulled at his uniform top, wanting him free of it. He chuckled lightly. "I saw you looking earlier."

"You've changed since we were ten," she replied as she kissed his jaw. Her hands ran under the now loose top and she indulged herself in the feel of his muscles. The material slid off his shoulders and Ichiro took it off.

He inched up the skirt of her dress and pulled it over her head. "You've also changed since when we were ten," he said as he kept his eyes on hers.

Ichiro wrapped his arms around her legs and lifted her. She giggled. "You aren't supposed to be overexerting yourself. I promised Captain Unohana I wouldn't let you."

He smirked. "I'm not. I promise," he said as he walked over to his bed.

...

His heart still raced but he hadn't overexerted himself. If his side ached, Ichiro wasn't sure he'd feel it anytime soon. He wasn't sure he'd feel anything other than pure elation anytime soon.

Beside him Suzu stretched and curled her naked body against his. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

...

Suzu wasn't home Christmas night and Ichiro knew exactly where to find her. They exchanged gifts in the room Suzu was staying in at her grandparents' house. Ichiro opened the gift Suzu had gotten him. It was a framed picture that Ichiro remembered drawing long ago. A drawing of Suzu wearing a pink dress and a tiara and Ichiro beside her. There was a heart between them. He had drawn it when he was four.

"You saved this?" he asked, touched by the gesture.

"I saved everything you ever gave me. This was one of the only ones you drew with a heart between us." She kissed him. "I never understood why you drew yourself with black hair." Ichiro looked at the picture again. You could only tell it was supposed to be him because of the arrow that connected his name to the boy he had drawn.

"I didn't like my hair. It was different from everyone else's. I didn't want blue hair. I wanted black hair."

Suzu laughed. "I've always loved your hair." She reached up and ran her hand through it. "I loved the color. At times I wished my hair was a different color than the same old black that most shinigami and residents in Rukongai have. I was jealous of your blue hair."

He held out his hand. "Give me a crayon and I'll change it."

Suzu shook her head. "If you want to change it, you have to redraw the whole thing." She got up and grabbed paper and some crayons and handed it to him.

When he was finished, Ichiro handed her the new picture. In it, they held hands and the heart wasn't between them, it was around them.


	69. Ask

_"Do you think our wedding will be that beautiful?"_

_"Do you want to get married, Suzu?"_

_"Eventually."_

_"Then eventually I'll ask you to marry me and our wedding will be beautiful. It has to be if you're the bride."_

Neither of them had mentioned getting married since the night of Hiro and Kaminari's wedding but Ichiro knew that it was eventually and he wanted to ask Suzu to marry him. It was the start of his sixth year and Ichiro thought if he asked her now, they could get married shortly after he graduated. She wasn't the only one he wanted to ask. He wanted to ask Kyoraku-san for his acceptance.

...

"Except for you, no man could ever love Suzu as much as I do," Ichiro told Shunsui. The older shinigami nodded in agreement. "I want to ask her to marry me."

Shunsui considered these words. "Before you graduate?"

"The proposal, yes. We could wait until after I graduate to get married. It would give us a chance to find a place to live. I don't know what division will recruit me but I don't think we can live together in a division's barracks. I wouldn't want Suzu to suffer from the division's spiritual pressure."

Shunsui nodded. "You've given this a lot of thought."

"I have."

Silence fell between them. Shunsui wondered if he could hand over his daughter to this boy...no this man. His best friend's son wanted to marry his daughter. Normally, Shunsui would chuckle at the thought. "It is difficult to see her all grown up."

"Sir, I know it's hard for you...I mean, she's your daughter and nothing is going to change that."

"But she'd be your wife," Shunsui said, barely holding back a shudder at Suzu being a 'wife'. "Ichiro, if you do not take very good care of my daughter, you will have to answer to me."

"Yes, Kyoraku-san." Ichiro reached out to shake his hand. Shunsui stood up and hugged him.

"If it has to be any man, at least it's you," he said quietly.

Ichiro grinned. "Will you help me pick out a ring for her? My dad has unique taste in jewelry."

Shunsui chuckled and walked out of the eighth division office with Ichiro.

...

Ichiro made it home just in time for dinner. He ate dinner with his parents several times a week. Sometimes he brought Suzu with him and sometimes it was just the three of them.

"Where's Suzu?" Jushiro asked as they sat down for dinner.

"She has class tonight. It was the only time it was offered," Ichiro said as he began picking at his food. They knew he would leave shortly after dinner to go pick her up.

"I think it's great that she's teaching music. She loves it and she sings so beautifully." Ame watched her son for a minute. "Is something wrong, Ichiro?"

He looked up at her. "Sorry. What?"

"Is there something wrong with your food? You're picking."

"I...uh..." Ichiro sighed and pulled the ring box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Jushiro leaned over next to Ame as she opened the box. She gasped.

"Is that...?" Jushiro asked his son.

"Yes," Ichiro said quietly. He saw a tear fall down his mother's cheek and he went to her. "Don't cry, Mom."

"I'm sorry," Ame said, wiping her tears. "I'm just so happy for you."

Ichiro smiled. "I haven't asked her yet."

"She won't say no. Not to you."

"I hope not." Ichiro took the ring from his mother and looked up at his father. "Kyoraku-san helped me pick it out."

"Kyoraku knows?"

"I asked him first." Jushiro looked at his son, shocked. Ichiro explained his conversation with them.

"When are you going to ask her?" Jushiro asked.

Ichiro shrugged. "At the spring formal." He glanced at the clock. "I have to go now. I'll be back later." He kissed his mother on the cheek and left.

...

Ichiro held Suzu's hand as they walked to her house. His other hand was stuffed in his pocket, clutching a ring box. Their conversation had long since died and they walked in comfortable silence.

Suzu giggled and said his name quietly. He looked down at her. "Are we going somewhere?"

"No. Why?" he asked as they continued to walk.

"You passed my house a few minutes ago," she said with a smile.

"I did?" Ichiro stopped and looked back. She was right. He had walked straight past her home.

"What were you thinking about?"

Ichiro shook his head and looked at her. The moon was at her back and she looked beautiful. He kissed her softly. His hand tightened around the ring box. He pulled it out of his pocket, and knelt before her. It wasn't how he had planned it but he didn't want to carry the ring around until the formal. He wanted her to wear it. "Suzu, will you marry me?" The diamond solitaire winked in the moonlight.

"Oh, Ichiro! Yes!" Suzu said as she leaned down to kiss him.

Ichiro stood and took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. It fit perfectly just like he had told her father it would. The diamond was generous but didn't overwhelm her hand. "I promised your father we'd wait until after I graduated but I wanted to ask you now."

"You talked to my father?"

"I asked him for his approval."

"I bet that meant a lot to him," she said as she kissed him.

Ichiro shrugged. "Maybe but I know it meant more when I asked him to help me pick out your ring."

"He helped you pick it out?" Suzu asked, looking at the round diamond.

"I picked it out. I already had an idea of what I wanted to get. I just wanted him to feel like he was part of it."

"That's sweet, Ichiro." She kissed him and they walked back to her house.

"I was going to wait until the formal to ask you. Once I had the ring in my pocket, I didn't want to wait." Ichiro stopped before she opened the door. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her. "I love you, Suzu. I always have."

"I love you, Ichiro. I always will."


	70. Gifts and Offers

"The two of you are very lucky you have your wives in your division." Shunsui and Jushiro nodded in agreement with Yamamoto. "Kyoraku, when Hiro graduated we had a similar discussion. You were asked not to offer him a position in the eighth division. This year, I am asking that neither of you offer a position to Ichiro."

"Sir, I can understand you not wanting him in my division but why can't the eighth division offer him a position?"

"Because he's marrying my daughter," Shunsui supplied. Yamamoto nodded.

"I am very much looking forward to the wedding." Yamamoto had been asked by Ichiro and Suzu if he would perform their ceremony. Flattered, he accepted. "That is all. You are dismissed."

Jushiro waited until they were away from the first division before he spoke. "That was a lot harder than I expected it to be."

"It's hard not to be able to ask our children into our respective divisions."

"They're our sons. We want to protect them and we can't."

"Yeah but Hiro loves the seventh division and Kaminari loves the first division. I wouldn't ask either of them to transfer. Where do you think Ichiro will end up?"

Jushiro sighed. "That's just it. I have no idea. He's top in his class but I have no idea where he'd fit in."

...

Suzu and Ichiro sat at the kotatsu kissing. Shunsui tried his best not to sigh when he walked in and saw them. He was trying to accept that there was another man in his daughter's life. At least he could see both their hands and he didn't have to worry about Ichiro touching his daughter in an inappropriate way. Shunsui snuck passed them and walked into the kitchen where Haruko was making dinner.

"How long have they been like that?" he asked as he came up behind her.

Haruko giggled and turned around to face him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. "I think you're jealous."

Shunsui rolled his eyes. "If that was us, we would be in your bed," he whispered in her ear.

"My father would have loved that," Haruko muttered sarcastically. "The captains meeting ran late," she said, changing the subject before her husband could act on the gleam in his eye.

"Yama-jii wanted to talk to me and Ukitake."

"You can't ask Ichiro into our division because of Suzu." Shunsui nodded.

"I want to give them their gift from us tonight. I want Ichiro to be prepared when someone offers him a position."

Haruko kissed him softly. "He'll end up in a good division."

"I know. He'll take care of Suzu regardless of what division he's in. He's already promised me that."

...

Shunsui handed the small box to Suzu. "It is a gift from your mother and me to you and Ichiro."

Suzu opened the box and looked inside. "It's a key."

Shunsui chuckled. "Not just any key. It is the key to the front door."

"The front door? You're giving us a door?" Suzu asked, confused.

"The house," Haruko said, quietly.

"This house? Where will you...?" Suzu questioned.

"We'll move back into the eighth division captain's quarters," Haruko said.

"We can't accept this. I mean we appreciate it but it's too much," Ichiro told them.

"Ichiro, you said yourself that you wouldn't want to subject Suzu to living in a divisions barracks. This house will be too big for just the two of us. Yama-jii would prefer if we moved back into the eighth division. I am their captain and it is hard to be away from them. Even if you don't take the house as our wedding gift to you, we will be leaving it."

Ichiro nodded and looked at Shunsui. "Thank you, sir."

...

Shuuhei ran his hand through his hair. His drawing had always been average but recently, he felt like it was dismal. Nothing was coming out right and he really wanted to get this new article published this month. There was a knock on the door and Shuuhei welcomed the break.

"What's going on Bluebird?" Shuuhei asked as Ichiro walked in. After giving Suzu the nickname Songbird, Bluebird seemed perfect for Ichiro.

"Nothing much, Blackbird." Ichiro had also given Shuuhei a nickname.

"Is that your article?" Shuuhei asked pointing to the papers Ichiro was holding.

"My article for what?"

"The graduation article. Every year the top student in the graduating class writes an article."

"Oh." Ichiro scratched the back of his head. "No one told me that. I still have time, though. Right?"

"Yeah. You've got a couple of months." Ichiro handed Shuuhei the paper he was holding. Shuuhei stared at it in awe. It was exactly what he was looking for but was unable to draw on his own. He stood in front of a blackboard wearing human clothes. On the board was written 'Please Teach Me, Shuuhei-Sensei'. Shuuhei looked up at Ichiro. "Where did you get these?"

"Suzu, uh..." Ichiro wasn't sure if Shuuhei liked the drawings. He had never really showed any outside his family anything he had done.

"Suzu drew these?"

Ichiro laughed. "Are you kidding? Suzu can't draw." He hesitated briefly. "I drew them."

"You did?" They're exactly what I was looking for. I like the head shots in the different poses too."

"I'm glad you like them. Suzu said you were thinking of starting a new article."

"Yeah. Can I use these?"

"Sure," Ichiro said with a shrug. He started to leave.

"Hold on, Ichiro. What division are you thinking about joining?"

"I don't know."

"Can you bring me a portfolio?"

"I don't really have one."

"Just put together some samples of stuff you've done," Shuuhei said, laying the drawing on his desk.

"They're mostly of Suzu," Ichiro said quietly.

"Did you draw the one she has in her guitar case? The silhouette?" Ichiro smiled. That had been how he had seen her the night he had proposed. "You know what? Don't bring me a sample." Shuuhei pulled out a form and filled it out. Handing it to Ichiro, he said, "Think about it. We'd love to have you in the ninth division."


	71. Tingly Beginnings

Biting her lip, Suzu ran her hand lightly up his bare arm. His biceps flexed as he reached out and took hold of her wrist.

"Stop," Ichiro said quietly.

"But it looks good on you." The ninth division's sleeveless uniform showed off his toned muscles.

"So you keep saying." He kissed her hand. "I don't want to be late on my first day because I had to make love to you." He glanced up at the house. "And I'd hate for your father to kill me because he caught us rolling around in the grass."

Suzu laughed. "Well, it's a good thing he's already left. Yama-jii called an early captains meeting." She kissed him. "Besides, in five days it won't matter what he says. We'll be married."

Ichiro smiled. "Do you want to know what I'm looking forward to the most?" He ran his fingers through her hair when she shook her head. "Waking up next to you."

She smiled and kissed him. "You could be doing that tomorrow."

"I know. Hisagi needed me to help with some drawings for this month's publication."

"He told me. At least he's giving you a week off after the wedding."

"We have a whole week alone. I'm looking forward to it." He kissed her.

"Ichiro, since my classes haven't started yet, can I walk with you to the ninth division?"

He grinned. "I would like that."

...

Captain Commander Yamamoto couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ichiro, you may kiss your bride." Ichiro smiled and kissed Suzu. He kept it light and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I promise I'll kiss you better when they aren't so many people watching us." Suzu giggled and he took her hand. As they faced their friends and family, applause broke out and the newlyweds made their way out to the crowd.

They had chosen to get married in the Ukitake family gardens so Ichiro's extended family could attend their wedding. As they made their way out of the crowd, Suzu noticed the woman who sat close to Shuuhei. She had vibrant pink hair almost to her waist and it was cut in layers that framed her face.

"Who's that next to Shuu-kun?"

Ichiro didn't have to look back to see who Suzu was referring to. "Kazumi. She's the 3rd seat of the ninth division."

"Did you invite her or did Shuu-kun?"

"Hisagi did. He's been trying to work up the nerve to ask her out for a while. Our wedding is their third or fourth date."

...

It was their first dance as husband and wife and Ichiro held Suzu close to him. Shuuhei played the song Suzu had wrote Ichiro but he didn't sing the words. Suzu sang them very quietly where only Ichiro could hear. He was the only one that had ever heard the words to the song.

"I love you, Suzu," Ichiro whispered as she finished singing. She looked up at him and kissed him quickly.

Shuuhei approached them. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Blackbird." Ichiro grinned.

"Thank you, Shuu-kun. And thank you for playing. It was wonderful."

Shuuhei shrugged. "It was the least I could do."

"She's pretty, Shuu-kun," Suzu said in a whisper.

"Thanks."

"Does she make you tingly?" Suzu grinned.

"I don't know. I haven't kissed her yet." The bride laughed and Shuuhei congratulated them once more before joining his date.

"That was lovely," Kazumi said.

"Suzu wrote it. I just played it."

"You play very well, Shuuhei."

"Thank you," he grinned and looked into her dazzling blue eyes. Now that Suzu had mentioned it, he began to wonder what it would be like to kiss her. "Do you want to dance?"

"I'd love to." As Shuuhei took her hand, he thought it fit well in his own. It would be later that night that he would find out that she made him very 'tingly' when they kissed.

...

Jushiro looked at his son and his new daughter. "Our gift is already in your house. You'll find it when you get home."

"Thank you, Shiro," Suzu said as she kissed his cheek.

"It's tradition for the bride and groom to sneak out without anyone knowing," Ame said. "Well, it's a tradition for us." She sent Jushiro a knowing look.

"We might have to keep that tradition."

"Not before you've said goodbye to us," Shunsui said as he walked up behind them.

Suzu smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Daddy." She hugged Haruko. "Thank you, Mom."

"Thank you," Ichiro said as he hugged them. He looked at Suzu. "We can't disappear easily if we're surrounded by our parents. Would you like one last dance?"

"Sure." Ichiro took his wife and spun her around the dance floor. She was laughing when he flash stepped them to their new home.

He kissed her. "Suzu, I always thought you would be a beautiful bride. I didn't realize how wrong I'd be. You're so much more than beautiful. You look radiant." The strapless beaded gown accented her curves and her beauty.

"Thank you." She blushed, unsure of why she suddenly felt nervous.

"We've never made love in this house," Ichiro said quietly as he ran a hand through her hair. They rarely had the chance to make love but it had always been in his room. Ichiro scooped her up. "I had thought our first time as husband and wife would be in your bed." He walked back to where her parents room had been. "That's not going to be true."

Suzu giggled. "You were wrong twice in one day?"

"I guess so." He laid her on the bed and then got in next to her. "This is our gift from my parents."

"It's nice." Suzu said as she reached for his obi. "This is nice too." Her hand ran across his chest. Ichiro leaned over and unzipped her dress, revealing a strapless bra and panties set the same shade of blue as his hair.

"This is nice," Ichiro said as he ran a finger over the blue silk. Her dress fell to the floor but neither of them noticed. They had always been rushed before but tonight they took their time making love.

...

Ichiro spent his first morning as a married man doing exactly what he wanted. He watched his wife sleep. When she began to stir some time later, they made love and spent most of their first day together in bed.


	72. Surprises and Snow

Shuuhei woke suddenly. "We're going to be late," he said as he jumped out of bed. He scrambled around trying to find his uniform. Then he remembered it laid on the floor in a trail to her bedroom.

Kazumi stood in the doorway with a smirk on her face. "What are we going to be late for, Shuuhei?"

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got up?"

"I haven't been up long. Just long enough to start tea. Do you want some?"

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asked, eyeing the robe she wore.

Kazumi walked over to him. "Shuuhei, what are we going to be late for?" she repeated, wrapping her arms around him.

"Work?" he said, unsure of the answer.

Kazumi giggled. "The ninth division is closed today. It's Christmas. Remember?"

"Christmas?" Kazumi nodded and Shuuhei rested his forehead on hers. "Why didn't you wake me up when you got up?"

"You work too hard. You need the sleep."

"You work just as hard as I do."

"Probably." She smiled at him. "I haven't been up long."

"Then maybe I can talk you back in to bed," he suggested, pulling the tie of her robe. His thumb trailed over the long scar between her breasts.

It had been a turning point in their relationship when Kazumi had told Shuuhei about the night she almost died. She had been young when the men had attacked her with knives. They took everything from her and had almost taken her life as well but Captain Unohana had been walking the streets of Rukongai and had found her.

_"I'm sorry my dear. The scar will not go away."_

_"It's okay. I want to keep it."_

_"Why?"_

_"To remind myself that I'm stronger than they are." _She was stronger than the men had given her credit for and she made her way through the Shinigami Academy and to the ninth division.

...

"I'm so glad you came!" Suzu said as she hugged Shuuhei and Kazumi.

"Thank you for inviting us," Shuuhei said.

"Your dress looks lovely, Kazumi."

"Thank you, Suzu." The sapphire blue dress was something she rarely wore but Shuuhei had picked it out of her closet saying it would bring out her eyes.

"I'll go see if Ichiro needs help." Shuuhei ducked in to the kitchen to find his friend putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Why do they do that?" Suzu asked.

"What?"

"You aren't wearing your uniform so it's not a 'shinigami' thing. It's a man thing." Suzu looked at Kazumi. "We dressed up. They wore their uniform. Have you ever seen Shuu-kun in something other than his uniform?"

"We went on a mission together once. I saw him in human clothes but he's usually always in his uniform." She glanced in to the kitchen at Shuuhei. "Since he looks so good in it, it doesn't bother me."

Shuuhei turned around and smiled at her. Kazumi's smile was shy as if she'd been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. He grinned at her. Ichiro rolled his eyes.

"Stop that," he said.

"What?" Shuuhei asked innocently.

"Looking at her like that." Ichiro put a bowl in Shuuhei's hand and he carried it to the table.

"Don't you ever look at Suzu and have her just take your breath away?"

"Every day." Ichiro walked over to his wife. "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you again," Kazumi said as Shuuhei pulled out the chair for her. "Did you spend Christmas morning with your families?"

"It is a Kyoraku tradition. My parents' anniversary is on Christmas. As a family we always spent Christmas morning together and they spent Christmas night alone."

"Which means we have Christmas night to spend with friends," Ichiro added. "We had brunch with our families."

"We told our parents this morning," Suzu said, looking at Kazumi and Shuuhei.

"Told them what, Songbird?"

"I'm pregnant." She grinned.

"Wow. Congratulations."

"When are you due?" Kazumi asked.

"The beginning of June." She beamed.

...

They were laughing when they left their friends' house. It had been a great Christmas day. Kazumi looked up at the cloudless sky.

"I guess I won't be getting my Christmas wish again this year."

"If you had told me what your Christmas wish was, I could have gotten it for you."

She smiled at Shuuhei. "I doubt it."

"Tell me."

"I want it to snow on Christmas."

Shuuhei thought a moment. "Well, I'm no Captain Hitsugaya but..."

"You can't make it snow, Shuuhei."

"I can't but close your eyes." Still skeptical, she did as he asked and Shuuhei wrapped his arms around her. He held her for a moment and wondered if he should tell her what he was feeling. His heart skipped a beat and he decided to wait.

"Keep your eyes closed," he whispered in her ear as he flash stepped. Kazumi felt frigid wind blow across her face and she tightened her traveling cloak. Shuuhei watched the snow cling to her hair. He kissed her softly.

"Shuuhei?"

"Hmm?" he asked as his mouth traveled down her neck.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

He laughed. "Open your eyes, Kazumi."

She gasped. "It's snowing."

"And it's Christmas."

"How did you...?"

He shrugged. "The mountains are always covered in snow this time of year. I didn't know it would be snowing but I knew there would be snow up here."

"Thank you, Shuuhei." Kazumi kissed him, and then held her arms out and spun around in the snow.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly as he took her hand. "Kazumi, I love you."

"Shuuhei," she gasped. She hadn't expected him to love her.

"Right after we got to Suzu and Ichiro's house, I just looked at you and it hit me."

She smiled. "Shuuhei no one's ever asked me what my Christmas wish was. Let alone find a way to make it come true. That's just one of the many reasons why I love you." She kissed him. "Another would be how cute you looked this morning when you woke up," Kazumi added. "Which reminds me. We also have tomorrow off."

"Another day off with you?" Shuuhei asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"But this time we have nothing to do and nowhere to be."

"A day in bed with the woman I love. That's my Christmas wish," he said as he kissed her and flash stepped them to his quarters.


	73. Baby and More

Hiro looked down at his pale wife. He had been afraid that he was going to lose her. She was weak and he wished he had seen what was happening to her.

"Stop blaming yourself, Hiro," Haruko said as she walked into the room.

"But if I had known..."

"There's nothing you could have done. She'll be fine." Haruko looked at her son. He had become a fine young man. "I talked to Captain Unohana. She told me what was wrong with Kaminari."

"I know," Hiro said quietly. He looked up at his mother and she saw his small smile. "While that makes me happy, I hate that it's done this to her."

Haruko walked around the bed and hugged her son. "I was never supposed to be able to have children but I have two wonderful children." Haruko turned and put her hand on Kaminari's. "I was very sick when I was pregnant with you and it worried your father. Captain Unohana will take care of Kaminari. She took care of me."

"Thanks, Mom."

Haruko hugged him again and walked toward the door. "Hiro, take care of yourself too."

"I will," he replied as she closed the door.

Kaminari stirred a few minutes later. "Hiro?"

"I'm here."

"I'm sorry, Hiro."

"Don't be sorry, Kaminari," he said as he wiped a tear off her cheek. "Don't cry. Everything will be alright."

"You asked me to eat and I tried but every time I got sick."

"That's why Captain Unohana is keeping you overnight." He took her hand in his and felt that it was warmer than it had been earlier. "She said you are sick because you are pregnant. She'll give you some medicine to help with your sickness."

"I'm pregnant?" she asked. Hiro nodded. "We've been trying for so long." He touched her cheek.

"Kaminari, you need to rest some more before we can go home."

"I'm too excited to go to sleep, Hiro."

"I'm excited too but I was more worried about you."

"I'm fine now." She frowned. "I'm hungry but I don't want to eat. I'm afraid I'll be sick again."

"Let me find Captain Unohana." Hiro kissed Kaminari's forehead and then walked out of the room. There was a lot of commotion in the hallway of the fourth division.

"What's going on out there?" Kaminari asked.

Hiro saw a man with royal blue hair. "I think Suzu's here. She's probably going in to labor."

"Let's go see. It's not every day your sister has a baby."

"You shouldn't be up," he said as he took her hand.

"It'll be ok, Hiro. I'm in the fourth division."

"Let's go."

...

Ichiro rushed his wife into the fourth division. Her contractions were closer together and he thought the baby would come any minute. They were ushered into a room.

"Ichiro," she cried as someone pried their hands apart.

"I'm here, Suzu," he called out to her. "Let me go," he said to the fourth division member that held his arm.

"I'm sorry. You can't see her right now."

"What? I'm her husband. She's having our child. What do you mean I can't see her?"

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Captain Unohana asked as she approached them.

"Suzu's having the baby and this guy won't let me in there."

"Let him go," she instructed. The fourth division member gaped at her for a moment then released Ichiro's arm. "I'm sorry, Ichiro. Go on inside."

"Suzu, I'm here," he said as he took her hand. The small hand he held was cold and it gripped him tightly.

"Suzu, breathe like I taught you," Captain Unohana instructed. Suzu's body relaxed and Ichiro turned around shocked when he heard a wail from behind him. A baby girl cried. She had purple hair. Ichiro watched as Captain Unohana cleaned the baby before she handed her to him.

"Suzu, we have a daughter. She's beautiful." He kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Ichiro, give me your hand," Suzu said between breaths.

"What? Why?"

"There's another one," Captain Unohana said as another baby was born. She cleaned it and handed it to Suzu. "A boy."

"Two? We just had two babies?" Ichiro asked.

Suzu smiled at him. "Yes. Captain Unohana and I weren't sure. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up." She smiled. "We have two beautiful children." The baby boy had dark blue hair that almost looked black and he snuggled up against his mother.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while," Captain Unohana said as she exited the room.

Ichiro leaned down to give their daughter to Suzu. He kissed her tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you."

Kaminari knocked on their door a few minutes later. "I heard there were babies in here," she said as she entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Suzu asked.

"I wasn't feeling well." Kaminari sat on the bed next to Suzu. "They're beautiful. Where's Ichiro?"

"He went to get our parents." Suzu looked down at her children. "He didn't know there would be two." She handed her son to Kaminari. "He's not telling our parents either. It's a surprise."

"They're adorable, Suzu." Kaminari looked down at the sleeping baby boy. "There's something I want to tell you but I don't want to take away from your day."

"Just tell me, Kaminari."

"You didn't have any complications with your pregnancy, did you?"

"No. It was fairly smooth."

"I've been really sick and unable to eat lately. That's why I'm here." Kaminari looked at Suzu. "I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful. I want you to tell everyone when they get here."

"I couldn't. This is your day."

"No. It's a day for family and friends. Share it with them, Kaminari. I couldn't be happier for you."

"Share what?" Shunsui asked as he walked in.

Kaminari looked at Suzu who nodded. She them looked up at her husband's father.

"What's going on here?" Jushiro asked as he walked into the room with Ame right beside him.

"Kaminari has something she wants to say."

"No she doesn't," Hiro said as he walked over to his wife. "She'll tell you later."

Suzu spoke up. "Hiro, you're ruining my day. Tell them."

"It's ok," Kaminari said quietly as she kissed his cheek. "I'm pregnant."

Shunsui smiled. "That's wonderful."

"I didn't want to take away from Suzu's day but she insisted."

"Of course she would," Ichiro said as he sat on the bed next to his wife. Their children were being cuddled by their grandparents. "The first thing Takaya and Takara heard was that you were pregnant."

Haruko looked at her granddaughter. "Takara, what a beautiful name." The baby girl cooed.

Ame ran her hand over Takaya's head. "He's sleeping." She smiled. "Did you know you were having two?"

"I thought I might but I wasn't sure. I didn't want to tell anyone and then not have two."

"They're beautiful," Shunsui said as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy."

Suzu looked over at Ichiro. He had always been her best friend. Now he was her husband and the father of their children. Later when their children would ask how they met each other, they would tell them the story of how they were childhood friends much like her parents were.


End file.
